


Love's in The Lyrics

by im95notdead, redhead_robin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton is very talented and needs more appreciation, Dancer Natasha Romanov, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Getting Together, IT guy Tony Stark, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, band au, smol tony, soft and warm fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im95notdead/pseuds/im95notdead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_robin/pseuds/redhead_robin
Summary: Clint, Bucky and Steve are looking for additions to their band. Nat signs Tony and her up. They fit right in, get to know each other and so it begins.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait but listen,” Clint said, leaning across the table and covering the newspapers Steve and Bucky had spread out on the table with his arms. “Just a suggestion, but what if we weren’t a thousand years old and instead of putting out an ad in the paper we put up fliers with the information and also, like, a photo ad on Instagram will only run us about five bucks.” 

Bucky eyed him. “The newspaper was fully Steve’s idea, I was just trying to be supportive of him and his medieval suggestion.” 

Steve huffed. “ _You_ are a writer and you’re really gonna sit here and shit all over a dying art form?” 

Bucky thought about it for a second. “Yeah.” 

“Okay, fine.” Steve gave in and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That’s a pretty impressive pout and now, Steve, I know that with the inflation back in your day, five bucks was _a lot_ but—“ 

Clint didn’t get to finish his sentence because Steve balled up a piece of the newspaper and threw it at his head. 

“Just buy the ad, Barton.” 

“Alrighty, doing it now.” 

Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, their band, was relatively successful for a side job. It began their sophomore year of college just about seven years ago. Clint and Bucky had talked about starting one since high school, both of them always heavily involved in music-related activities at school since Bucky played guitar and Clint could not only sing, but was pretty skilled at many other instruments as well.

It wasn’t until college when Bucky’s cousin Steve—a bass player—also shared a dorm with them that something happened. It started out as something to do in their spare time for fun and also to earn a little bit of money. They performed covers at school events, Clint on vocals, Bucky on guitar, and Steve on bass and their popularity quickly grew to local shows and venues.

Eventually they wrote their own songs. Bucky seemed to have a talent for writing lyrics and Clint had a knack for composing. Steve did the poster and album design. They also recruited a drummer from one of Bucky’s classes, Eddie Brock, but after graduation he moved across the country to San Francisco and not long after the band went on hiatus. Also because they had to go find ‘real’ jobs. 

Now somewhat settled into adult life, with jobs and an apartment—Clint and Bucky shared and Steve lived across the hall—they wanted to start it up again but they were missing a drummer. 

“And also add maybe a backup singer or second guitarist,” Steve said, looking over Clint’s shoulder while he created the add. It would link back to their band’s Instagram which hadn’t been updated in a while apart from the story but hopefully the number of followers and few posts that were there would be enough to draw people. 

“Why a second guitarist?” Bucky asked, clearly offended. 

“What, worried we’ll kick ya to the curb, Buck?” Steve teased. “I just think it would improve the sound, you know? You and whoever else could really bounce off each other and layer over one another.” 

“I know, Stevie, I’m just teasin’. Add it, Clint.” 

“I’m honestly still working on not being offended at ‘backup’ singer but okay,” he said, scoffing but he grinned and added it to the advertisement. “Okay, how’s this look?” 

Both leaned in closer to look at his phone. Steve eyed it more carefully than Bucky to make sure it was definitely aesthetically pleasing too and didn’t look like something a bunch of teenagers had thrown together. 

“Picasso Rogers? Is it okay?” 

“You’re a jerk,” Steve said, smacking the back of Clint’s head. “But yeah, looks good. Let’s do this.” 

“We all gonna try to push the publish button at the same time? Like a big movie mo—“ 

Bucky reached over and tapped the publish button and off it went. 

“Rude, Bucky.” 

All of them had access to the band account as a secondary Instagram so they were all notified every time someone responded to their ad and so far they had four drummer responses, three guitarists and six backup vocalists. There was also one girl who said she could do backup vocals _and_ play the guitar so that option was actually looking pretty good because they didn’t want a million people up on stage with them. 

“You see the responses?” Clint asked Bucky over the phone on his way to a job. He had a degree in electrical engineering and he was an electrician. It was not the most glamorous profession but he knew what he was doing when he went in and it paid the bills. 

“Yeah, looks good. I gotta go, I’m running late for my class,” Bucky said, heading down the hallway and hanging up the phone. He was a high school history teacher and he loved it but he wouldn’t be opposed to becoming famous and giving it up. 

Clint chuckled as the phone hung up. Bucky was always running late. He texted Steve next but he knew he wasn’t likely to answer right away, especially if he was with a client. 

Clint went ahead and replied to all those who had responded and let them know that the time and date on the initial ad were still valid and that a performance would be required. He let them know it could be a song of their choice but something to truly demonstrate their skill and ability. Really ‘peacock yourselves’ he told them. 

He rang the bell of the apartment he was going to, to fix a broken refrigerator. As he climbed the steps to their floor once he was let in, he could hear his phone buzzing in his pocket as the responses came back and he grinned. 

The day of the auditions came and Clint, Bucky and Steve day in the front row of a sound-proof performance room they’d rented for the day. There was a drum kit on stage, an electric guitar (in case someone did not bring their own) and a microphone. The lights were dimmed slightly and each man had a clipboard in their hand with the names of all those auditioning on there so they could make notes and discuss later who would be joining them and who would not. 

They did their best to look the part. Clint and Bucky were in their usual all black except Clint threw in a splash of color in the form of purple high-top converse to go with the black hoodie and jeans. Bucky stayed with the all-black theme down to the shoes and was very happy to not look like a high school history teacher for a few hours, even letting his hair down instead of keeping it in its usual bun. 

Steve looked like, well, Steve. He was a tattoo artist and he also did digital comics for which he was often commissioned, so he was in his usual tight skinny jeans, vans and torso-hugging black shirt. 

Clint looked over at Bucky and Steve and then up at their friend Wade who owned the place and was doing the sound. Clint nodded to him and he turned on the sound system. 

“Uh, Kitty Pryde?” He spoke into the microphone and they all watched a small, brunette girl come out and sit at the drums. It wasn’t terrible but it also wasn’t great. They thanked her and called out the next person. 

+

Tony was minding his own business, listening to music and browsing the internet when Nat came in and held her phone in front of his face. Without taking off his headphones he signed ‘what’, which prompted her to pull the headphones off.

“Watch it! My helix piercing is still healing,” he whined and rubbed his left ear. 

“Read.” Nat pressed the phone closer to Tony’s face and plopped down on his legs while he did. 

“An audition for a band. So?” 

“Weren’t you complaining that you hate your job?” She looked at her nails which she always kept short but flawless, usually with a nice polish on top. 

“So you want me to quit and join a band?” Tony gave her back her phone and wiggled out from under her, making it look extra difficult as if his tiny sister weighed half a ton. In response she swatted his thigh and crossed her legs under her.

“I’ll audition with you. They play small venues. Check their Insta.” She grabbed his phone and opened the page up for him. “So not full-time.”

“Great, a shitty day job _and_ a garage band?” He closed the app and went back to surfing memes. “Dunno.”

Nat hit him upside the back of his head and Tony whined in response but she didn’t seem to care. 

The next day they were sitting at dinner with both their phones in a basket on the floor in between them. A post-it note on it said ‘Whoever grabs their phone first, owes the other 2 drinks.’ It was an attempt to get less screen time and more time together now that they were both working full-time and didn’t get to see each other as much anymore. 

In the background they put on ‘Pretty Little Liars’ to bash the show whenever they were paying attention, which was only when the music indicated it was a suspenseful moment. During one of those times Tony pulled one of his awful jokes when Nat’s phone dinged and showed the preview to a message. She grabbed it and Tony pointed a finger at her.

“You’ve never lost at this! I can’t believe it! You actually owe me drinks!” He gasped and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“This is worth it.” She grinned and pushed the phone back into his face.

“I’m not blind, you know.”

“Who knows what damage that laser operation did to your precious eyes,” she said nonchalantly.

The message she had opened was a fairly new chat. The latest message read: “Come to the audition as mentioned below!” Tony frowned and looked at the messages above that.

“You signed me up for the audition too?” 

“Yepp,” Nat answered, popping the ‘p’ and stabbed her salad with her fork. 

“You even chose a song for me? Seriously?”

“You would have never been able to decide on a song and we needed something fast.” She shrugged and took back her phone. 

In what should have been a dining room area, they had built up DIY walls and isolated a music room to not disturb neighbors with their music. It had been over a year in this apartment now and so far there had never been any complaints. Even their cat didn’t seem bothered. 

“J, c’mon,” Tony clicked his tongue to get the cat out of the music room. Once he came out, Tony quickly went inside and slid the door shut. Even though he wouldn’t admit it to Natasha, he felt nervous about the audition. So far he’d only played for himself or with his sister whenever they felt adventurous. Now he would be auditioning to be in an actual band and have even more of an audience, even if it was only small venues. 

On the day of the audition he didn’t feel prepared at all. Nat on the other hand looked as calm and collected as always and Tony hated her for that. The only good thing about this all was that he got to wear whatever he wanted to and didn’t have to be in a button-down shirt and nice work pants. Instead, he was wearing tight black ripped jeans, black vans, and a baseball cap that was turned backwards on his head. His shirt was actually Nat’s. It was a black half-crop top that showed his arms and tattoos. 

“Next, Natasha Romanova. Is that correct?” Someone called and Nat got up, patting Tony’s knee.

“Good luck,” Tony wished her and she winked at him. Her chosen song was ‘In Dreams’ by Ben Howard. She would be playing an acoustic and not electric guitar and she would sing too. It was one of the songs she liked to play, so the melody and the lyrics were familiar to him. Hearing her voice took his mind off his own nervousness.

“Thanks,” he heard the same voice from earlier. “Next, Tony Stark.” 

He tensed and grimaced at Nat who grabbed him by his wrists to pull him up on his feet. 

With his own dark red drumsticks he went on the stage and waved to the three men sitting there. Why was his heart beating so fast? He got settled in front of the drums, a sight he was familiar with, and gave the other man on the sound system a signal. 

The music—‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ by My Chemical Romance—started with the all too familiar piano and soft lyrics. Within seconds he was in the zone and moved his lips in sync with the lyrics. While it was still the slower part of the song, he continued to sing along without a sound while playing the drums. The longer he played, the more he got lost in the music and enjoyed himself. So much so, that he didn’t even realize he went beyond the time limit. The sound guy was supposed to stop the music once the two minutes were reached but he didn’t and of course Tony hadn’t noticed what with how lost he was in the music. 

“Sorry I went over the time limit.” He smiled, a bit nervous, and got up to go backstage. 

“Your sticks!” Nat hissed from where she was standing.

“Right. Sorry. Forgot my sticks.” He pointed to the sticks on the drums and quickly went back to grab them. “Bye.” He waved and disappeared behind the curtains and next to Nat. 

Clint turned to Bucky once Tony Stark had disappeared behind the curtain and Steve leaned over so he could hear as well. 

“I want him and the redhead. Natasha?” 

“Yeah, Natasha,” Bucky confirmed. “They were fantastic. And she has a really nice voice. It would sound nice alongside yours.” 

“As much as it pains me to share anything,” Clint began, and Bucky grinned, “I agree with you. Steve? Thoughts?” 

“She hit every note perfectly,” he noted, thinking back. Steve had perfect pitch. It was as useful as it was annoying but now it was more useful than anything else. “And _he_ closed his eyes at one point and never missed a beat. They were my favorites. Do we have more?” 

“One more. Another drummer. Uh…” Clint lifted the first side of his paper and checked the back. “Justin Hammer.” 

“Is that a fake name?” Bucky asked. Clint shrugged and called him out. 

All three had varying levels of ‘oh god no’ on their faces while Justin performed and when he was done, it physically pained Clint to thank him. 

After a few more minutes of deliberating, Clint called everyone to the stage and Wade turned the lights on brighter so they could more easily be seen. Clint stood and the other two flanked him on either side, arms crossed. Bucky looked his usual intimidating self but when his eyes met Natasha’s, he gave her a small smile and then continued scanning the crowd. 

Steve was stroking a tattooed-hand over his beard and eyeing them as well. It was kind of fun feeling big and important like this. 

Clint smiled and said, “Thank you all for coming. We appreciate the time you took out of your schedules to come and perform. Unfortunately, we only have two open spots and we have decided who is going to fill them.” 

Clint turned to Steve and Bucky. 

“For the drummer, we’d like Tony Stark,” Bucky said, giving him a sincere smile. “You were impressive.” 

“And guitarist, Natasha Romanova. It was beautiful,” Steve finished. 

“Again, thank you so much to everyone who came out. If you two can obviously stay behind,” Clint said, “and the rest of you, don’t forget to get your little gift baskets from Wade on your way out. Thank you!” 

Tony looked at Natasha in utter disbelief but she simply gave him a thumbs up. Her small, nearly unnoticeable grin gave him a confidence boost.

“Guess we’re earth’s mightiest heroes now,” he told her and they did their secret handshake as the others left the stage. When they were waved to come off the stage they walked over to the three men. All were taller than them, which wasn’t that difficult since Tony and Nat were on the smaller side. Two dark blond men, one dark haired. All showed their tattoos—the tallest of them having the most—more or less and all of them were incredibly nice to look at. 

“Nice to meet you guys,” Nat greeted them, but her eyes were on the dark-haired one, who also only looked at her. 

“Fellow heroes,” Tony said and tipped his imaginary hat. He did remember to actually take off his cap though. 

Clint chuckled. Cute _and_ corny? He could work with that. 

“I’m Clint, that’s Steve and this is Bucky,” he said, “nice to meet you both.” They took a minute to shake hands and then he asked, “Do you two know each other or just found an instant bond backstairs?” 

“She’s my sister.” Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It felt good not to be the smallest. 

“We grew up in the same foster home and have been inseparable ever since.”

“And she signed the both of us up for this.”

“Awesome, more family for the band. I mean, they’re cousins,” Clint said, pointing between Steve and Bucky. “And they just sort of tolerate me.” 

“He’s right but anyway,” Steve said with a smile, “welcome to the band. You guys live around here? How about we talk more over coffee or food, if you guys are hungry?” 

“That’s code for ‘I am hungry’,” Bucky explained, chuckling, but waited for them to say something. 

“We live near Lynch and Bedford in Williamsburg.” Right on queue Tony’s stomach growled. “Food sounds amazing. Haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“It’s afternoon. Aren’t you starving?” Steve asked, surprised.

“I don’t usually get hungry until around this time.” 

“People have _times_ when they get hungry? Oof. Only times I’m _not_ hungry, I am sleep. Let’s go, everybody. There’s a cafe nearby with quiche,” Clint said and ushered them all out of the building, making sure to thank Wade as they left. 

  
  


They made it to the cafe and managed to get a large, round table to comfortably fit them all. The seats were cosy with lots of pillows in them and Bucky gave Clint one of his which made Clint so happy. 

They ordered drinks and food and made polite conversation until it arrived and then the real conversation started. Not too in-depth band discussion just yet but more Get To Know You topics. 

“So how old are you guys, if I may ask?” Clint asked, looking at Tony and then Nat but lingering longer on Tony. Bucky watched the two of them over the rim of his coffee cup. They were both very small and looked quite young. The only thing to indicate Tony was likely in his twenties was the facial hair, otherwise Bucky would’ve asked him if he was drinking age. 

“We’re twenty-seven,” Steve said, pointing between himself and Clint. “And he’s twenty-eight.” He indicated towards Bucky who had purposefully sat himself across from Natasha so he could talk to her. 

“I’m also twenty-seven and Tony just turned twenty-six in May,” Natasha replied, stirring honey into her tea while Tony sipped his black coffee. Tony pushed the small bowl of fries into the middle to share and then proceeded to squish his cheeseburger down. 

“So, how’s this gonna go?” He asked, getting them started **.** “Apart from this getting to know each other, I mean. Where do you guys practice? What’s the plan?” He took a big bite out of his burger and chewed, humming. 

“We have an agreement with our landlord—favors we all do him around the building—and for that he gives us the basement for free. We sound-proofed it a few years ago and we have lots of equipment,” Clint explained. “We’ll text you guys the address.” 

“As for the makeup of the band, Clint’s the singer, I’m on bass and Bucky actually plays guitar too but we thought two guitarists would give us a richer and at times more diverse sound,” Steve added, picking up his coffee to take a sip. 

“Bucky’s also our lyricist and I usually, but not always, work out the melodies and harmonies but that’s not to say that we aren’t open to new ideas and suggestions. We’re not that kind of band. We want you guys to have as much input as we do.” Clint was looking between Tony and Nat but he couldn’t help it if he occasionally looked at Tony for a half-second longer. The guy was pretty damn cute and those _eyes_. 

“The plan is to figure out if we work well together right now. Do some songs, see how it goes and then work from there,” Bucky said. 

“Ultimately, I’d like to retire in a golden mansion wearing silk pajamas, but ya know, one step at a time,” Clint laughed, grinning. He reached out and took one of the fries Tony offered, popping it in his mouth. 

“Thoughts? Questions?” Steve asked. 

Tony ate silently while listening. There were more important things than talking when he was hungry. 

“So, since you used to be the Brooklyn guys, kids—I can’t remember right now—you probably live in Brooklyn too, right?” He finally asked since Nat was busy watching Bucky over the rim of her cup. “I like the golden mansion thinking, but I’d much rather pay off my student loan debt, buy a nice place somewhere and settle there.” He looked at Clint, wondering how he managed to eat fries as messily as he did. It was also rather charming to watch him. 

“Someone did their research,” Bucky said, impressed, nodding his head at Tony. 

“Yeah, we’re right here in Williamsburg on S4th between Bedford and Driggs, so not too far away,” Steve said. 

“Paying bills and living comfortably also sound pretty appealing, if I’m being honest,” Clint agreed, focusing on his burger and only barely avoiding sauce dripping onto his shirt. Bucky handed him a new napkin without even looking at him and Clint thanked him and wiped his chin, apologizing for his messiness. 

They discussed schedules and when it would be best to practice, they talked about the genre of the band—a pop-punk sound is what they’d been going for and it seemed to please everyone at the table—and then addresses and phone numbers were exchanged. 

They would meet in the evening next week for their first practice at the guys’ building and Clint was very excited. They decided to play a song they all knew first just to make sure they could mesh well together and then they would discuss original stuff. 

“So what do you do for a living?” Bucky asked Natasha, not one to care about being obvious when he was interested in someone. 

“I’m a ballet instructor and I give dance lessons. I work with a school specialized in music, arts and dance in Gravesend. What about you?” She asked with a tiny smile, her eyes bright and focused on Bucky only. 

“ _Really?_ ” Tony whispered in Russian as he cleaned his fingers on a napkin. He hadn’t seen her this interested in someone in ages.

“I work in a law company in lower Manhattan in the IT department. It gets really boring and man, some people who earn a lot of money have no idea how the world works.” He finished his coffee and leaned back. “What about you guys?” 

Bucky thought about asking ‘really what?’ but figured he wasn’t supposed to be able to understand so he just gave her a smile and carried on. 

“I’m a world history teacher at Brooklyn Prep. I focus a lot on Russian history, actually,” he said, his eyes moving away from Natasha’s only to give Tony a quick look before going back to Nat. “But your job sounds much more interesting. Do you ever do recitals?” 

Clint nudged Bucky under the table and he begrudgingly turned to Tony to comment on his job as well and then as soon as he’d done that he turned back to Natasha to wait for an answer. 

“Handyman, electrician, whichever,” Clint said, “so I fully understand a job that gets boring. Hence me wanting to retire in the golden mansion and then you can help us all figure out how the world works.” He shot Tony a grin and then turned to Steve who explained that he was a tattoo artist but also did illustrations and comics. “He’s sold a few books too and he does our posters,” Clint added when Steve decided to be modest. Steve blushed. 

“Quite a variety of professions. That’s nice, everyone can bring something unique to the table,” Steve said. 

“You do tattoos?” Tony asked Steve, leaning over to him. “Do you have pictures of your work? I’m actually trying to find someone who’s good enough for a half-sleeve I want.” How amazing would it be if one of the band members could do that? He remembered that Clint had also asked something and turned to him. “I can explain some, but I’d rather fix a computer or something. I’m better at those kinds of things.” 

Steve grabbed Clint’s arm, who was nodding along to what Tony said, and yanked up his hoodie sleeve and Clint just went along with it, switching to his right hand to eat another fry while Steve moved him like a mannequin. 

Clint’s left arm was tattooed from the wrist to the shoulder in a very intricate design that included many different themes throughout all woven together to create a beautiful pattern. He could only push the sleeve up to his elbow but he figured that was a good enough example of his work. 

“I did this and the rest of his. And all of Bucky’s except one and most of my own,” Steve said. “I have more pictures on my Instagram if you’d like to see. What did you have in mind?” 

Tony looked at the tattoos, tracing some of the lines with his fingers. Not bad, not bad at all, he thought. Quickly he found the picture that had caught his attention showing soft red and pink tones in the background and a nice shade of blue with a shark on the shoulder and chest. 

“Only I don’t want to go full redneck. I want this instead of the shark.” He showed a picture of a calico cat stretched out sleeping. “And instead of the lines on the lower third from elbow to wrist I want something computer and movie related, like this.” He showed a picture of the matrix and a collage of several gaming and movie symbols he wanted on the bottom of it. “Think you can draw me something up?” 

Steve reached for his phone, looking it over and then swiped across to the next pictures he had. He handed the phone back. “Definitely. Send me those, I’ll draw something up and show you the next time I see you.” 

“Will do. Thanks.” Tony smiled. 

“I want another tattoo,” Clint told Steve, pulling his sleeve back down and reaching for his milkshake. It was his second one already. Chocolate this time. 

“You literally just got one a week ago. Wait till it heals and sure thing,” Steve told him, blushing deeply as he answered a text on his phone and Bucky leaned back behind Clint to try and catch a glimpse of who it was, figuring he already knew. 

“Anything else we need to know or you want to know?” Bucky asked, looking at both of them now, not just the breathtaking Natasha with her incredibly green eyes, red-blonde hair and smile that made you think she had a secret. Bucky hadn’t been this taken with a person at the first meeting in a very, very long time. 

“Be right back,” Steve said, heading outside as he got a phone call, a smile on his face. 

Tony got distracted by Clint slurping his second milkshake. He looked incredibly focused for a second, staring straight ahead like a squirrel eating, only Clint looked even more adorable. 

“You guys still do your day jobs?” He asked and watched Nat take the tomato he sorted out from his burger. “Rude,” he commented and sent the pictures to Steve with a short description of what he wanted. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, watching the cute sibling interaction. “We all are.” 

“Okay, just making sure.” He sat back and crossed one leg under him. “Any questions?”

Steve came back in all smiles and Bucky just knew he had a date planned. He sat down with the rest of them and asked if he’d missed anything to which Clint shook his head, almost finished with his milkshake despite the brain freeze he was giving himself. 

“Nope. Not that I can think of,” Clint said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He was finally full. Well, one more fry. Now he was full. “Buck? Steve?” 

Both shook their heads, a stray piece of hair falling from Bucky’s bun into his face and he tucked it behind his ear. 

“Sweet. I have to go walk and feed my puppy but we should get together again for some more bonding? Drinks? Maybe tomorrow night?” Clint suggested. He knew Steve and Bucky would be down, so he only looked at the other two across the table from him, smiling.

“Sure. You guys wanna come over to ours and watch a terrible black and white movie? That’s our usual Sunday evening routine. I pirate a movie, we bash it, drink some alcohol.” 

“Sounds like a good frickin’ evening to me,” Clint said, pushing up from the table. “I really do have to go get the puppy, though.” 

“I’ll walk him this evening,” Bucky promised him and Clint nodded. 

“I’m down for that,” Steve said, putting his phone away after checking Tony’s texts and then making a group chat with the name of the band abbreviated to EMH. “Send your address and apartment number in the group chat, please, and we’ll be there.” 

“It was really nice meeting you two and hearing you play today,” Clint said and Bucky and Steve stood with him. He reached over and shook both of their hands despite being more of a hugger—but he didn’t know them that well yet—and then they all said their goodbyes, paid and parted ways. 

Outside and a little ways away from the cafe, Bucky spoke. 

“I like Natasha,” he said with a tiny smile on his face. 

“No shit Sherlock,” Steve said, still texting. 

“Ugh, he’s a _dog_ person,” Tony groaned as he got up but Nat was distracted, looking out the window. “Hey, ma’am. Listen to my whining please.”

“He’s gorgeous.” She put on her jacket and got her hair out from between her shirt and jacket gracefully. “I like him.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Tony replied, adjusting his cap. 

They walked back home where Tony went to take a shower while Nat did her usual evening routine. They found each other on the couch both cuddled up in their blankets, next to each other with microwaved popcorn, the cat lying between them and a terrible show on tv. 

“So you really liked Bucky, huh?” Tony asked with his head on her shoulder. 

“Did you see his eyes?”

“Did you see the two guys in front of _me_ though? Ugh, Steve’s eyes are to die for. And that beard, the hair, the tattoos? That _voice_.”

“You were more focused on Clint though,” she chuckled and fed Tony some popcorn. 

“When did you even have time to notice that?” He spoke with his mouth full.

“I notice everything about you. Clint’s a dork like you. I’m sure you guys will get along fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth Mightiest Heroes get to know each other but there are two who are more interested in one another than anyone else.

The next morning was time for Tony’s weekly torture as he liked to call it. Nat would wake him at 8 am and make him jog for at least half an hour, which was followed by a break of ten minutes speed walking and then another half hour jog. 

“Hey, no wheezing! You’re getting better,” Nat said and patted Tony’s shoulder.

“How,” he huffed. “Did you—” He had to lean against the wall next to their front door. “No sweat. You.” He panted and leaned over, holding his side. 

“Stop being dramatic.” She helped him into the living room where Tony collapsed on the couch, still trying to catch his breath. 

It took him quite some time to catch his breath and then some more to get off the couch. It was more of a ‘being dragged to the floor by Nat’ because she wanted to get their home presentable. 

“Either you make yourself useful or you go sulk in the tub.” She gently not so gently nudged his side to roll him over. Tony of course chose sulking in the tub and sat there watching it fill up with warm water. He knew that Nat was especially motivated to look good and have everything in perfect order for their guests to come over. In the group chat she even invited their puppy over. Tony protested but she didn’t care and paid no attention to his whining. 

Nat had to wake him an hour later because he fell asleep in the warm water. It made him dizzy.

“Why are you such a big baby today?” She groaned and pinched his side once he was finally back in his bed.

“You just want to look good for _Bucky,_ ” he said, making kissing noises. 

“Maybe. Why would you try to ruin that for me?”

“ _Maybe_!” He scoffed and looked up at her. “I’m not. If you don’t want me to ruin your Sunday date with man bun Bucky, you shouldn’t have taken me jogging.”

“I’m trying to have a Sunday date with him _and_ make you healthier. What’s wrong with that?”

Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was still in her jogging clothes because she liked to throw everything in the washing machine when it was actually worth it. That, of course, meant nothing to Tony and he let her take care of the household. She combed through Tony’s hair and gave him the softest smile that she reserved only for her brother. 

“Big baby. You’re all warm, your skin is red and wrinkly.” She poked his stomach. “Rest. I’m fixing brunch now. But you will help me later, you hear me?”

“Yes, Mommy.” He smiled. 

Later that day, their place was in perfect order, Nat even lit an apple pie scented candle, the litter boxes were cleaned, there were snacks on the coffee table, alcohol of varying kinds in the fridge and ready on the small DIY bar they had built. Nat was in her comfortable but still very nice-looking black sweatpants, wearing a short but not too tight burgundy shirt. 

Tony was in an oversized black Bullet For My Valentine hoodie he still had from his good old emo days. He was on the couch, already snacking away even though Nat kept swatting his hand whenever she caught him, which was always. 

Clint, Bucky and Steve arrived perfectly on time despite the numerous setbacks they had that almost made them late. Those setbacks were named Bucky Barnes and his need to look nice for Natasha. 

Clint, being the basic dresser that he was, had on a pair of black, form-fitting sweat pants and a black, long-sleeved shirt with vans. Steve had gone for his usual sweater that was one size too small, a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers and then there was Bucky who had almost made them late was in jeans, a jean jacket that was slightly lighter and a _white t-shirt_ as if that was the type of outfit that made sense to be late over. 

“Are you sure you’re not the gay one?” Clint asked when Bucky finally came out of his room and they could leave. Bucky ignored him, grabbed his phone and they headed out. 

Now they stood in front of the address and Bucky asked Steve how he looked. 

“Like a dork with a crush,” he said and Bucky punched his arm. Steve rang the bell and they headed inside, feeling weird going into a first floor apartment. Their own apartments were on the sixth floor. 

Natasha opened the door, somehow managing to look gorgeous in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Bucky was the first one to greet her and went straight for the hug this time. She smelled so nice! 

Bucky pulled away and went inside when she moved over and let the others greet her. Steve bent and kissed her cheek and Clint did the same, Lucky in his arms. 

It was cute, simple and very Brooklyn with the industrial feel and exposed brick. It felt very lived in, very homey. Not an apartment and not just a space to sleep but comfortable and there was a lot of personality despite the simplicity. 

Bucky headed straight for the bookshelf to see what they had and then remembered he needed to greet Tony. 

“Hey, good to see you,” he said, extending his hand again despite having hugged Natasha. 

Clint in the meantime was trying to see if there was anything nearby that Lucky might want to destroy but it seemed safe enough and he was pretty well-behaved at almost nine months old. He put the little golden pup down and he immediately went for Natasha, leaping up her legs. 

“Lucky, no, down boy,” Bucky said, coming over to move the dog. 

“This is a really nice place,” Steve said, turning around slowly. 

“Hello,” Tony called from where he was lounging on the couch. As soon as Jarvis noticed a dog, he got up and hissed at the very confused puppy who was very curious about the cat. “Ugh, I forgot,” Tony whined and picked up Jarvis, putting him up in the cat tree on the highest point. “Be nice. It’s a puppy. He just wants to play.” He calmed the cat down enough so he was lying there, watchful and offended, but not hissing anymore. 

Tony made his way to the others and greeted them with a smile. “Welcome welcome. Shoes off please and I don’t know… can we clean the pup’s paws?” Tony knew Nat would never say anything but she would mind if the puppy with his street-dirt paws stepped on the clean floors. So Tony went to get unscented wet wipes and helped Clint to clean the paws. Despite not knowing what was happening, the golden boy didn’t seem to mind at all. “That’s a precious little dog.”

“Thank you,” Clint said, looking up to meet Tony’s eyes and Clint would be lying if he said his heartbeat didn’t speed up a little bit at the closeness. He dropped his eyes again to the puppy who no longer wanted to be held, and he released him. 

Lucky made it to the table and then doubled back to plop down on the carpet, curl up and slowly close his eyes, already somehow tired out despite having been mainly carried by Clint the whole way. 

“So what’s the terrible movie of choice?” Clint said, moving away from Tony. Clint wasn’t even going to bother pretending like someone who looked like Tony would be interested in him. He moved towards the kitchen area and Natasha offered them all drinks. 

“Bucky?” she asked. 

“Beverage or alcohol?” 

“Either or.” 

“Water and a vodka straight.” 

She brought them their drinks and then they arranged themselves comfortably on the furniture, Clint sat down beside Tony with his lemonade, Steve took an armchair, Bucky took the other armchair and Natasha was on the other side of Tony closest to Bucky’s chair. 

“Thanks for having us,” Bucky added. 

Tony didn’t answer Clint because he got distracted by Nat and Bucky. Not a lot happened, or so it seemed. They kept getting lost in each other’s eyes. Once they were settled, Jarvis was slowly adjusting too. His ears were still perked up, his sleeping position one from which he could easily get up and run if need be. 

“For tonight we thought we’d go a bit classy. I’ve got a Charlie Chaplin movie from 1936 called ‘Modern Times’ or one from 1951 called ‘A Streetcar Named Desire’. We don’t really look up plots but go from those terrible old school posters.” He showed the two movie posters next to each other on the screen of his tv. “Majority decides.” 

The majority went for Charlie Chaplin and they started the movie. Clint was quietly eating the snacks provided and Steve was going between responding to texts and watching it. Bucky would not have been able to tell the plot of this movie from Jurassic Park because he was too busy watching Natasha. 

He was so infatuated with her, he felt like a teenager again meeting the new girl he instantly develops a crush on. She was so mesmerizing and adorable. She was so small but not in a way that would ever equate to Bucky feeling like she couldn’t take care of herself. More just in the way that made him want to hold her in his lap and cuddle her. 

His eyes left Natasha for a second to go to the movie and he still didn’t know what was going on because he was thinking about whether or not he should ask her out. If things went south, it could ruin the band and that would just be selfish on his part but also, _Natasha_. 

She had made a big enough impression on Bucky to be an argument point all on her own. He sighed softly and continued debating. 

Clint on the other hand was acutely aware of Tony and his nearness. Something about him was intriguing to Clint in a way that few people were. There was something hiding behind that dorky, calm exterior and he was determined to find out what. Even if it was only on a platonic level. 

Clint was the first one to say anything about the movie, making a comment that had everyone chuckling and then he reached for his drink and took a sip, using the opportunity to side eye Tony and see what he looked like when he was laughing. Yep, it was just as he thought—pretty damn cute. 

The movie was over quickly and as much as Tony tried to focus on the movie in front of him, he knew that Natasha didn’t watch a single minute of it. What was so special about Bucky that attracted her so much?

“We don’t really have a dining room because we made a soundproof booth out of it. But if you’re hungry, Nat made a stew with meat and potatoes.” He got up and stretched. “Anyone interested?”

“I’m more interested in the soundproof booth,” Clint said and surprised Tony with it. 

“Sure, come along.” He headed for the wall and opened the makeshift door to show a set of drums, a guitar amp, and two lamps in two corners. “We built it ourselves and it’s far from perfect, but so far we never had any complaints. What do you say, Mr handyman?” It felt weird to be showing this. Especially to someone who made money building and repairing things. “You have a lot of band-aids on your hands and arms. Are you okay?”

“I say it’s pretty damn good,” he told him, looking around slowly. “Huh? Oh, these?” He lifted his arms to look at them. “Yeah, I’m clumsy. Not at work. Just in general. You know, like, walking and stuff.” He wasn’t even thinking about how his words sounded as he explored the booth. 

“Really?” He asked, surprised and quite proud of himself and Nat. “But how?” He chuckled. “You should be more careful. Do you have wound cleaner?”

“Yeah, looks fantastic.” He turned, smiling at Tony. “You sound like Bucky. I try to be careful, floors just aren’t a fan of me. Yeah, I mean, all my cuts and scrapes are clean they’re just… healing, ya know. So, band-aids.” 

“Thanks. That's a real compliment.” He smiled. “You should have fluffy carpets everywhere. Or have someone carry you around. Or you know those hamster balls for humans? You can’t get hurt that way.”

“Tony, can you get the side tables? I’m serving food now,” Nat called from the living room and Tony was honestly just happy Nat had redirected her focus to something else. 

“On it,” he called back. “You hungry?”

“I’d find a way to get hurt in one of those and I am _always_ hungry.” He followed Tony out of the room where Bucky was getting bowls out of the cabinet for Natasha who was standing at the stove waiting to serve the stew. 

Why did they look so domesticated together? And why did she look so happy when he gave her the bowls? Tony got the side tables set up in front of everyone. 

“How did the band start out? Who had the idea?” Tony asked Steve and Clint. 

Steve pointed between Clint and Bucky. “Those two been toyin’ with the idea since high school. When I came along in college, we looked for a drummer and started something pretty cool for a while,” Steve explained. “But Eddie moved out to California after graduation so we lost the drummer and just kind of disbanded for a while. We would still practice just the three of us but we stopped doing shows.” 

“It was Clint’s idea though,” Bucky said, handing Tony a bowl filled with his sister’s stew and then one to Steve. “And he came up with the name.” Clint shrugged modestly. 

Clint pulled his legs up underneath him on the couch and held his bowl in his lap, taking a sip and complimenting Natasha on her cooking skills. “My parents are big music people, so my brother and I were always around festivals and concerts and little intimate performances. Our parents taught us both a bunch of instruments and then I could sing on top of everything else.” He shrugged again. “It seemed like the natural thing for me to be in a band, so when Bucky and Steve came along it just made sense.” 

Tony was the last one to settle with food on the couch, sitting next to Clint again. “When you say a bunch of instruments, how many are we talking exactly?” He ate some and gave Nat a thumbs up. It was delicious as always. “Are your parents in the music industry?”

“Not in the industry, just music junkies,” he said, stirring his soup to cool it down a little more. “I play keyboard, acoustic and electric guitar, bass, drums, and I sing.” He looked down while he spoke, not trying to brag. “But I wouldn’t say I play them all at the same skill level. Anyhoo, enough about me. What meat is in this soup, Natasha? It’s really good.” 

Steve and Bucky exchanged a quick look between themselves but didn’t say anything. 

“So, what you’re saying is you essentially don’t need any of us if you could loop yourself?” Tony grinned and got up to get some bread. 

“Organic beef from a farmer’s market,” Nat answered and took two slices of the bread Tony gave her. They both liked to mush their stews or soups up even more. Tony got comfortable again on the couch next to Clint. 

“I’ve tried that. It’s really not as fun as having other people up there with you,” Clint said, glancing up quickly to give Tony a smile and then back to his food, nodding as Natasha answered. 

Bucky and Steve watched them mix bread into their stew with mild surprise at never having seen anyone do that before. Clint was too busy finishing his and asking if he could get a second portion to notice anything different about their stews. 

“Do you like to cook?” Bucky asked Natasha, his full attention back on her so Steve came over to sit on the other side of Tony and join the music discussion. 

“I do. Tony likes to bake and get baked. And what about you?” She asked, her voice small and intimate to keep things between Bucky and her. Tony watched Bucky for a second but he figured since they were still all in the same room it would be fine for them to talk separately. For now. 

“I love to cook, not so great at baking and I haven’t gotten baked since college. Can’t with my job and all,” he told her, following her lead and keeping his voice low, leaning more towards her.

“What’s your favorite food?” She asked as casually as possible, crossing her legs elegantly. “Good example for the kids. Tony’s job gets to him sometimes.”

“I love spicy curries, actually. Indian curries, like chicken vindaloo.” Everything about Natasha was just so easily graceful and then Bucky remembered she danced ballet and wanted to ask if she had videos of herself performing. He would ask another time. “I can imagine. I drink instead,” he said with a laugh. 

Nat made a mental note of that to look up just how difficult it was to make Indian food. Since Tony didn’t really like spicy food, she never ventured far into those kinds of food. They talked some more with their voices low. It was superficial but it was more than enough for Nat.

“How long have you been playing drums?” Steve asked him, running his fingers through his hair as he sat since some pieces had fallen forward into his face. 

“I can only imagine. Not that I’ve ever played my own gig or anything,” Tony said in response to Clint, chuckling nervously and eating slowly while Clint got a refill and Tony was left alone with the sexiness that was Steve. “We always wanted to learn to play instruments and when I finally turned eighteen I moved in with Nat. She’d started learning guitar by then and I’d always had a thing for the piano but I figured that would be too much. I went for drums. That was six years ago.” He explained and put his half finished bowl away since it was too big of a portion for him right now. 

“Oh, nice. You were the best drummer who came out. Blew us all away,” Steve told him with a smile, leaning more comfortably into the couch and bringing up a leg to tuck underneath himself. He toyed with the piercing on his nose and then remembered. “Oh, by the way. What do you think?” 

He got up and grabbed his bag, pulling out a black sketchbook and bringing it over. He opened the page to the wrong one at first and quickly flipped through his other sketches before finding the one of Tony’s tattoo. “Thoughts?” 

Clint rejoined them on the couch with his new bowl and looked over Tony’s shoulder to see what Steve was showing him. 

Tony beamed at the compliment. For someone who had taught themselves for the most part, he had been the best? He wiggled slightly where he was sitting. Usually when someone complimented him, his body would react in one way or the other. 

He looked over the tattoo design. It was nearly perfect. 

“This part here on the bottom… something doesn’t look as perfect as I imagined it would.” He showed the sketch to Nat who ignored him. “What do you think?” He asked Clint and showed him the sketch. 

“Um,” Clint checked it again and looked up to see Steve who was frowning. He was a perfectionist so this would drive him crazy too until it was figured out. “I don’t know, man. I don’t even know what you had in mind.” 

“Something with the matrix?” Steve asked, and Clint could already hear the ever so slight disappointment in Steve’s voice. Normally Bucky picked up on it and reassured him that he was still good at what he did but he was a little busy at the moment. 

Tony turned the book around and hummed in thought. The code looked fine but something was off. Or maybe it was just his mood because of Nat and Bucky. He looked up at Steve and saw a small pout, which he really didn’t expect. 

“I think I’d like the last part a bit more faded out. So not design but color.” He handed Steve back the book. “Think you can do that?”

Steve took the book back and looked at it, nodding. “I can definitely do that.” He closed it and went over to put it back into his bag while Clint leaned over closer to Tony. 

“He’s a perfectionist. Don’t take the pout seriously,” he said quietly, leaning back again and acting like nothing happened when Steve came back. 

Tony was surprised to hear Clint close like that and his breath on Tony’s neck tickled him slightly. The moment was over quicker than he could process it. 

"So, when can I come let you hurt me for money?" He asked Steve with a small grin. 

Steve pulled out his phone and smiled at the messages he had but went to his calendar instead, checking when he was working and what openings he had. “I have a slot Thursday morning at nine and another that afternoon at three or I have most of Friday still available.” 

“Can I come watch you hurt him?” 

“Sure, if he doesn’t mind,” Steve told Clint. 

Clint turned to Tony. “Can I come watch him hurt you?” 

“Sure, why not. But I’m not paying you,” he said with a grin. “Let’s do Friday. That’s the easiest day for me to get off from work.” He put it down in his calendar, added the address Steve gave him and nodded. He’d finally get the tattoo he’d wanted for so long. 

“Sweet, I’ll be there unless I have to work obviously.” Clint was nearly finished with his second bowl and full now, so he took it to the kitchen and when he came back, he spread out a little more on the couch, his thigh almost touching Tony’s. 

“Uh-oh, he’s getting into his post-food position,” Steve said with a laugh and Lucky perked up and came over to lay his head on Clint’s foot. “Also, Tony, I charge half-price for you guys.”

Tony looked down at their legs. He reached out to grab a blanket and hand it to Clint. 

“Let him make himself comfortable. You can feel at home,” he told Clint and took his bowl back to eat some more. Usually after a break of a few minutes he realized that he was still hungry. “Sweet! Thanks, man!” Tony had saved money for a while now to get that tattoo. He knew a custom design with colors wouldn’t be cheap but now it meant he’d have some extra money on the side. That was never a bad idea. “Are you sure though?”

“Words you should probably never say to me,” Clint mumbled, pulling the blanket up over himself and closing his eyes. He slid down more and his thigh pushed against Tony’s but he apologized and moved over, drifting on the edge of being asleep. 

“Yeah, positive. Family and friends always half off, even more when I’m feeling generous,” Steve told him, flashing him a grin. “Like this one,” Steve said, tugging down his sweater to show a tiny red heart on his chest right above his heart. “My mom has the same one and I did it for free, so after this one, if you want more, you never know which will be free.” He let go of his sweater and it bounced back up. 

The sight of a sleepy Clint was absolutely adorable. He was completely relaxed and that made Tony happy. Their home had always been their safe haven but it seemed to be comfortable enough for strangers too. 

“Thanks, I might take you up on that offer. I’ve been wanting that sleeve for over a year now but I have a few smaller things in mind too.” 

Nat looked over and Tony could feel her eyes on him. She had a few smaller tattoos on her back and ankles but that was it. She wasn’t a fan of too many all over the body, always reminding Tony he might regret it sooner or later. 

“Well, if you need your laptop fixed, or want movies or shows for free, let me know. Nat loves to stress cook, so there’s always food here.” It seemed only fair to offer something in exchange. 

“Always food sounds good,” Clint said sleepily from beside him, trying his best to stay in his personal space. He yawned and Bucky looked over and away from Natasha for the first time in a while and chuckled. “I’m your handyman,” he added with a yawn. 

“Hey, could I bother you guys for some coffee for him? Just because we have to get him home and I’m not carrying him twenty minutes,” Bucky said, looking at Natasha. “Sadly, I don’t have much to offer unless you want history lessons.” 

“And don’t worry about the coffee. I’ll carry him,” Steve offered and Bucky looked away from Natasha for the third time in an hour. 

“Stevie, really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt. Steve nodded. 

“I got him. He had a long day, let him sleep.” Bucky raised his hands in surrender and thanked Steve who got up to take his bowl to the kitchen, stopping only briefly to offer a hand for Jarvis to sniff. The cat did, curious, and then rubbed his hand against Steve’s knuckles. 

Clint startled awake but quietly so the only person who really would’ve noticed was Tony when Clint jumped. He looked around the room trying to remember where and with whom he was and when he did, he could relax. He was awake now, still slumped down on the couch, watching the cat up on his cat tree. 

Tony looked at everyone, happy about the relaxed atmosphere. He looked to the sleeping puppy who was very obviously dreaming and it was adorable to watch. Jarvis was still cautious but seemed to be more relaxed than before. He also saw how sleepy Clint was and he felt sorry for him. If they all had been closer, he would have offered him the couch. With the puppy and his friends there that didn’t seem to make sense though. 

He was about to get into conversation with Steve and Bucky when he noticed Clint’s movements. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly and reached out to place a hand on his thigh. 

Clint’s eyes slid to Tony and then to the hand on his thigh. Such an innocent but comforting gesture, he thought to himself. Tony was a sweetheart. Clint was glad he wasn’t just good at the drums but also had a personality. Same for Natasha. 

He sat up, his thigh moving out from under Tony’s hand, and he dragged a hand down his face, feeling the scruffy three-day beard he had going on and wondering if it was time to shave. 

“Yeah, all good. Just had one of those weird jumps, you know? When you first fall asleep? But thanks for asking.” 

“Yeah, I hear you,” Tony told him softly and watched him sit up. “Maybe you should go home and sleep there. We’ll talk in the chat or meet up sometime.” As someone who didn’t have a regular sleeping schedule, he knew it could weigh heavy sometimes. And even though he didn’t want them to leave yet, their needs came first, of course. 

“I’m always tired,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “And a good, warm meal like that just makes a nap so tempting.” He cracked his neck and then his knuckles. “Could I have a coffee though?” 

Bucky turned to look at Steve as if to say ‘told you so’ and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Sure,” Tony said and unwrapped himself from his blanket. “How do you take your coffee?” He asked halfway to the kitchen. “Nat, tea?” 

“Yes, please,” she said with a sweet smile. “Bucky, anything for you?”

Her attention went straight to him and that made Tony feel jealous. Usually he had her undivided attention and he knew that would change now. 

“Steve, do you want anything?” He asked instead and turned on the coffee machine. He had bought it secondhand and it was usually always acting up. Right now it decided to warm up but shut off and repeat that three times in a row. 

He put the kettle on in the meantime and tried the coffee machine again. This time it started up and actually decided to make coffee. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” he told Clint and handed him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you. They do indeed,” he said, taking the cup and sipping it despite how hot it was. “Want me to take a look at that?” He gestured to the machine with his chin. 

A man who drank his coffee as hot as Tony did. Had he finally found his soulmate? That thought made him chuckle to himself. 

“Uhmmm I mean, sure. If you want to and don’t mind?” He asked, making herbal tea for Nat and Bucky. “Hey. Did I get this right? Steve said he wants a cup of hot water?” He whispered to Clint. 

“I mean, not tonight. I don’t have my tools but I can definitely come back.” He sipped his coffee and said, “Yeah, he’s weird like that.” 

“That would be nice, but don’t stress yourself. I always wanted a proper coffee machine but didn’t want to spend all that money. I bought this second hand. You learn to deal with the hiccups.” 

He filled the can with hot water, putting the herbal tea in and putting it on a tray with two cups. “Hey, whatever floats his boat. I’m not one to judge. Can you turn the machine off and on again? I’d like a cup too.” 

He added a cup of hot water on the tray, bringing it to the living room and heading straight back to the kitchen. 

“You have to turn it off and on again for each cup? No, no. I’ll be back.” He did as Tony asked and tried to listen to the machine as well as he could to find the route of the problem but he figured he’d need to get in there to really figure it out. “I was gonna make yours but I have no idea how you take your coffee.” 

“Black. Dark and bitter like my soul,” he added the last part as dramatically as possible. “Sorry, I’m a night owl. This is my most active time.” He reached behind Clint to push the button for black coffee. 

“Mornings were invented for and by psychopaths so no need to apologize.” Clint down the rest of his coffee before it could get too cool and then went straight for the sink to rinse it out. “So when’s a good time for me to come and fix that? Your dark, black, bitter soul can’t survive with that thing.”

“So, basically for Nat?” He grinned and opened a cupboard. “I have the trusty old one up there, don’t worry about that. Whenever you have time. I work from nine to five. Though I don’t get home until seven.” 

“Oh, now I get why her and Buck get along,” he said with a chuckle. “Here’s what you’re gonna do for me: make a list of anything you and Nat would like to function better and how’s about… Friday after your tattoo I’ll come fix it? Consider it a thanks for showing up to the audition.”

“Ugh, those two will be my undoing.” Tony blinked, forgetting what he was about to do. That phrasing did nothing to help. “ _Anything_ as in…?”

“If I wasn’t already used to sharing him with Steve I might be jealous too,” he agreed and then turned to Tony when he heard the different tone of voice, raising his eyebrows. Without realizing, he licked his lips. “Uh, like… you know, like… the sink.” 

He took the cup and leaned against the counter behind him to look at Clint while he spoke. “That’s different. I doubt Steve looks at Bucky like he’s the most precious thing on earth.” He was glad that he couldn’t see them right now. A break would be nice. “Oh. _Oh_!” He felt embarrassed but tried not to show it. “That’s basically it, really.”

Clint chuckled, looking over at them briefly. “You’d be surprised. So, really? Just the coffee machine?” Clint also wanted to ask what Tony _thought_ he meant but he could tell by his expression that he was a little embarrassed. But what on earth could he have thought that was embarrassing? 

He leaned against the counter as well, noticing for the first time just how small Tony was. But it was endearing. It made Clint feel protective of him and also made him want to scoop him up and spin him around in his arms but he figured he should not do that. 

“There’s a draft in my room. I just don’t know where it comes from. If you don’t mind. It’s okay though. The most important thing is the coffee machine,” he said, sipping his coffee. Clint had nice arms, that was for sure. And a calm face. At first Tony thought he looked tired but now he thought differently. 

“Of course I don’t mind. I told you to make a list and you gave me _two_ things. It’s too cold in this city for you to have a draft. I got ya covered,” he said, wishing for something to do with his hands since he’d already washed his coffee cup. 

He looked over at Jarvis and asked, “How old is he?” 

Tony finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink while thinking about more things but that was more than he expected anyway, so that would suffice. 

“He’s four. We’ve had him for two years now. He’s a loner and doesn’t like strangers but he seems fine with you.”

“I haven’t really touched him yet. Cats don’t usually like me,” he said with a genuine pout. “Steve and Bucky are more cat people but they know how badly I’ve always wanted a dog so voila—Lucky.” He pointed to the puppy who was now curled up on top of Steve’s feet instead, sleeping peacefully. 

“I can’t really handle dogs. I don’t know what to do with them,” he said with a small chuckle. The pout on Clint was adorable. “He’s a cutie. But don’t dogs need a lot of attention?”

“That’s me with cats, but I still try. Some of the scratches here are my landlord’s cat,” he explained, pointing to a group of bandaids on his right arm. “Usually they do. They like to cuddle but Lucky is very calm most of the time, even though he’s so young. He’s like me, very easy-going, he’ll search out hugs and cuddles when he wants them and he likes to be near people.” He smiled, looking over at his little golden puppy who was dreaming, his paws twitching as he did. 

“One of my foster homes had a dog and he hated my guts. It was something big and dark. Really scary.” He shivered at the thought. “Aww, so you go to Steve and ask for hugs too like that?” He grinned and opened a box of cookies. “Do you want something? More coffee or cookies?” 

Clint forgot Tony grew up in foster homes for a minute there. Not like it was something he needed to remember all the time. If Tony and Natasha said they were siblings, they were siblings. He did wonder what it was like though. 

“Ah, I see. Sorry. Yeah I’m just unappealing to cats, apparently. It’s me, not them,” he laughed. He looked up from Lucky to the other golden boy in the room. “Yeah, pretty much, wanna see?” He took a half-step forward like he was going to go to Steve and he would if Tony said he wanted to see but then there was an offer of food. 

Clint turned back to Tony. “If you keep feeding me, I’ll never leave. But yes please, can I have some cookies?” 

He was surprised to see him so eager to show Tony how he could curl up on his friend. If he was completely honest, he was jealous because Nat was so small, which meant he usually ended up being the big spoon. 

“There’s always food here, I told you. I live on snacks and Nat tries to keep me healthy.” He chuckled and offered him the box of cookies. “Jarvis is actually pretty easy. You should go to him, if you’d like.”

“I understand the struggle. Thing one and thing two over there make vegetable smoothies and buy _kale_.” He faked a shudder and took a cookie. “It’s hard sneaking cookies in for me and Lucky. He’s the only one who eats like I do.” Most people would be embarrassed to admit that, Clint was kind of proud to be like his dog. “Do you have band-aids here?” He asked, taking a hesitant first step towards the watchful cat. 

“I hate kale. I absolutely hate it.” He pulled a face and shook his head. “I usually always have some stuff hidden away. So if you need a secret stash, lemme know,” he fake whispered and accompanied him to the cat tree. “Star Wars ones and some with memes on them. Yes, I spent money on that.” Jarvis opened his eyes immediately and looked from Clint to Tony, hissing carefully. 

“It’s okay, J,” Tony told the cat and stretched his hand out to pet him softly. “Let him sniff you.”

“Kale haters unite,” he said as Tony petted the cat, trying to distract himself from how scared he actually was. Cats _hated_ him and he never understood why. Even Steve was watching and Bucky glanced over every now and then, ready to see Clint once again be attacked trying to pet an animal. 

“This is honestly the scariest thing I’ve done since… I think since last week, but _still_.” Jarvis was sniffing at his fingers and Clint actually winced, making Bucky chuckle. “Fuck you, Barnes,” he said, his eyes glued to the cat but he knew it was Bucky laughing. “Oh, sorry for the swears.” 

“How do you feel about Brussels sprouts?” He grinned and watched Jarvis. The ears were still in a cautious position and the sudden movement startled him. “That’s okay. Just don’t startle him. He doesn’t like that.” He picked the cat up since Jarvis loved being held and it made him relax immediately. “Here, now you’re definitely safe.”

“The Belgians should be ashamed for ever sharing their disgusting food with the world,” he said, his terrible pun making Steve groan. His eyes followed Jarvis in Tony’s arms but he didn’t reach out for him. “You’re holding a tiny Swiss Army knife, you know?” But he very slowly lifted his hand again for Jarvis to investigate. On the floor, Lucky perked up, seeming to sense Clint’s nervousness but he only watched from where he was sitting. 

The pun in combination with Steve’s groan made him laugh. He and Clint would get along just fine. “It’s the cutest army knife ever, I promise. Look.” He gently scratched Jarvis’ chin and neck making him close his eyes and start purring loudly. “He’s rough around the edges and cautious, kinda like me.” Jarvis opened his eyes when he smelled Clint’s hand. Very slowly he rubbed his chin and cheek on his hand and gently bit him. “Don’t flinch, that’s a good sign.”

“Is he trying to eat me?” he asked, his voice very small and only slightly worried. He knew he wasn’t _actually_ trying to eat Clint. That would be insane. Right? _Right_? 

Clint chuckled. “I’m not very tasty, Jarvis. I eat a lot of junk and don’t moisturize properly, don’t eat me. Aww, he’s cute.” He used one finger to lightly scratch along Jarvis’ jaw and he seemed to like that. 

“You ever seen kittens play? They bite each other and it’s a sign of love. Cats are weird like that. Reasons why I love them,” he chuckled and watched the cat relax against him again. “See? You’re doing fine. He’s also a very picky eater, so I doubt he’d be interested in your dry and cracked skin full of junk food meat,” he grinned. 

“Oh, like people!” Clint said and again he heard Steve groan. 

“Clint you don’t need to air your kinks for everyone,” Steve complained but he was smiling. 

Clint chuckled, looking up at Tony. “The way you describe me, even though I just said it myself, is disgusting. I love it. ‘Dry and cracked skin’ wow.” He continued petting Jarvis, feeling more comfortable now. 

“No kink shaming here please, thanks. Biting, as long as it’s not vampirism and is consensual, is fine.” He told Steve with a grin. “You literally _just_ said that! I don’t think your skin is cracked. Doesn’t look worse than mine, just don’t compare it to Nat’s. She takes the whole skin care thing very seriously.” He liked that Jarvis relaxed. He trusted his cat’s instincts and if he liked someone this much, there was no need for him to be cautious. 

“I said I don’t moisturize properly! You’re the one who said my hands look like the desert! And yep, those two have lush customer cards meanwhile there’s me using the all-in-one shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, deodorant.” 

“Disgusting,” Bucky said, his only contribution and then he went back to talking to Nat, her hand resting in his palm as he admired how soft they were and she smiled softly. 

Tony looked at Bucky to tell him that efficiency wasn’t always a bad thing, but then he saw them holding hands, sitting much closer to each other now. Nat was basically glowing that’s how happy she looked just then. He turned back, having completely forgotten what he was talking about.

“Next time I’m even gonna try to hold him and I’ll make sure to use lotion first,” Clint said, slowly pulling his hand away from Jarvis. “I’m gonna get another cookie.” 

Tony put Jarvis back on the cat tree, which made the cat mewl unhappily but he quickly curled up again. That was, until Lucky got up and barked playfully. Jarvis hissed and tried to find a higher hiding spot but there was none. 

“I’m gonna get one too,” Tony said, just happy to not have to look at Nat and Bucky. 

Lucky watched the cat for another half second and then decided it was time for a new person so he went to Bucky and laid down between his feet with a huff. 

Clint had five cookies in his hand and two in his mouth and he wanted to talk to Tony but he didn’t think this through. He also wanted to ask for milk and hoped he wouldn’t choke and die before he got the chance. 

He finally managed to swallow and said, “Could I have some milk?” He felt like a large twelve-year-old asking for a glass of milk but he was also struggling to breathe. 

Tony watched Clint with a mix of fascination and slight judgement. He couldn’t help but laugh at him. He filled a glass with milk and handed it to him. “You could just… nevermind. Try not to die, please. At least not before the coffee machine is fixed. You got my hopes up.”

Clint downed half the cup and then said, a tiny milk mustache on his top lip, “I could just what? Don’t worry, Mr _oh no don’t worry about the machine_ , I’ll fix it.” He eyed him and finished the rest of his milk, licking it away from his lips and saying ‘ahh’. “My bad if I got too comfortable too fast. I do that.” 

He watched him and felt his heart beat faster. Clint needed to be protected at all costs. Protected and spoiled. “You could eat slower and not choke,” he finished his sentence with a small smile on his lips. “It’s a compliment that you feel comfortable.” 

“I could, that’s right. But the world could also end any moment and I don’t wanna be running for my life thinking about that cookie I didn’t eat.” He gave him a look that said ‘bet you can’t argue that’. “Oh. Then have some more compliments: your home is really warm and inviting. Our place next time. Even though I suppose next time will be band practice but afterwards come up and I’ll make Bucky cook.” 

“I can’t fight that logic,” Tony said shrugging and shaking his head. “Going by that logic you should always have someone to kiss and a cat or puppy nearby. Never know which kiss will be the last one or if the last time you touched your pet is truly the last time.” He got a cookie for himself, refilled Clint’s glass and then filled one for himself. “It’s all Nat. But thanks. I love it here and our landlord likes us too, which is a big plus of course.” He liked the idea of going to their place. He was curious to see what it looked like. “I can’t wait for band practice to be honest. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Thanks for completely freaking me out. I gotta see if I can get one of those baby holders but for pets and carry Lucky everywhere I go,” he said, looking over at him. He chose not to comment on the kissing because not many people wanted to kiss him lately but he was slowly coming to terms with being a happy dog guy for now. Plus, even though he thought it important for the future of the band, he wasn’t really ready to discuss sexuality and acceptance and such. 

“I’m excited for it too. Can’t wait to actually hear all of us playing together. It’s… the first time you hear everyone’s contributions come together and make one, layered sounds it’s like drugs, man, I swear. You just feel all floaty,” he told him with a grin. 

“Didn’t mean to freak you out, I’m sorry,” he smiled. It was true though. “I’m a bit nervous. I hope it’ll work out fine.” It was nice to see Clint this excited. Even though it would be another week until he would know for sure. But in that one week a lot would happen. He looked at the clock on the microwave.

“Nat, you’re behind schedule,” he called and shortly after he heard her curse. 

“I’m _so_ sorry. I have to get up at 6am for my first class on Monday. I need to get ready.” Even though she was speaking at a normal volume, she was still only looking at Bucky.

“No problem, we should probably get going anyway. I still have essays to grade and he’s been sleepy for four hours,” Bucky said, pointing at Clint but still looking at Natasha. He smiled. “I’ll text you? Or call? Whichever you prefer.” They had made plans to get coffee together. 

“I don’t mind either,” she told him with a smile as he helped her get up.

“True, we should go,” Clint said. “Steve, wake up.” Steve was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, his eyes closed and head slowly falling down but he jerked awake and said ‘I’m not asleep’ in a very stubborn way that made Clint grin. “Thanks for the… everything, Tony. And Nat,” he added quickly, opening his arms for a hug. “Wait, is this okay? Or handshakes?” 

“Yes, I want handshakes please. And while you’re at it, call me Mr Stark,” he scoffed and pulled Clint in for a hug. It felt nice not to be as tall. “It was a really nice evening. We should do it more often.” He pulled away slowly. Clint smelled good. It was a faint scent but it was soothing. “We’ll see you.” 

He looked at Steve and hugged him too. He felt strong and so well built. Tony could easily feel his muscles under his shirt. Nat was still in Bucky’s arms, whispering something and still staring in Bucky’s eyes when they pulled away. 

“Night, Bucky,” Tony said, less friendly but still friendly, of course. 

“Night, Tony,” Bucky called back, shooting the man a knowing smile. 

As they walked down the street, they were quiet for a moment and then Steve and Bucky said at the same time: “So, Clint.” Both men stopped and looked at each other, having a quick silent conversation and then Bucky was the one to carry on first. 

“You like Tony then?” Bucky started. Steve made a gesture as if to say ‘that’s what I wanted to say.’ 

“Why would you ask that?” 

“You looked at him a lot,” Bucky said. 

“Followed him into the kitchen,” Steve added. 

“Joked with him, bonded over your unhealthy diets and coffee, offered to come repair his entire house apparently free of charge, just to name a few things,” Bucky listed off and Clint had to admit he was impressed. 

“I don’t even understand how you noticed any of that when you were glued to Natasha all evening.” 

“Clint, think about who you’re talking to. When have either of us ever been able to do anything without him noticing?” Steve said, making Clint chuckle in agreement. 

“Doesn’t matter ‘cause—“ 

“There’s no way in hot hell Tony’s straight so don’t even try to use that as an excuse,” Bucky said. “Even I can see that.” 

“No, I don’t think he is either but I think _he’s_ more his type,” Clint explained, pointing at Steve. 

“Well that’s too bad because this Steve is taken.” He went back to sending his goodnight text and listening to Bucky and Clint discuss the matter. 

“You have no idea who he’s into but if I had to wager a guess, it would be you. He spent the whole evening talking to you,” Bucky said. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Clint said, quickly dismissing the whole conversation. “We’re in a band together, me saying _anything_ could disrupt _everything_. You and Nat immediately knew. I’m not gonna precariously balance the future of the band on me having a crush.” 

“Fine, Clint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering:
> 
> Tony and Nat were written by me (Blanket-of-Death)  
> Bucky, Steve and Clint are written by Im95notdead


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Nat get to know each other and Tony gets his tattoo while in great company.

Monday morning Clint had a full day ahead of him. He’d already ended up working Sunday morning before they went to Nat and Tony’s so despite the nice evening, he didn’t feel like he’d been able to truly rest. Especially seeing as Saturday had been the auditions. 

By noon, he’d gone to four different locations already and managed to give himself a mild shock once due to faulty wiring in a restaurant. 

He did his best not to think of Tony or how cute he was. He never usually had that problem with people. Not even his exes, which was a good enough reason for why they were his exes. 

As per usual, he hummed while he worked and the few jobs where he was alone in the room, he sang out aloud to himself. The only thing different from other times was that he kept finding himself singing love songs and it was irritating him now. 

Bucky on the other hand was having a wonderful day. Most of his students had scored well on their essays so they were happy, he was happy, his favorite barista was at his local coffee shop and gave him a free croissant and Natasha had replied to his text. Life was good and Natasha was a part of his. 

**Clint:** this is the mondayest Monday to ever monday and I hate it 

**Bucky** : shock yourself again? 

**Clint:** irrelevant, it’s just a bad day 

**Bucky:** so you did. What’s wrong? Tony on your mind? 

**Clint:** Ugh nvm stop texting me 

Clint put his phone away, about to text Steve when he remembered Mondays were generally his days off so he was probably either sleeping or at the gym. Or perhaps the third option which involved his art room, himself covered in paint and a canvas. 

He wanted to text Tony so to keep himself from pursuing that course of insanity, he texted Natasha, asking about what else needed fixing in the house and unlike Tony who seemed afraid to ask Clint to do his job, Natasha sent him a much better list and Clint grinned. Now he had an excuse to at least be around Tony longer than originally planned. 

On Tuesday morning, when Nat started the day a little later than usual, she and Bucky met up for a quick cup of coffee. 

Bucky waited excitedly outside the coffee shop for her, rocking on his heels slightly as he looked for her in the crowd. He didn’t check his watch. He didn’t want to have to think about how little time he had with her just yet. 

When he finally saw her, he pulled open the door and grinned at her. “Good morning,” he told her as she went inside, smiling up at him too. 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, locking eyes with him. “Good morning to you too.” They headed inside and she placed an order for a black tea with a little milk, handing the lady behind the counter her thermos. Her heart was beating out of her chest because of Bucky, but she knew how to not show it. But had she been looking forward to this? Yes. Did she try to look even more effortlessly perfect than usual? Also yes. She wanted to get to know Bucky and wanted to make an effort for him. 

Once they had their drinks, they sat at a little table by the window and Bucky wrapped his hands around his own thermos so the fact that they were shaking a little from nervousness wouldn’t be too obvious. 

“You look really nice, by the way,” he told her, wishing he had thought of something better to say though he didn’t even know what. He sipped his black coffee, breaking eye contact only for a brief moment. 

“Thanks.” She smiled and crossed her legs. “I did it for you,” she said casually as she took a sip from her tea to hide the blush on her face. “How are you?” She turned the cup between her hands. She was so nervous.

Bucky’s brain spluttered to a halt when she said she did it for him. On the one hand, it was incredibly refreshing to be with someone who was so open and direct. On the other hand, his heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak right away. 

“I…” He looked away, shaking his head gently and smiling. “How am I? Pretty damn great right now. What about you? Sleep well?”

She watched him closely, trying to read his face, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking and how he felt about what she said. “I did,” she told him. It was true. She dreamt of him. Even though they only just met, he was already in her dreams. “Everything’s good,” she added with a true and happy smile. 

Bucky listened, nodding and smiling softly, his finger tracing around the top of his thermos. “I’m glad to hear it. We should… we should make this a regular thing. Start the morning right.” He chewed his lip. “Would Tony be alright with that?” 

“That sounds great,” she admitted with a sweet smile. Start the day right. “Why do you care about Tony?” She knew how he could be but she didn’t want Bucky to worry about that.

“I have a little sister,” he said with a shrug. “She’s twenty now but still. I understand the need to know she’s in good hands and Tony doesn’t know me. Yet.” 

“A baby! What’s her name?” She asked and leaned forward onto the table, resting her chin on the back of her hand. “He’s a sweetheart and he’ll get to know you. In time. This is about you and me.” She liked the sound of that. 

“Becca,” he said, grinning. It made him happy that Natasha wanted to know about his sister. “I look forward to getting to know him. But especially you.” He leaned forward too. 

Tony didn’t like how easily Nat seemed to be falling for Bucky. At the same time he absolutely loved how happy she looked; how she danced and hummed when she was doing chores. She was even asking for chocolate cake. Tony went ahead and got all the ingredients on his way home and made Nat her favorite kind of chocolate cake with colorful sprinkles on top. 

On Friday he brought half the cake to the tattoo shop, half an hour early. He was so excited that he’d finally get his dream tattoo, he barely slept. 

“Good morning,” he greeted Steve with a smile. “I’m gonna get coffee. You interested?” He placed the cake box on the counter while he spoke.

“Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks.” 

Tony went ahead and grabbed the largest coffee for each of them, including Clint, even though he hadn’t seen him yet. 

“Despite having brought food _and_ coffee, Clint hasn’t appeared out of thin air. Is he okay?” Tony grinned and got rid of his first layer of clothing. He was wearing a white tank top underneath his Nirvana shirt. 

Steve prepared the things around him, taking a sip of coffee every now and then. He gathered the colors he would need, a cup of water to rinse the needle, medical-grade soap, a cloth, his black gloves to keep his hands clean, and the tattoo stencil. 

“It’s still early. He’ll be here.” Steve gave him a knowing smile which Tony chose to ignore. He ate some of the cake, idly chatting with Steve who complimented the cake too, even though he only ate a tiny piece of it. 

Just as they both were mostly finished and Steve was starting to shave and sterilize Tony’s arm, they heard the front door open but it wasn’t Clint, just another customer. 

Steve’s phone buzzed and he asked one of his colleagues, Namor, to read it for him while he pressed the stencil from the spirit master paper onto Tony’s arm, holding it in place while the outline set properly. 

“Clint said he has to do some work for… Furry? What the hell? Anyway, he’ll be here about hour two. Said he loves you. Thought the guy you liked was called Sean or something,” Namor said. “Want me to write back something?” 

Steve chuckled. “He meant Fury, our landlord. The guy I like is called Sam, Clint is just affectionate and yeah, just tell him that’s fine and I’ll see him soon.” 

“I wrote ‘k’,” Namor said, tossing the phone back onto Steve’s jacket and walking away. 

Steve chuckled. “Thanks, Namor. Tony, you good to get started?” 

“A little disappointed, not gonna lie,” he told Steve with a smile but nodded. “Sure, go ahead. Let’s get started.” From his previous tattoos he knew that it would hurt. He also knew that it would take weeks to finish, but it was a start, right? 

“So, Sam?” He asked but knew better than to distract Steve while he was doing the outline of the tattoo, but Tony got bored so easily and wanted to talk, which was part of the reason why he had been glad that Clint would be there too. 

Once Steve had the outline done and was re-adjusting his angle for the next part he was going to do, he answered Tony. 

“He works with Bucky. English teacher. Sweetest person alive and also hot as hell,” Steve said, leaning in again and trying to be as gentle as possible. He was well known and recommended for his accuracy and soft touch. It still hurt like hell but Steve was good about not adding any more pain than was absolutely necessary. 

Tony sighed, trying to focus on something other than the buzzing and the pain that came with it. He was getting slightly dizzy from it. Hopefully it didn’t show too bad. “How’d you guys meet?” He asked, just wanting some conversation. 

Without looking up, Steve said, “Namor, bring Tony a sucker and a glass of water please?” Namor grumbled but got up without hesitation. He just liked complaining. 

“What flavor?” Namor asked, standing by the little cup of suckers. 

“Blueberry,” Tony said and Namor brought it over, unwrapped it and put it in the hand he could use. 

“That should help and to answer your question,” Steve said, dabbing what he’d already drawn with the cloth, “I picked Bucky up from his school a few times for drinks. He and Sam are friends so he’d invite him.” He stopped talking to focus and then resumed. “He knows I’m shy so he gave Sam my number and he texted me not long after.” 

Tony thanked Steve and his colleague and slowly sucked on the lollipop. Under other circumstances he would have around a hundred dirty jokes but he didn’t quite feel up to that just now. 

“That sounds cute. I hope you guys work out,” he told Steve and drank the water.

“Thanks. Our first date is this evening, so let’s see,” he told him. 

An hour later and a significant amount of the first section finished, the door opened again but Steve didn’t turn his head, too focused on what he was doing. Namor was standing over his shoulder, watching him work, arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

Namor turned when the door opened and actually smiled. He knew who Clint was, he just liked being a jerk. 

“Clark, so good to see you.” 

“Why are you like this?” Clint said, coming in to lean in and kiss his cheek and Namor’s smile deepened. 

“It’s fun. Looks good, huh?” He said, pointing at Steve’s work on Tony’s arm. Clint went over, breathing hard from running down the block even though he’d already said he would be late. 

“Yeah, looks really good. Hey, Tony, Stevie,” Clint said, pulling up a chair and plopping down in it beside Tony. Namor brought him some water and then went to the back and didn’t come back out.

“Look who it is,” Tony smiled and waved with his free hand a little. “I brought cake and coffee. Both behind you.” Steve paused for a moment to drink the last of his coffee as well. “It looks amazing. But I think my arm will be pretty numb for the rest of the night.” He shifted in the chair and used the short break to make his back and neck crack. “Better. How was your day?” He turned back to look at Clint. 

“Yeah numb and then painful,” Clint said, making a face and remembering when Steve did his sleeve. “It was alright. Our landlord wanted me to fix his a/c unit. It’s unusually hot today and when he turned it on, it sparked,” he said with a laugh. “But otherwise good and now I’m here and cake, did you say?” 

He turned around in his spinning chair and opened the box, taking out a slice and taking his coffee which was cold, so he quickly went to the back where the microwave was. Namor was in a chair reading a book. He came back out with his piping hot coffee and sipped it. 

“Ah, sweet, sweet nectar. So, your sister sent me a better list of things to do later so I hope you don’t get sick of me too fast.” 

“The better question should be: did you just microwave coffee?” Tony asked in pure disgust. 

“Would you not be more disgusted by me drinking cold coffee that’s _not_ iced?” He asked, sipping it while making intense eye contact.

“That’s what I do all the time. I don’t always get to drink my fresh coffee when I’m at work.” He held eye contact with Clint just as intensely. He was used to stare offs with Nat—which he usually always ended up losing—and Clint wasn’t nearly as scary as her. 

“Well that sounds like a _you_ problem. I, on the other hand, will accept being a heathen and using the microwave,” Clint said, taking a huge bite of the cake, leaving bits of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. 

“Clint’s disgusting,” Steve said, “you learn to love it.” He dabbed Tony’s tattoo and then took a moment to stretch and roll his neck before going back to work. 

“Aw, you love me.” Clint smiled wide but thankfully kept his lips closed to save them from seeing all the chocolate in his teeth. 

“Fine then, heathen. Just know you won’t get more chocolate cake for that!” He pointed a finger at him and tried to look serious. 

Clint took a second piece despite being nowhere near done with the first and then bit it. “Jush try an’ schtop me,” he said around a mouthful of cake. He swallowed and said, “if I throw up on your carpet later just know it’s your fault.”

Tony looked at Clint, then looked at Steve who didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and then back to Clint. 

“If your tummy aches, don’t come crying to me!” He finally said, but less witty than he wanted to be. 

Clint laughed and so did Steve. “I could eat concrete with a side of jam. Tummy aches and Clint Barton are not compatible.” 

“But he will throw up if he eats too much cake,” Steve said, taking a quick break to flex his hand and drink some water. “So stop. It’s hot out.” 

Clint covered part of his cake with a napkin and focused on the first piece he took, taking another bite to drink with his microwave coffee. “You’re not my mother, Rogers.” 

“Thank _god_ for that,” Steve said. Clint chuckled. 

“So Tony,” Clint started and Steve looked up at him quickly but Clint ignored the look. “Favorite band?

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled at the interaction between Steve and Clint. “Haven’t had a favorite band since the good old days of My Chemical Romance, Bullet For My Valentine and whatever other complicated names they used to have. I listen to whoever makes the best music at the moment. What about you?”

“Interesting, emo child. I’m a fan of Awolnation, Arcade Fire and Francis and the Lights, to name a few.” He eyed the lollipop in Tony’s mouth and smirked, deciding to test the ‘is Tony straight theory’ while also being his usual dirty self. “Almost done with that one? Need something else to suck on? Some ice?”

“Yep, as I said: good old days.” He watched Steve for a moment when Clint’s question caught him off guard. “Why? Does watching me give you ideas?” Tony asked with a grin. “Do you volunteer?”

Steve removed the needle to laugh. “ _Finally_ , Clint, someone as dirty as you.” He shook his head and went back to the pattern he was working on. 

Clint was watching Tony with a mix of pleasant surprise, respect and mild arousal. He chuckled, chewing his bottom lip and looking away. He went over at least seven different dirty comebacks before remembering that he still didn’t know Tony _that_ well. 

“Maybe I was just offering to get you another lollipop and your mind went straight to the gutter.” He raised an eyebrow, his expression very playful.

“Sure. _My_ mind is the problem here,” he replied with a snort, but hesitated before he continued. “Yeah, get me another, if you don’t mind. Don’t like the feeling of my mouth empty.”

Clint laughed, getting up to get Tony another and Steve called out the flavor after him and he brought it back to him. He unwrapped it and held it out, resisting the urge to put it in Tony’s mouth because Steve would probably tattoo Clint’s eye if he did. 

There were so many things to say about Tony not liking his mouth being empty and maybe Clint really had met his match. 

“There ya go,” he said. “No longer empty.” 

He was heading back to his seat when the door opened again and a tall blonde woman in all black with almost as many tattoos as Steve and multiple piercings down her ears came in. 

Clint turned, tensing a tiny bit but he smiled and Steve didn’t look up, relying on either Clint to say something or the person to. Namor came out of the back and when he saw who it was he promptly went back without a word. 

She turned and smiled at Clint. “Hey, Clint.” She came over and held her arms open for a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek and he gave her one back. “Long time no see.” 

“Really is. Didn’t know you worked Fridays, Bobbi.” 

“I don’t, just came in to pick up a drawing I did for another client.” She went over to her station and started digging through the portfolio there. 

Clint turned to look at Steve who was smirking and refusing to look up. Bobbi came back over for a moment and her and Clint chatted superficially and then she said goodbye to everyone and left, telling Steve she’d see him Monday and kissing Clint’s cheek again and telling him that they should catch up sometime. Maybe grab a coffee. 

When she was well and truly gone, Clint turned to Steve. “I’m not getting coffee with her. She’s just going to spend fifteen minutes telling me why tea is better for me,” he said. “And then once she’s done, she’ll start on whatever sweet thing I ordered at 10am and why I’m going to die of clogged arteries.” 

“No one said you have to get coffee with her, Clint,” Steve said. “Did anyone say that, Tony?”

Tony once again ended up watching the scene in front of him and not saying a thing until Steve was talking to him. And even then he needed a moment to come back to the present. Who was she?

“Nope, not that I heard. Even on the off chance your cousin does message you, you can just keep postponing. Or you actually do arrange a date and just hours before that you cancel with the promise that you’ll get back to her. You never do of course.” As casually as possible he threw the word ‘cousin’ in there. It was all he could come up with that quickly. “Mind handing me my glass of water please?” He asked Clint, reaching his hand out. 

Clint handed him his water and sat back down in his chair, annoyed. He did his best to avoid Bobbi which wasn’t always easy since she worked for Steve there at the tattoo parlour but he had Steve let him know her schedule to avoid her. They were both better off not being in each other’s lives. It seemed like a good idea at first until the arguing started around hour three of being together and it happened. Every. Time. 

“Yeah, she’s kinda hard to say no to. She’s very… intense. That’s why I usually just avoid her,” Clint said. “We used to date.” 

“Little more than that, Clint,” Steve mumbled.

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed. “We were engaged and then we broke up. The end,” he added, picking up his piece of cake and stuffing a large bite into his mouth so he could chew instead of talk. 

Tony’s eyes widened. No, he didn’t see that coming at all. Clint had been engaged. Yes, he could see that happening but not with a woman. Especially not with that woman. He was at a loss for words for a moment. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, then definitely don’t meet up with her. Ever.” He tried to end it with a smile but found that it didn’t feel real so it probably didn’t look real either. What else was there to say about that?

“Yeah, well, you know… yeah,” Clint said, not having much else to add on. He scratched the back of his neck and sipped his lukewarm coffee. “How much more are you gonna do today, Steve?” 

Steve leaned back and wiped his forehead using his forearm. “Another twenty minutes and then we’ll call it a day. You good, Tony?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready to be done for the day. No offense. It’s probably more exhausting for you than it is for me.” He smiled at Steve and leaned back a little. “Do you have any other big projects today or is it going to be chill until your date tonight?” He wanted to know more about his evening plans if he was completely honest but he didn’t want to be rude. 

Steve finished a particularly difficult part and then leaned back, taking a short break before he did the last fifteen minute stretch. 

“Nothing else. Gonna go home, shower and exfoliate _everything_ ,” he said suggestively, “and then try on what I’ve been thinking about wearing for the last few hours to make sure it actually looks good.” He leaned in again and said, “I’m nervous as hell. I really like him.” 

“Aw, Stevie, Sam likes you a lot too. You’re a fantastic guy, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Clint said, grateful for the subject change.

“I agree with Clint. He better be as prepared as you are for tonight. And remember to stay safe out there, just saying.” It was exciting to send Steve off to a date. “Is it going to be all romantic? Dinner and movies? Or are you gonna take a walk in the park?” 

“Stay safe?” Steve asked, his head down. “He made a reservation at a really nice Japanese place downtown and then he suggested walking the highline afterwards, so sounds romantic to me. What do _you_ think?”

“You’re gonna make me spell it out for you? Condoms, Steve. Safety first.” He pointed to his phone next to Clint for him to hand it over. “What’s the name of the place?”

Steve chuckled. “I just wanted to be _sure_ you were telling me to use protection.” He focused on making sure the last part was as neat and in-line as the rest despite how tired his eyes were and how nervous he was getting for the evening. He dabbed at the tattoo and sat back, putting away the pen. 

He let out a heavy exhale. “Okay, done. For now. See you back here in two weeks. Oh,” Steve said, looking at Clint who was handing Tony his phone. “It’s called Tetsu.” 

Steve went off to get the cleaning materials and the bandages and cling film to wrap Tony’s progress with. 

“Look good?” Clint asked him, seeing him scroll on his phone. Clint felt slightly uncomfortable at having had that little impromptu visit by Bobbi and then explaining to Tony. Even if Tony didn’t care, didn’t like him, it was always an uncomfortable situation admitting you’d been engaged and it hadn’t worked out. 

Tony scrolled through the reviews first, then the pictures and then the menu, before he finally nodded. 

“Looks very nice for a first date.” He saw Steve come back and give him a thumbs up. “I hope you’ll tell us about it tomorrow.” He watched him gently apply ointment all over his arm and wrap it up. “How long do I keep the wrap on? And do you have an ointment for me that I can apply?” His last tattoos were nowhere near this big and even though he had experience, he wanted to make sure he did everything right. 

“Leave the bandage on for three hours minimum and no more than twelve and then clean it gently with this,” Steve said, holding up a small bottle of antibacterial soap, “and some warm water. Let it dry completely and then wrap it with plastic wrap. No lotion or anything else, though I’m sure you know that much already.” He gathered all the things together and put them in a little black bag with the tattoo parlour logo on it that Steve had designed. “Wash it every four to six hours and repeat for the next three or four days. Just until it starts to flake but I’ll be around you to keep an eye on it too.” Tony nodded along as Steve spoke. 

Steve went to the back to look for a few more things to add to the bag Tony had and to write down the instructions he’d just given him. 

Clint eyed the tattoo, leaning up to look at it. “Looks good. How do you feel?” 

Tony looked at the contents of the bag again and then to his wrapped arm. He wouldn’t be able to put his shirt back on top of his tank top. 

“I’m glad the buzzing is over for now. I was starting to get a headache. It looks pretty dope. What do you think?”

“I think it’s gonna be really awesome when it’s finished. We can be sleeve buddies. Except grandpa Bucky,” he said, smiling, as Steve came back out and put everything else into the bag. 

“There’s the instructions, the special moisturizer which you only use once it starts flaking, and everything you need. I also maybe put one or two business cards in there and I mean, I’m doing fine but hey, if you know anyone who wants one maybe send them my way?” Steve said, pushing his hair out of his face again and sipping his water.

“We can be the three musketeers with sleeves,” Tony grinned at Clint and gave him a thumbs up. “Thanks! And I will, if it comes up. I actually know someone who wants a few more piercings too.” He got up and folded his shirt sloppily to stuff it in the bag too. “Thanks, Steve. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He wiggled his eyebrows while he spoke. “Have fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint makes good on his promise to fix stuff around the place for Tony and Nat. Tony and he talk and get to know each other.

Clint and he headed out of the shop where he stretched a bit. “I’m gonna need another coffee. What do you say, heathen? Proper iced coffee or normal hot coffee?”

Clint chuckled. “Normal, always normal. I’ve had iced coffee once in my life and it’s a no from me,” he said, sticking his tongue out as if to emphasize his point. “I want some food. Like, a bagel. Hungry? We can get it to go.” 

“Normal coffee and a bagel each?” He asked, still looking at Clint’s tongue piercing. “Always wanted one of those but never dared to do it. Does it hurt?”

“Sounds great and yeah, it’s painful but definitely not the most painful. You can’t kiss anyone for a while and alcohol is a no-go too until it’s healed. I mean, you can but it’s definitely not worth it,” he said with a knowing laugh. “I got this thing on a dare in college.” 

“Yeah, the healing period is a big no for me.” He pointed in the direction they were going for coffee first. “It looks good and I bet it’s a lot of fun too.”

“Yeah, surprising as this may be, I didn’t really weigh the pros and cons while drunkenly running to get it done,” he laughed again. “Ah, yeah. Yeah, that’s true.  _ She _ always liked it.” He jerked his head back in the direction they’d come from to indicate Bobbi. He wasn’t sure why he thought it was a good idea to bring her back up in casual conversation about a sexual matter but hey, if Clint only acted on good ideas he’d get nothing done. 

Tony raised his eyebrows and his heart sank. He would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t think Clint was gay or at least bi. Something about him was very interesting to Tony but he guessed he’d have to find out what without the added pleasure of a sexual component. He hummed to show that he was listening, but he had nothing else to say. 

They headed into the coffee shop and each placed their orders, paid and got their drinks. 

“Do you have a bagel shop in mind?” Tony asked before sipping his coffee.

“There’s one up here on the corner. It’s really great,” Clint said, sensing that something was weird between them. Which made sense, he thought. Most people weren’t comfortable to talk to someone they’d only just met about the other person’s sex life with their ex-fiancée. 

They went inside and Clint recited his order perfectly while Tony took a minute longer to decide what he wanted and then they walked to Tony’s place, chatting. 

“So,” Clint began, now inside Tony and Nat’s apartment. He sipped his coffee and wiped his mouth before speaking, making a conscious effort on his part to remember to do so. “Natasha sent me this.” He turned his phone around for Tony to see the list. “Where should I start?” 

Tony put the second half of his bagel down and wiped his hands before taking Clint’s phone. Nat had mentioned things to him that Tony hadn’t even noticed.

“The coffee machine is the most important please.” Tony looked towards the hallway. The light bulb there had stopped working months ago but neither of them were able to reach it, so they had given up. Their landlord was supposed to bring them a ladder, but he never did, so they plugged up a nightlight in the hall. 

One of the knobs on the stove was loose but that wasn’t worth mentioning, Tony thought. Same with the squeaky cabinet door. Though to have the draft in his room gone would be really nice. But who cared about their bathroom sink problem? 

“Huh, she listed a  _ few _ things. Sorry about that.”

“That’s fine, it’s what I asked for,” he said, finishing his bagel and wiping the cream cheese off his fingers. He went to the sink and washed his hands and then grabbed his backpack where he’d put everything he would need for the jobs Nat had listed. He normally had an actual toolbox but he didn’t need some of the bigger things, so the backpack would suffice for today. 

He slung his tool belt around his hips and fastened it shut, looking for his screwdriver. He went back to the kitchen and then began taking the coffee machine apart so he could see inside. 

“There’s the bastard,” he said under his breath, finding the wires that were slightly exposed and thus damaged. He started repairing it, wondering if he should strike up conversation but not sure what to say. 

Seeing Clint at work and really focused on only one thing for once was… different. And that belt around his hips? Very nice, ten out of ten. Tony wrapped the remains of his bagel in the foil it came in and went to the kitchen, where he leaned against the counter to watch Clint work. 

“Why’d you choose this line of work? Apart from the obvious need to pay bills?”

Clint startled ever so slightly, so focused on what he was doing when the silence had lasted a little longer. 

“Growing up, things in the house were always breaking down. No one else really bothered with it so if our fridge stopped working, we just ate what we could and then had takeout until it was running again or my dad called someone about it. Eventually I got sick of that and started learning to do it myself. Then I got a degree in it and here I am.”

“So a man who likes to handle stuff?” He jumped up to sit on the counter. “Well, it’s a good job and you’ll always find work anywhere on this planet. Maybe even further out. Do you enjoy it?”

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes sliding over to Tony sitting on the counter. Why was he so cute? “It is. I used to work for Oscorp but they were a little too shady for my liking, so I went freelance. Works just as well and yeah, I enjoy it.” He was screwing the back of the coffee machine closed and then said, “Should be all good now. No more on and off.” 

He checked his phone for the next thing, trying to do everything that needed to be done in each room before he moved to the next. “The…” He scrolled, looking for it. “The pantry door doesn’t shut properly?” He looked at it, remembered seeing it on Sunday, and then changed his screwdriver from a Phillips head to a slot head, going to it. 

Tony jumped down from the counter and turned on the coffee machine to give it a go. 

“Yeah, the doorknob is wonky,” he said and admired Clint’s back for just a moment. “Want another coffee?” He glued his eyes to the coffee pouring into his cup. “You can help yourself to snacks from the pantry too, if you’d like.” 

“I’m okay for now but could I get some water?” he asked. It really was warmer than usual for it to still be early spring. He was contemplating removing his sweater. 

He went to his backpack to get a lubricant for the hinges once he was done tightening the screws on the doorknob. He decided to tug his sweater off while there, his shirt coming up at the same time, and then he tossed it on top of his backpack, coming back over just in his white tee. 

Tony turned on some music and got a clean glass that he filled for Clint. 

And then Clint  _ had _ to come back in a white t-shirt. Worn blue jeans, that belt, and a white shirt. Tony almost dropped the glass but managed not to at the last second. 

“There you go. Anything else can I do you?” 

“Can you do me?” Clint said with a laugh. “Maybe later. Just kidding,” he added on, not wanting to make things awkward for once. “All good, thanks. I’ve got snacks, music, and good company, I’m set.” He went back to the pantry after drinking half the glass and then started working on the hinges. 

“I meant do for you, sorry,” Tony said quickly. Something about that simple down to earth look got to him. He decided to sit back down on the counter with his cup of coffee, turning the volume up more. Just an attempt to drown out Clint’s response in his head. ‘Maybe later.’ That  _ would _ be pretty nice. 

Clint hummed along to the song as he worked, finishing the door, then the loose stove knob, and then doing a quick check of everything else in the kitchen to be sure there was nothing that even Natasha had missed. 

He consulted his list again when he didn’t find anything else, still humming. 

“Okay, lightbulb change first,” he said, walking towards the hallway. It was reachable without a ladder so he did just that, extending his arm up and barely going on tiptoe to unscrew it and replace it. Easy-peasy. 

He brought the old one and put it on top of his backpack to dispose of properly and not leave broken glass anywhere in the house trash. 

“Tony? Bathroom sink or bedroom draft first and also can you show me where both of those places are?” 

Tony took a picture of Clint reaching to change the lightbulb and sent it to Nat without a comment. He was upset that it was so easy for Clint and a real struggle for Nat and himself. 

“Could you hand me the nightlight please?” He pointed behind Clint and when the sweet, handsome handyman did, Tony quickly took another picture and sent it to Nat after circling his butt twice. “Thanks. I say draft in the room first.” He pointed behind himself. “This way,” he said and carried the bluetooth speaker with him to his bedroom. 

He actually took time out of his day to tidy the floor—throw things in his closet—and fix the bed—fluff the pillow and straighten the blanket a bit—and he was quite proud of himself. 

“Step inside. Knock yourself out.” He held the door open for Clint. 

Clint walked in and looked around the room. The first thing that caught his eye was the one brightly colored wall and then his eyes went around the rest of it—to the bed, the desk,the small personal touches and then back to Tony. It was simple but comfortable like the rest of the home. 

“I like your room,” Clint said and he was glad he wasn’t facing Tony anymore so he didn’t see Clint grimace at the comment. Why did it sound like middle schoolers on a study date? 

He went to the window and ran his fingers along the sill, feeling for the draft. He picked up the weatherstrip he’d brought with him. Since summer was around the corner he didn’t want to do any heavy-duty insulation just yet but maybe around September he’d come back and completely redo the windows so maintaining a comfortable temperature sans draft would be no problem all year round. 

“Thanks. I renovated two years ago. The color isn’t quite dark enough for me but it’s nice. Hey, J,” he greeted Jarvis who suddenly appeared from under the blanket on the bed. He sat down next to the cat. “Do you think you can fix it?” Nat would hate to see him on his bed in outside clothes and that thought made him chuckle. 

“The draft? Oh yeah, I’m just thinking about what to do next time,” he said without really noticing how he had just invited himself back. “I, uh. I mean, I can do a temporary fix now since summer’s coming up anyway and then next time come earlier and really just redo it because the insulation here is poorly done,” he explained, his eyes on the cat in Tony’s arms. 

He opened the weatherstrip and began placing it carefully along the base of the window so the draft was blocked. 

“Hmmm, figured it needed more TLC. Thank you though. When it rains it gets annoying.” He got up, which made Jarvis mewl and jump up too. “Our landlord is a nice guy but he doesn’t get anything done ever. But he took us in when no one else wanted to take that risk. We couldn’t pay rent on time once and he was okay with it because he knew we had expenses with Jarvis that month. That’s why I don’t want to push him about the draft.” He felt a need to explain. It wasn’t a very good reason but it was something. “Can you do it? I’m sure I can make the landlord split the bill with us so you get the costs in and something for your work too of course.”

“Understandable,” Clint said, applying the last bit to the window sill. “Pay me back in favors. Not for today but next time. Make us a website that doesn’t look like club penguin.” He dusted his hands off as he finished, moving back. “Bathroom?” 

“Club penguin. Now there’s something I haven’t heard in years,” Tony chuckled. “Sure. Yes! I love programming. That wouldn’t even be work for me.” 

He led the way to the bathroom, which was in between his and Nat’s room. “The cabinet and I already forgot what else it was.” He stood in the doorway while Clint looked around. The bathroom was absolutely immaculate with scented candles and little decorations. 

“Why do I get the feeling Natasha cleaned again before I got here?” he asked with a chuckle. He quickly fixed the issue with the cabinet and then checked the sink. The problem seemed to be with the piping not with the faucet. He moved the rug in front of the sink and then got down on it, opening the doors below the sink to gain access to the pipes.

He got down on the rug and then slowly laid down until his head disappeared under the sink. He pulled a wrench off his tool belt, slowly removing a piece of the pipe to check it. 

“Oh, she cleans at least one part of the bathroom every day. Every three days it gets wiped, dusted and deep cleaned. As does the kitchen.” 

Tony went to get a bucket for Clint and any water that might come out. When he came back into the bathroom, at first he was stunned into silence. Clint’s t-shirt had slipped up exposing his stomach. 

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked him and placed the bucket next to him once he finally managed to speak. 

The darker hair below Clint’s belly button leading further down was distracting.  _ Very _ distracting. He went to get the Bluetooth speaker to continue the music or else he would get some crazy ideas.

Clint carefully pulled the pipe out and deposited the contents into the bucket. 

“Just talk to me. Usually I just let my mind wander or I sing but I have company for once. It’s nice.” He went back under the sink, using another tool to clean the piping that was there and find the source of the issue. 

Tony pressed his lips together. The shirt went up even further. Why did that keep happening? “Um, tell me about Lucky? Why that dog? Why the name?” He asked. It was the best thing he could come up with.

“Bucky bought him to surprise me. He came with the name. Bucky’s always said I remind him of a golden retriever and when he and Steve went to find me a puppy, Lucky was the only one who was still sleeping instead of barking and going nuts,” he told him, smiling under the sink. “When they went in to get him,  _ then _ he perked up and started wagging his tail. Apparently Bucky said ‘that’s Clint’ and bought him. Seeing as you’re not a dog person, I appreciate the interest.” 

He popped his head back out and sat up, sighing, and then he yawned before heading back under. 

“That’s really, really cute. Bucky knows you, huh?” He asked and leaned against the washing machine. “Dogs aren’t terrible or anything but I just prefer cats. The purring, the whiskers, the paws. All very nice. You don’t have to take them out. Jarvis is a loner and prefers to be the only cat here, which makes it much easier for Nat and me.”

“Yeah, he’s my best friend. I mean, I love Steve too but I’ve known Bucky since we were both acne-covered, fifteen-year-olds.” He listened to Tony talk. “Understandable and very easy. I like the me-time walking Lucky gives me. Hey, would you mind bringing me that glass of water?” 

“I’d love to see pictures from back then because of the way you just said that,” he chuckled, going to find a sports bottle that he filled with water, assuming it was easier to drink out of for Clint. “There you go,” he said, crouching down as he reached out to Clint. “I never thought of it that way. You have to go out every day two or three times no matter the weather though. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Ha, no way. He’d strangle me.” Clint thought about it for a second, thanking Tony for the water and taking a long sip, no longer under the sink. He looked up at him and gave a shrug. “No, doesn’t really bother me. I love the rain and snow and so does he. And I’m slowly learning that maybe morning people have a point.” He slipped back under. “Having those extra hours in the day can be nice.” 

“No, we can’t let that happen.” He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. “I’m not convinced, sorry. I like to sleep. It’s nice that your dog has such an impact on your life. He’s cute.” Tony took out his phone, wincing at the soreness that had already started to set in from the tattoo. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“Me too. Some days I absolutely don’t want to get up and that’s when I call Kate. She lives downstairs and walks dogs. A real sleep-saver,” Clint told him. 

Clint stopped working to think about the question. “Sorry to be a boring dude but it’s probably the first Men In Black. I  _ love _ that movie. Yours?”

“Good for you to have a backup,” he said. “That movie was hilarious! Good choice. So you like comedies best? I like superhero movies. Hey, did you tear up at the end of MIB three?”

“I do love comedies. I mean, I’ll sit down and watch—and enjoy—some dark, complicated psychological thriller but give me a well-written comedy and I’ll be a happy man. Especially if you throw sci-fi into the mix.” He thought back to MIB three. He wasn’t a huge fan of that one. He preferred one and two and MIB: International was straight up sinful. “I don’t think so, which means no. I usually remember when I cry. Did you? Also, superhero movies!” He reached a hand out from under the sink and gave Tony a thumbs up.

“True. Same goes for me and animated movies. Nat and I like to watch Korean and Japanese stuff too.” He looked at Clint who gave him a thumbs up. “I actually did. That movie wasn’t the best, I agree, but when Will’s dad died and what’s his face walked up to him? That got to me.” It felt weird to admit that but those had been his feelings. Why shouldn’t he admit to crying? “Batman for the win. Christian Bale’s of course.”

“I have no memory of that movie,” Clint confessed with a chuckle. “Maybe I’ll have to watch it with you again. I do love me some Batman though. I also liked the Tim Burton one with Michael Keaton.” 

He reached for the pipe and slowly reattached it, cleaning under the sink and then slowly sliding out. 

“Okay, that should be good to go now too. I might take, like, a fifteen minute break.”

“We should watch movies together while Mom and Dad are out on a date and Steve does Sam or whatever.” He reached a hand out to help Clint up. His hands felt rough, calloused, but they were big and strong. “That’s not what I don’t pay you for. I can only let that happen if you have something to eat, after you wash your hands.” Tony went to get a small towel which he put next to the sink. “Wanna sit on the couch for a bit?”

Clint chuckled listening to Tony. He was so easy to talk to and effortlessly funny. Hands down Clint’s best client in years. “I almost forgot they were going out tonight,” he said, checking his phone in his pocket. He washed his hands and followed Tony. 

“We should. I can text Katie to check on Lucky. Wow, offering me movies and food? Yes,  _ please. _ ” Clint was already on the couch when Tony asked and he grinned up at him. “I love this couch, don’t get angry if I snooze. It’s the couch’s fault.” 

“Sam and Steve, I hope. I don’t know anything about Nat and Bucky going out?” His phone was in his hands within seconds and he was already messaging Nat without waiting for an answer from Clint. “Sure, if you don’t mind sitting around in work clothes? I’d offer you a change of clothes but my stuff will be too small for you.” He bit his tongue to keep himself from adding a very dirty comment. “Go for it. That’s the biggest compliment, honestly. We invested most of our money into this couch two, no, three years ago. Still considerably cheap when it comes to couches but I mean, extra large couch. Chips? Cookies? What can I get you?”

“Oh, Steve’s definitely doing Sam, you haven’t seen the way Sam looks at him. Yeah… Bucky said he was gonna walk Nat home. Kind of a date, I guess.” He stretched, making a high pitched sound as he did. “I’m good in these clothes, but thank you. Uh... chips? Yeah, chips please.” 

He didn’t react to the information about Steve and Sam, it was good for them. But Nat?  _ Nat _ . They’d be taking a walk home, probably stop somewhere to have dinner or maybe a drink or two. They’d go from there. Tony took a deep breath. How was he supposed to handle that? He deleted his messages to Nat about not knowing about Bucky walking her home. Instead he told her to have a nice night and that Clint and he would be watching movies. 

He tossed his phone next to Clint and headed to the pantry to grab one bag each of two different chips and some lemonade and went to sit next to Clint. 

“So, it’s just you and me. And either sour cream and onion or cheese chips. Which ones would you like?”

“Sour cream and onion, please. Also, sorry you’re stuck with me. Also also, I’m guessing you’re not a fan of Bucky liking Nat? I promise you he’s a really good guy and I genuinely don’t say that about a lot of people.” He reached for the chips and started eating, waiting for a response.

“Perfect. I love cheese.” He opened the bag and popped one in his mouth. “It’s not a bad thing. Why’d you say it like that?” He asked and looked at him. It was difficult to talk about Bucky and Nat. “Nat’s my family. I’m very protective and possessive of her. I’ve never seen her like this. It’s good but also kinda scary and all I want is for her to be happy and safe.” He was just a little scared he’d lose her. That was an explanation for another day though.

Clint was nodding, choosing not to focus on the BuckyNat comments. “I won’t say I understand because even though Bucky’s my chosen family, I know it’s different so I’ll say I can only imagine. If it’s a point of… irritation for you, we can drop it and pick a movie.” 

Tony licked his fingers clean and got up to get the rest of his bagel and settled back next to Clint. 

“I thought you wanted a simple break and then to go back to work?” He grinned and turned the tv on, handing Clint the remote. “Use the guest account and pick a movie.” While Clint did. that, Tony thought about his words. “It’s not irritation. Of course I want Nat happy. What if he’s not good enough for her?” 

Clint stopped scrolling and said, without missing a beat, “I worry the same thing about Natasha, honestly.” He put the remote down and sniffed, staring straight ahead while he thought. He stood and said over his shoulder without looking back, “I’m gonna finish up the bathroom, go ahead and relax.” 

Tony was about to say something when he realized that Clint had a point. Bucky was his family too. Of course he’d worry that Nat is right for Bucky. 

“Do you know what he wants? From someone he’s in a relationship with?” Tony spoke louder so he wouldn’t have to get up from where he was curled up on the couch. 

Clint contemplated not answering but pettiness wasn’t in his nature no matter how irritated he might have felt. 

He came back to the entrance of the living room, his expression more closed off than before. “What does  _ Nat _ want? What do any of us want? If he just wanted someone for a night of fun, not only would I have discouraged it but we wouldn’t really be friends. He wants to be happy. He wants someone who makes him happy and who  _ he _ makes happy. He’d like long-term.” He disappeared again, finishing the few things on the list. 

“Pretty much the same thing,” Tony replied. “It’s just—” He got up and followed Clint around “—I’ve been in nine different foster families and Nat has seen her share too. Long-term thinking isn’t always easy for us. We usually take it week by week and go from there.”

Clint sighed, checking the shower head. “Understandable and I’m sure in that case Nat will tell Bucky because Bucky will ask. Or  _ you _ can tell Bucky, if you want. What I mean by long-term isn’t that he’s only focusing on the future, I mean what he wants is someone to be part of that future. Week by week works for him too, he would just like a lot of those weeks,” he explained, moving to the last thing which was in the living room and he had missed it. 

Tony followed Clint, which made him feel like he was Lucky himself, and that didn’t feel so great. Hopefully Clint wouldn’t mind. 

“Nat doesn’t need anyone to speak for her, believe me.” He settled back down on the couch and watched Clint. “I’m sorry your long-term thing didn’t work out.”

“Well then hopefully they’ll use this walk to talk about all these things,” Clint said, unscrewing the light switch cover to check the connections behind it and find out why it sometimes didn’t work. 

His hands faltered when Tony added his last part and he stared at the wires for a long few seconds before continuing. “Happens.” 

Tony looked at Clint’s back and saw him tense up at his words. He probably didn’t want to talk about it at all and that was understandable. While lazing on the couch, Tony played one of his games and waited for Clint to be finished. Jarvis used the time of silence to sniff around Clint carefully while he was crouching down. 

“J, you’re gonna get hurt,” Tony mumbled and Jarvis looked up, taking a few steps back but staying close enough to see everything the stranger did. “Careful when you get up. Behind you is a cat.”

Clint was grateful when Tony didn’t push more about what happened with Bobbi. It hurt, what had happened. Less so now since the breakup was four years ago but it still hurt to revisit the memories. And it was… confusing to explain. 

“Will do,” Clint said, finished with that and closing the lightswitch cover again. He glanced behind him before side-stepping away from the cat and putting away all his tools on his toolbelt. He took it off and went over to put it in his backpack along with everything else, careful not to break the lightbulb. 

“I’m done,” he said, using a handkerchief in his backpack to wipe his forehead. 

“You can use the bathroom to wash your face, if you’d like. There’s some roll on deodorant in the middle drawer,” Tony offered. It was the least he could do. There were also condoms in the drawer, a few spare packs, just in case and everything, but that shouldn’t be an issue. Not like Tony had offered to use them. “And if you’re still up to watch some movies, I’m game. Though I have to do the first round of washing soon.”

Clint nodded and thanked Tony. “Yeah, sure, movies sound good. I can help with the laundry, if you want.” He didn’t like coming to someone’s house and not helping. ”Be right back.” 

He went to the bathroom and washed his face and put on deodorant, feeling refreshed and completely getting rid of his bad mood because that’s not who he aimed to be as a person. He liked to make people happy. 

He came back out and hesitated before sitting on the couch, choosing to sit closer to the edge. He hated how much he thought about his actions around Tony but it had been some time since he’d been attracted to someone in whose company he often found himself. 

Tony continued to play his game while Clint was gone and got up when he settled down.

“Hey what did you mean by help with laundry? Did you see something that needs urgent care?” While he waited for an answer he got the small bag he got from Steve. “I’m gonna wash my tattoo. Go ahead, pick a movie.” 

Slowly as he could, he unwrapped the bandage from his arm and applied the wash onto it, gently rubbing it on, feeling the raised edges. He patted the skin dry gently and applied the lotion and went to put on another shirt. While he was at it, he got changed into sweatpants and settled back on the couch. 

“I’m back. Did you miss me terribly?”

Clint was almost laying down on the couch, only his long legs dangling off it, and his eyes were closed. He opened one to look over at Tony and give him a smile. 

“I was just about to put out a missing persons report,” he said, sitting up a little. “When I said laundry I was referring to you saying washing. Is laundry not what you meant?” 

“Awww, you don’t even have a recent picture of me. What were you going to give the police?” He picked his blanket up, wrapping it around his middle. “No, I meant washing my tattoo. It’s clean now.” 

“I would’ve described you to the sketch artist—dark hair, this tall,” he said, holding his hand up in the air, “and probably wearing a band tee.” He mouthed the word ‘oh’ as he understood what Tony meant, looking at the freshly wrapped tattoo. He pulled one leg up to sit on and said, “How about World War Z?”

“Ahaha  _ funny _ ,” Tony repeated, completely unimpressed. “Just because you guys are inhumanly tall.” He scoffed but nodded. “World War Z is fine by me.”

“There are benefits to being small though, I’m not putting your size down but if the police ask me to describe you, I have to tell them you’re tiny, man,” Clint said easily, turning on the movie and yawning at the same time. “I was serious about that potential couch nap.”

Instead of answering, Tony chuckled and shook his head. The things this tiny man could do to Clint. “Go for it. Just a heads up though. Jarvis loves to sleep on sleeping people.”

“That’s fine, I enjoy being a pillow,” he said, sliding back down again until he was comfortable and spreading his legs again as the movie started. He snacked on his chips and tried to ignore the urge to move closer to Tony but he was already drifting. 

He had barely slept the night before on top of the work he’d done in the morning and just now and the warmth of the apartment, comfortableness of the couch and snacks were not helping him stay awake. 

Without moving too much, he got another blanket and gently put it on Clint’s legs. “Who would you wanna be in a zombie apocalypse?” He asked out of curiosity. “I’d like to have my own camp. Not too many people, somewhere people won’t find too easily. Near water to drink and for game.” He might have spent a good few hours daydreaming about a scenario like that. 

“Thanks for the blankie,” he said around a mouthful of chips. He thought about it for a moment and then said, “I kinda want to be the dude with the crossbow and RV who wears a bandana and always says stuff like ‘we won, but there’s another fight tomorrow,’” he said. He laughed, looking over at Tony. “It’s a little different from yours.” 

“You could be my supplier and during winter I’d let you stay in my camp. Do we have a deal?” He said, reaching his hand out for Clint to shake. 

“Deal.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and did his best not to think about how warm it was. When he pulled it away, he held that hand in his other, smiling softly to himself while watching the movie but he was drifting quickly and before he knew it he was out, his head falling down beside Tony’s leg. 

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep and that in itself was adorable. Tony turned the volume down and the subtitles on, just to have something to do. For a few minutes he managed to watch the movie and then Clint started snoring softly. He turned the volume down even further and then got up to gently put Clint’s legs on the couch and cover him with the blanket before settling behind him, wrapped up in his own blanket. There was space between them but Tony wanted to feel more warmth, without wanting to overstep any boundaries. Nat was so much smaller and despite her excellent cuddling abilities, it was always nicer to have someone taller than her to snuggle up to. 

From where he was lying he could only see parts of the TV, not that it really mattered. He put his phone on silent and let his left arm rest on top of the blanket, closing his eyes too.

Clint, a natural born cuddler, sought out more warmth and rolled so he was facing Tony who had laid down behind him. There was still space between them but Clint quickly closed it and pressed his face against Tony’s chest, throwing an arm over him and letting out a soft sigh, still deeply asleep. 

Tony woke for a split second but not enough to count since he only adjusted his sleeping position a little, nuzzling into the warm body that was now in front of him and resting chin on top of his head.

It wasn’t long—or at least didn’t feel like it—that Clint was asleep before he was startling awake from another weird dream. He stayed where he was, trying to even out his breathing and also figure out where he was and whose chest he was against. For whatever reason, his mind was blank but he felt relatively safe so he didn’t move immediately. 

When the person moved in his arms, Tony whined and buried his face in their hair and sighed happily. He was too comfortable, too warm to be really bothered unless it was for a real good reason. For a while he fell back asleep until Jarvis climbed on him and meowed right in his face.

“What?” He said and tried to swat the cat away, wanting to feel this comfortable for a little while longer. Jarvis meowed again and decided to nibble on Tony’s feet through his socks. “J, you asshole!” He whined and kicked, knowing the cat would run away. Instead he kicked someone else. “Oh shit, sorry,” he mumbled and finally pulled away to look at the person in his arms. Could it be? Was that really Clint? What was he supposed to say? ‘Sorry I spooned you while I slept’? His heart was beating a lot faster now and he was at a loss for words.

Clint’s eyes widened and he slowly pulled away to look up at Tony’s face and then he moved out of his arms and sat up slowly, holding his face in his hands and sighing. 

“Sorry,” he said, feeling very embarrassed. “I knocked out and I’m a, uh… I’m a cuddler. I promise I’m not  _ trying  _ to make things awkward.”  _ It just keeps happening.  _

He couldn’t even look at Tony, too ashamed for having crawled into his arms and snuggled up to him. 

Tony sat up slowly, chewing his bottom lip before he reached out to rest a hand on his back. 

“It’s okay. It was a really good nap. Ten out of ten would recommend,” he said as lightheartedly as possible. He also meant it but nothing was further from his mind than to make Clint feel uncomfortable. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he said, dropping his hands from his face and letting out a sigh. He looked over his shoulder in Tony’s direction but not actually at him. “Just really embarrassed.” 

Tony scooted closer and looked at him, trying to reassure him that he didn’t do anything that was terrible or awkward. “No need to be. Did you sleep okay?” He looked up for a second when an action loaded scene happened on the tv but he turned his attention right back to Clint. “Coffee?”

Clint nodded along with Tony’s reassurances, rubbing the back of his burning hot neck. “Not as well as I would’ve liked and no, thanks. Maybe just some milk.” He leaned back on the couch again but further from Tony and sighed quietly, weighing the pros and cons of going home.

He got up to get Clint milk and himself coffee but both of them a plate full of cookies. “There you go. Thank you for the pantry door that’s now closing silently and perfectly fine.” He took a cookie, taking a bite. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, sipping his milk slowly and steadily until most of it was gone. When the milk was completely gone, he turned to Tony. “I think I’m gonna head out. Maybe get everything set up for practice tomorrow.”

“Don’t overdo yourself today. Do you need help?” He asked, genuinely offering his help. A tiny bit of curiosity was playing into it too of course but he wouldn’t admit to that. 

“Not really, but you’re welcome to come,” he said despite the screaming in the back of his head that he just wanted to sit on his couch and stare at the wall for a bit. 

Tony looked at him, looked at the blankets and then to the tv. He was lazy and feeling achy. His arm was warm and he was tired.

“If you’re sure,” he shrugged. “I’d stay here if I don’t have to do anything else today. Sorry.”

“That’s fine, no worries,” he said, getting up and grabbing his stuff. He pulled his sweater back on and threw on his backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope you can drum alright with that.” He was looking at the tattoo and gave Tony a small smile. 

“Eh don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine,” he smiled. “Thanks, Mr Handyman. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved from where he was sitting. He hoped he didn’t ruin anything with what he did or said. Seldom did he sleep that well during a nap and Tony was fully prepared to blame it all on Clint. Now, instead of saying that, he pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. 

“See ya.” 

Back home, Clint showered, got into comfy clothes and sat on the couch with a beer and some cold pizza from the fridge. He watched the television mindlessly, eating and zoning out, trying not to think about how much he liked Tony already and how little he could do about it. 

The doorbell rang and Kate stood there with Lucky on his leash, letting him go so he could run into the apartment and jump up onto the couch.

“Hey, slugger,” she teased, punching his arm and laughing but she apologized when she saw his face. “You ok, Clint?” 

“Yeah,” he said, “just tired. Thanks, Katie.” And he was. Clint Barton needed 

“Anytime.” 

“See ya around.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth Mightiest Heroes have their first jam session and hang out together afterwards. Tony and Clint get to know each other more.

Clint was adjusting the sound, trying to stop the feedback that was happening on the mics and then he moved to set up the amps and make sure everything was as tight as it should be on the drum set they had. 

Steve was sitting on the couch, one leg up and the other dangling off the couch, sharing the details of his evening and night with Sam. The dinner had been amazing, their chemistry “off the charts,” as Steve said. They had laughed and bonded and then gone to the highline for a nice walk, getting to know each other. 

Then they’d gone back to Sam’s place and really gotten to know each other. When Steve woke up earlier today, Sam was cooking breakfast and invited him to eat with him. It was all very domestic and sweet and Steve loved every minute of it. 

“That’s great, Stevie,” Bucky said, tuning his guitar and thinking about Natasha and then the fact that she was coming over. Especially after their walk last night. 

He hoped he looked nice but he knew if he asked Steve or Clint again they would throw something heavy at his head. 

“Sounds like a really nice evening. I’m happy for you,” Clint said, still thinking about his own awkwardness with Tony. 

Bucky was riffing and Steve was sitting on the couch texting Sam when Clint’s phone pinged and he picked it up to see a text from Tony that they were there. He jogged up the steps and to the front door to let them in. 

“Hey guys, follow me,” he said, leading them down the hall to the entrance to the basement. He unlocked it and stepped aside to let them in first. 

After a slow morning and Nat helping him wash the tattoo, they finally walked to the address Clint had given him. It was their first band practice and he couldn’t wait for it. 

“Hello,” Nat smiled and hugged Clint. “I made muffins to thank you for your work around the house. Tony said paying you in food would be the best idea.” She headed inside, straight for Bucky and stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “I missed you,” she whispered, since those were words meant only for him. 

“I missed you too,” Bucky whispered back with a smile to match hers. 

Tony watched her with a tight smile but was distracted when Steve nudged him with his foot. 

“Hello, paid torturer.” Tony nodded at Steve with a wink. “How was the date? Judging by your literal heart eyes I’d say it was really good?”

Steve chuckled. “It may be too early to know for sure but I think I’m in love.” He said it with a smile and a laugh but he honestly meant it. He’d known Sam a while and this had been their first official date. It had also been the nicest, most enjoyable date he’d ever had. He would’ve been fine to just spend the night talking although he wasn’t complaining about the sex. “In all seriousness, it was… amazing.” 

He patted Tony’s good arm and then went to greet Natasha once she finally untangled herself from Bucky who didn’t look happy about that. Steve pressed a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Small tour of the band room and then down to business?” Clint said, slowly walking backwards towards the drum set while Bucky showed Natasha the amplifiers they had and where she could set up her guitar. 

Tony set down Nat’s guitar case and gave Clint a thumbs up. It was a cozy room, the couch was calling his name, the drums looked good. He could see it, feel it. He was in the mood to play some music. At the same time he was very nervous to see if they all worked together playing too. 

He got his red drum sticks out of the front of Nat’s guitar case and settled on the small black chair behind the drums. He needed to make some adjustments, which he did easily. He moved the pedals a bit, adjusted the angle of the drums and then he heard the familiar sound of an electric guitar being plugged into an amplifier. The sound made him smile immediately. 

When he looked up, he looked right at Nat who looking back at him. She blew him a kiss. 

“Alright. So, what are gonna do?” Tony asked, his eyes going straight to Clint. 

“Let’s do the song I sent you guys. Let’s just throw ourselves right into it,” Clint said, going to the microphone and Steve and Bucky took their places as well. Bucky, of course, standing beside Natasha but not too close. 

“Ready?” Steve asked around the hair tie and in his mouth. He had his undercut in a tiny ponytail while he was tuning his bass and now his hair fall freely across his head and into his face. He looked every bit the rock star. 

Bucky’s hair was free-flowing too, dark brown, soft waves on his shoulders and a smile just for Nat while Clint stood there in a beanie and sweats just happy to be comfortable.

Tony watched them from behind and waited for everyone to get ready. Clint counted them in without looking at any of them.

“One, two, one, two, three, four,” he said and right on queue Bucky started playing, soon followed by Tony, Steve, and then Nat. If Tony’s part hadn’t been such a no-brainer he probably would have forgotten how to play when he heard Clint sing. 

His voice was so smooth but smokey, so deep and intense. It was relaxing to listen to him. More than that, it put Tony right in the zone where he didn’t have to think too much while playing, just following the music. 

When it came to the instrumental part, Tony missed Clint’s voice already. To think Clint did that just standing there in some sweats and a beanie, his shoulders slightly slouched, it made Tony furious but at the same he admired Clint’s talent. 

When the song was winding down, just Steve and Tony playing and Clint singing softly, Clint got goosebumps. Well, he’d had them the entire time but they really stood out in those last seconds when reality was hitting him. 

_ They were good. Really good.  _

The song ended and Steve took a half step back, blown away. “That was… that was better than we’ve ever sounded.” 

Clint turned around, grinning. “Ahh,” he said, going around to high-five them all in that specific Clint-brand of excitement. “That was  _ amazing _ . Nat, you sounded so—ahh! And Buck! Steve, that little whatever you did with your fingers— _ Tony _ .” He didn’t even know who to focus on. “I need water before I pass out.” 

He went over to get a glass, still buzzing with excitement and adrenaline, Steve and Bucky talking about their favorite parts. 

Tony watched Nat watch Bucky getting all excited about their performance, saw Steve’s face light up like it was the Fourth of July and Clint honestly  _ did _ look like he was about to pass out. 

He didn’t want to ruin the mood, so he decided to message Clint instead.

**Tony** : your voice is amazing 

**Tony:** really amazing

Clint came back over with his bottle of water from the small fridge they had downstairs, some of it running down his chin and he wiped it away with the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. 

“ _ Guys, _ ” he said excitedly. “I’m at a total loss for words.” 

“That’s a first,” Bucky teased. 

“I just—oh wait.” Clint went over and grabbed one of the muffins Natasha brought, taking a bite. “Delicious. The day just keeps getting better. Should we do another song? Tony? Nat?” 

He tried not to think about how good Tony looked sat behind those drums, in his element. He did think about how good the drums had sounded though, bringing him back to the audition. 

Tony used the short break to get rid of his jacket and drink some of his coffee too. 

“ _ Nat, look! _ ” Tony called in Russian but tried to keep his voice as casual and non-telling as possible, trying to get her attention. She turned around to look at him. No one was as subtle as his sister and Tony absolutely loved that about her. 

“ _ Pretty, _ ” she nodded, keeping a straight face. 

“ _ So pretty. It hurts. _ ” He sat back down behind the drums. “Yeah, let’s do another song. What do you have in mind?”

Bucky looked between the two of them, wondering what was so pretty it hurt until he saw Clint drop his shirt back down. So Tony thought Clint was pretty while Clint was spending his time thinking Tony would never be interested.

Bucky wouldn’t expose his cover just yet, thinking it smarter to maintain it and find out more before he did. He scratched his ear and turned back around without them really noticing his glances. 

“Ummm…” Clint scrolled through the suggestions he’d sent the others and then finally settled on one, showing it to them and they started playing. 

It was more of a rock song and had higher vocal sections meaning Clint had to sing with a falsetto at times and it made Bucky chuckle despite the fact that it still sounded very nice. Clint just always tended to make a goofy face when he sang that high. 

He took his microphone off the stand so he could move around a bit more, stealing more than his fair share of glances at Tony. 

When the song came to an end, Clint was ecstatic. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Okay, break time? Steve made dinner. Something with meat and some vegetables.” 

“Baked chicken and mixed vegetables,” Steve clarified. 

The next song—the rock song—was even more up Tony’s alley, though he hadn’t practiced it as much as the other one. It was a good song, he loved the variations of the drums he got to play. What made the song even better was Clint turning around, his faces when he sang a higher part, his goofy smiles. 

Tony wiped his forehead and drank some more coffee while everyone else talked about the performance and dinner.

“You too?” Nat asked him. “ _ If you’re not too thirsty _ ,” she added with a small grin. 

“ _ How can I not be? _ ” He grinned and gave Clint a thumbs up. “Let’s do it! And crack open a cold one? We deserve to toast to this.”

Bucky chuckled but quietly and turned his face away. So he was right. Tony really _did_ have a thing for Clint. 

“We definitely do. We have plenty of alcohol upstairs,” Bucky said. “Come on, and you can see our place.” 

They led them upstairs to the sixth floor and then the first apartment on the right side. Directly across was Steve’s place but he was always at theirs anyway. 

They went inside and asked Tony and Nat to remove their shoes. Lucky came bounding over all excited and ran circles around Clint’s feet, yapping happily and then going to Tony to sniff him. 

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Clint said, spreading his arms wide and pulling off his beanie, making his short hair stick up. Bucky patted it down as he passed, heading for the kitchen. 

“Drinks? We have vodka, scotch, red wine, and some hipster beer Steve bought,” Bucky offered. Clint chuckled and Steve let out a slightly offended ‘hey!’ 

“Make yourselves at home,” Steve said, falling onto a couch and putting a pillow behind his head. 

Tony looked around, trying not to step on Lucky who just ran around happily and made Nat coo because the puppy was being adorable. 

“Nice,” Tony commented as he looked around. It was a good place to come home to. “I’ll start with a beer. In case we decide to play more music,” he chuckled. While he stood there Nat decided it was a good time to cuddle up to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Nat usually felt cuddly when she was especially happy and wanted to share that with Tony. Obviously she’d be happy now in Bucky’s home. Tony thought that was cute but at the same time not so much. 

Bucky handed him a bottle of beer for which Tony thanked him. 

“ _ Let me try _ ,” Nat demanded and grabbed the bottle. “Not bad. A little too bitter though.”

“ _ Brat _ ,” he snorted and snatched the bottle from her and settled on the couch. 

Bucky brought Steve a beer too, chuckling at the exchange between Natasha and Tony, and then he opened one for himself, coming to sit down beside Steve, pushing Steve’s feet onto the floor. 

“Rude, Barnes.” 

“Don’t care, Rogers.” 

Clint brought over some chips in a bowl and an assortment of nuts in another just in case anyone was feeling healthy. 

“I turned the oven on low and the food is warming. Thoughts? On anything? The band, our house, dinner?” Clint asked, sipping his own beer and again sneaking looks at Tony. Something about him just looked especially good today.

Tony let Steve have a look at the tattoo while Clint spoke.

“I’m pretty sure we can make this work,” Nat said from where she was sitting between Tony and Bucky now. Her hand was on her brother’s knee, her leg was pressed against Bucky’s. She tried to be subtle but there was only so much she could do to make this look casual. 

“I agree. We can do covers very well,” he nodded and took a sip. “And your home is nice.” He yelped slightly when Lucky accidentally sat on his foot. Not because he was heavy but because it was unexpected. 

“You okay with him there?” Bucky asked Tony. 

Clint in the meantime was wishing he could be the one examining Tony’s arm because he’d never been able to relax so suddenly with someone as he could with Tony. He wasn’t sure what that meant but he knew it was a line of thought he probably shouldn’t pursue. 

“Do you mean Steve on my arm or Lucky on my foot?” He chuckled. “I’m fine with both,” he said with a shrug which made Steve push his shoulder down. “Sorry,” Tony said, fake-offended. 

“That’s two out of four of you who’ve been mean to me in the last ten minutes and the night is still young,” Steve said, still hunched over, focused on Tony’s arm. He spent another minute looking it over and then got up to get something stronger than beer. He came back with a glass of scotch on ice and sipped, eyeing Bucky and Tony and then noticing Nat there in between them for the first time and smirking. 

“Are you playing mean Bingo?” Tony grinned and leaned back now that his arm was his own again. “Want me to give your boyfriend a call? I’m sure he’d protect you,” Tony added with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket without a second of hesitation, unlocked it and opened Sam’s contact which had little pink hearts by the name. 

“Dare ya.” He raised an eyebrow, challenging Tony and Bucky sighed. Why his cousin was like this he did not know. 

“You really shouldn’t dare—And there he goes,” Nat sighed when Tony grabbed the phone and actually called Sam. 

“Hey, Stevie,” a deep voice on the other end of the line greeted Tony, which made him laugh. 

“Sorry to disappoint. Tony here. Two out of four people have been mean to Steve. I think he needs your protection, kind sir.”

Sam laughed. “Does he now? Well, tell him I can be there in ten if he really needs me. Tony? You’re tattoo/drummer guy?”

“Okay, give me my Sam,” Steve said, making grabby hands for the phone. 

“Rude, Rogers. He says he can be here in ten. Now leave me. I’m trying to have a conversation here,” Tony snorted. “I feel honored that Steve mentioned me. Was it the five hour stabbing session why he remembered me?”

Steve scooted closer to press his ear to the phone as Sam answered. “No, it was more about how you and—“ 

“Whoa, Sam, sweetheart, haha, I’ll call you back,” Steve said, snatching the phone and listening to Sam laugh on the other end. “I talked about you because Sam asked me how my day was.” It was not a lie. Sam said he’d call later and hung up and Steve turned to Tony with a fake cheesy grin and leapt up to check on the food, leaving Clint and Tony since Bucky and Nat seemed to be in their own conversation. 

“Want a tour?” Bucky asked Natasha quietly while Tony was distracted. 

“Sure,” she answered just as quietly and took his hand. 

He actually blushed just a little pink across his cheeks when she grabbed his hand and he led her around the room to look first at some pictures and then to see the rest of the apartment. Clint just watched everything happen, sipping his beer and petting the puppy who was now in his lap. 

“Rude Rogers. That’s your nickname now,” Tony scoffed and got up to cross his legs under him and get more comfortable. His eyes immediately went to Nat who was chuckling cutely at something Bucky said. Of course he noticed them holding hands but at least they were still in the same room with the others. Tony used his chance and looked around the room too and then turned to Clint. “What about you? What are your thoughts?” 

“On?” Clint asked, coming out of his own world and turning to Tony. 

“Aliens,” Tony said without missing a beat.

“Super cool, would love to meet one. They have much cooler stuff than us. Only thing we have is dogs and peanut butter and I’m sure they have alien dogs, so I’m back down to just the one thing,” he said easily, scratching behind Lucky’s ear as he spoke. “You? Pro or against aliens?” 

Of course Clint had an opinion on aliens. It made Tony like him even more. 

“I'm not opposed to aliens as long as they come in peace. It would be interesting to meet them and see if they’d want to exchange knowledge and technology. I’m sure they have some cool stuff.” He couldn’t help but smile while talking. The fact that he could strike up a conversation with Clint about aliens was  _ amazing _ . 

“True, true. Alien tech would probably be dope. Like if they had those microwave meals from Spy Kids where you just pop in like a pill and out comes a fresh, juicy hamburger. Or something in the car that shocks people who don’t use turn signals,” he said with a chuckle. He lifted his beer to his lips. “You want a tour too?”

“I’d rather know how they sleep. If they have special capsules in which you don’t require too much sleep or something. And energy drinks or a coffee replacement. I’d like to know more.” He finished the bottle and put it down on the table. “If you're up for it?”

“That would be cool too but there would probably be more than one species all doing different things. We should email NASA.” He finished his own and stood. “C’mon. Grand tour a la Clint.” 

“NASA at info dot gov?” Tony grinned and looked at him, challenging.

“I’m not writing it but you be my guest,” Clint responded with a snort. 

When Tony stood, Clint started walking and he headed straight for the shelf that was behind the couch to show Tony what he had asked for, the acne-covered teenagers Clint and Bucky along with a few other interesting pictures of them all throughout the years. 

“So here’s the hall of fame. And shame,” he said, gesturing to the pictures. 

“Hall of shame is more accurate in some cases. Honestly though, your smile is so bright in some of these, it’s incredible.” He looked at the pictures one by one, taking in each of them. “How long did you say you’ve known Bucky?”

“Thank you?” Clint said after receiving both an insult and a compliment but he was still smiling so that was fine. He did wonder if that meant his smile no longer looked like that. 

“We met freshman year of highschool. We were fifteen. I’d just moved to New York.” He remembered it fondly, seeing the cute but awkward kid with the perpetual frown looking around lost and then Clint, ever the golden retriever, going up to him to say hi. Bucky had been rude and disinterested but Clint persisted.

Tony lingered a moment longer over a more recent picture of the three men and a young woman in the middle. 

“Who’s this?” He asked and pointed to her. “It’s amazing that you guys go so far back.”

“That’s Becca. Bucky’s little sister,” he answered, smiling fondly. “Yeah, I’m really thankful for them.” 

“Now that you say it… she does look like him.” He nodded and turned back to Clint. “What about you? Do you have siblings?” He asked. 

Clint hesitated. If he said ‘no’ it would just be a lie. If he said ‘yes’ Tony might ask why there were no pictures but he and Barney were far from family. 

“Yeah. An older brother,” he finally said. 

He nodded and headed for another corner of the room to look around more. There were pictures of Bucky’s parents—he looked a lot like his mother—and with someone Tony suspected to be Steve’s mother—she had his blue eyes—but he couldn’t see any of Clint’s. Nothing at all. That was more than enough information for Tony. 

“Any questions for me?” He asked and looked out the window. 

Clint shook his head slowly. “Not that I can think of. Anything you want to tell or ask?”

He turned back around and looked at Clint. It surprised him that he didn’t want to ask anything but then again, Tony wasn’t exactly the most interesting person, was he?

“There isn’t a lot to know, I’m afraid. What’s one fictional world that you would make true, if you could? Or in which fictional world would you like to live?”

Clint shrugged, leading Tony down the hall and pointing at Bucky’s bedroom though the door was closed, the bathrooms and then his own room. He paused outside the door. 

“Probably Star Trek. I’d love to be the captain of a ship whose only mission was to explore the far reaches of space,” he said and pushed his door open. “You? This is my room, by the way. Feel free to explore if you want.” 

“You like space?” He gasped, excited. “Really? Like planets and stars and galaxies far away?” His excitement was like a child’s but he couldn’t help it. Space was just one of his favorite topics. “There are so many I’d love to explore, to be honest. There’s a sci-fi video game that has robot dinos. That is just so tempting to me,” he said and headed inside to look around and boy, there was a lot to see. 

“I don’t care for the physics of it all,” Clint said, “but everything else about space is incredibly cool. Robot dinosaurs sounds  _ exactly  _ like something I’d love. Think I can come play it sometime?”

“I don’t own a PlayStation and right now I’m wondering why. I should get one and we should totally play that game together.” That sounded like a great idea. He didn’t have any experience playing video games but how difficult could it be, right?

He continued to look around the room. A lot of music related things, EMH posters and pictures of the band with their former drummer. Vinyls, a record player, guitars, a keyboard. It was amazing. He felt like he was in a music shop but only better. The bed and everything was so inviting and warm. 

“This room is so nice,” he said while looking through the music collection. It was only then that he noticed the black wall. “Is that actually a huge chalkboard?”

He watched Tony walk around and look at the things in his room, self-conscious about it until Tony complimented it. “Thanks, yeah. I usually write music there and then play it on the keyboard. I installed it when we moved in.”

“Could I hear something written by you?” He asked, his fingers running over the black wall. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote ‘Tony was here’.

For the first time in a while, Clint got nervous at the idea of performing. He looked around for the binder he kept most of his music in and opened it on the bed, flipping through to a song he particularly liked. Well, he felt close to it and if he was going to play a song for Tony, it would be one that truly meant something to him, no matter if it was good or bad. 

He took the paper, even though he didn’t even need it for the notes or the lyrics, he’d played it so much and sang it so often it was permanently in his head. 

He sat at the keyboard and played a chord and then his other hand joined and he began playing a slow, lilting melody. 

He came in perfectly timed after four beats, his voice harmonizing nicely with the pitch of the song. He felt emotional playing it, it made his chest ache, but he loved the song. 

As it came to a finish, Clint’s eyes shut, he slowly moved his fingers away from the keyboard to sit on top of his thighs and he stared ahead for a second, taking a breath and then he looked up at Tony. 

“Thoughts?”

Tony listened closely, not having expected Clint to just go ahead and actually play something. Despite having seen the keyboard, he couldn’t believe how easily he played it and it gave Tony goosebumps. 

“I wish I had that song. I’d listen to it a lot.” He was sitting on the edge of Clint’s bed. “Is all your music this intense?”

Clint let out a surprised chuckle. “Wow. Thank you.” He took a deep breath. “No… no. Maybe one or two others and that’s it. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Thanks for sharing.” He smiled, getting up. It felt like an intrusion to be sitting on his bed like that as if they had been friends for years. Even though it felt like they had been, he knew he should be more respectful. “I hope you’ll let me hear more in the future. I’d like that.” 

“Thanks for asking and of course I will. If the band all want some of my originals going forward, you’ll also get to play them. Would be cool to have you playing one of my songs,” Clint said, smiling as he thought about it. There was something very intimate about that that he really liked. Not physically intimate but just… the thought of Tony playing his music made his heart skip a beat. 

“It would be cool to be playing your songs. That’s some serious talent you’ve got hidden there,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, I’m just happy to have something to share and contribute,” Clint said honestly. 

“You’re kidding, right? Your voice alone is a great talent. The five thousand instruments you play on top of that.  _ And  _ you writing your own songs? Dude, leave some for the rest of us.” He buried his hands in his pockets. 

Clint smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Also,” Tony continues, “do you have a nickname people use? Clint just doesn’t seem to do you justice.”

“A nickname?” Clint snorted. “Hawkeye. I’m undefeated at darts,” he explained. “Even drunk. Steve started the nickname in college and it stuck.”

“No, I don’t like Hawkeye. Seems like I have to do everything myself then. I’ll come up with something. And that’s a promise, Barton.”

“Imma hold you to that,  _ Stark _ .” He stood up, putting the sheet music away and the binder as well. “That’s kind of it on the Barnes-Barton episode of My Cribs, unless there’s anything else you want to see.”

“Nah, let’s go back to the others. I’m getting really hungry to be honest.”

He bumped Tony with his shoulder. “Yeah, same.” 

Back in the living room, Bucky and Nat were sat closely together, knees touching as they faced one another chatting. Steve was taking out cutlery and napkins in the kitchen and sitting them beside the food that was on the stove to stay warm. 

“Serve yourselves,” Steve said. 

“Thanks, man, for opening your home up to us like this,” Clint said with a smile and Steve rolled his eyes and checked his watch. 

“Does that count as three out of four? Only person left to be mean is Natasha,” Steve said, wetting his fingers under the sink and flicking the water at Clint’s face. 

Clint made himself a plate and then Tony did too and they headed for the other end of the couch. Steve grabbed his meal and then said he was going to FaceTime Sam and he’d be back in fifteen minutes or so. He went across the hall to his apartment, a plate of food in his hand. 

“Sorry again for falling asleep yesterday. It wasn’t for lack of good company,” Clint said, taking a bite of the chicken. 

Tony followed happily, enjoying the smell of the food in front of him. There was nothing better than fresh food. Before Clint even spoke he had shoved half a potato in his mouth. Maybe he had been hungrier than he realized. 

“That’s okay,” he said between chewing and trying to cover his mouth to avoid showing half-eaten food. “I mean it. It was a good nap.”

“It was actually,” Clint agreed. “You make a good nap buddy.” He hated the words the moment they left his mouth but there was no going back now, so he just stuffed more food into his mouth. 

“Thanks. That’s probably one of the nicest things anyone apart from Nat has ever said to me.” He grinned and took a bite of chicken. Nat was still oblivious to him talking about her. Usually she would hear him talk about her from miles away but right now she seemed preoccupied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's six months and their biggest gig later and Clint and Tony are sleepy and left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite fluffy and warm chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

It was six months, three gigs and two official couples later and all was going extremely well. The band worked like clockwork, they all bounced ideas and melodies and improvisations off each other like it was the easiest thing in the world. They managed to get together like lifelong friends and soon found themselves spending most of their free time together in one way or another. 

Nat and Bucky had been official for the last five months and Sam and Steve had made their announcement just a week after them. Tony and Clint both remained unattached and had quickly become good friends. 

They were celebrating their first gig of more than eight-hundred people plus a requested encore. They’d only sang one cover that night to start things off and then all originals written by Bucky, Clint and, a nice surprise, one Natasha had written. 

The night went great, the crowd loved them, had fantastic energy and now Earth’s Mightiest Heroes were exhausted. 

Clint collapsed on his own couch, his foot landing just an inch or two short of being on Tony’s thigh. He was resting too, his head leaned back and Clint just knew his arms must be aching because Clint’s throat was sore. 

Steve was passed out snoring softly in an armchair, Natasha curled up beside her brother and Bucky was showering, Sam in the kitchen making the exhausted musicians some comfort food and the homemade macaroni and cheese with a side of pork chops smelled heavenly and was the only reason Clint wasn’t sleeping. 

“Sam, can you always cook for us?” Clint called towards the kitchen. Sam chuckled. 

“Sure, come fix the smart board that’s been acting up in my classroom and you got it,” Sam bargained. 

“Done deal. I’ll see you Monday.” 

Tony laughed weakly about Clint from where he was on the couch. 

“Tonight was fun,” he said without sitting up straight or looking at any of them. “Was a great crowd and the location was nice too.” Nat got up from next to him and seconds later there was something cold touching Tony’s arm. “What the—oh, is that for me?”

“You just have to take it from my hand please.” She held the soda can out for him with a smile. Tony whined and groaned but eventually raised his arms enough to grab the can. “There you go. Now wrap your arms around me.” She plopped down next to him again and rested her head on his shoulder. Of course he would do anything his sister asked, or in this case, told him to do, no matter the pain or discomfort.

After dinner they felt recharged to a degree and after a round of cold beers there was life back in all of them. 

“Did you check your inbox yet?” Nat asked, helping Steve clear the table. Tony took his phone and checked the band account email that he was supervising. 

“Nothing yet. They did say it can take up to twelve days though. It’s only day five.” He put his phone away again and looked at Clint who was busy staring into empty space. 

“It’ll happen. Your music is good and I’ve seen people on Spotify with fewer fans than you all have,” Sam said comfortingly, still eating some mac and cheese. “Baby, would you bring me a glass of water?” 

“Comin’ right up,” Steve said, putting the dishes in the sink while Natasha finished wiping the table. He got Sam his water and then slipped onto his lap. Steve was a big guy but he still liked that Sam was big enough that he could do things like this. 

Bucky watched them with a smile and then his eyes went to Clint who was still zoning out. He kicked out a foot and hit Clint’s leg. Clint’s blue eyes focused and found Bucky’s, giving him a small smile. He knew Clint was still dealing with feelings for Tony after all this time and he wondered if that was what was robbing Clint of his post-performance high. 

“Sam’s right. Good things come to those who wait,” Clint said, getting up to grab himself another beer. 

“Then life must have something big coming up for me,” Tony snorted and earned himself a judging glance from Nat, making him apologize silently. “Bucky, you staying here or coming with?” Depending on what he replied, Tony sometimes crashed with Clint to give the couple some privacy. 

“Uh,” Bucky looked over at Nat who nodded and smiled and then he matched it. “Coming with.” 

“Roomie for the night?” Clint asked Tony. “There’s cookie dough in the freezer.” 

“Yep.” He gave Clint a thumbs up. “Dibs on taking a shower first. I promise to leave enough warm water for you this time.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Nat blew him a kiss which he pretended to reject. “We’ll be off then.”

For Bucky it was easy to rely on Nat and her washing his clothes he had stored at their apartment. For Tony it was a win-lose situation sometimes. Judging by Bucky’s look, Tony would be borrowing clothes again. And by borrowing Tony clearly meant forever borrowing. Or at least until Bucky noticed and took his stuff back home. 

They hugged each other good night and shortly after Nat and Bucky were gone.

“I’ll go take a shower,” Tony announced and got up. By now he knew where everything was, which meant that after his shower he was out on the couch in a pair of Bucky's sweats and a hoodie with a bottle of beer. 

“You know,” Clint said, still too lazy to get up and shower, “you should just bring clothes here and leave ‘em. Also Sam and Steve left while you were in there. They said goodnight.” 

“So you don’t even notice when I’m wearing my own clothes?” Tony chuckled. “Bucky doesn’t always remember to throw my stuff in the wash with your stuff. As revenge I take stuff home and only when and if he notices, Bucky takes his stuff back. I think it works okay like this.” He shrugged. “Alrighty. So what do we two singles do? Brooklyn 99 marathon? I can get the ice cream and another round of beer?” 

“Yeah, because then I can actually see your hands and feet unlike now when you have on Bucky’s stuff,” he said with a chuckle. “Yeah sounds like a good system you two have. Um, yes to the show and… what the hell, yes to ice cream too. I’ll shower real quick. I feel grimy.” 

Clint rolled off the couch and stretched, his joints all popping, and then he dragged himself to the bathroom. He showered, changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and came back, his damp hair pointing in every direction because he was apparently unaware of the existence of combs. 

He plopped back down on the couch right beside Tony and thanked him for the ice cream he held out to him, taking a spoonful. The show was playing but Clint’s mind had already been filled with how soft Tony looked and how good he smelled but he tried his best not to dwell on it. Things were working well, he didn’t want to ruin that. 

Tony was all snuggled up in his oversized borrowed clothes, eating ice cream while watching a familiar show with one of his closest friends next to him. 

“By the way,” Tony mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream. “Darn, I forgot to tell Nat. Rhodey and Carol went to their ultrasound check-up yesterday and it’s a girl. They sent me the picture too but I don’t really see anything. Still can’t wait to meet her.” He sighed happily. “I can’t wait. Really.”

“Aw, sweet, same! Can’t wait to see Rhodey being outnumbered too,” he said with a laugh. “They’re such great people.” 

“Right! His daughter will be so lucky. One parent who was adopted, one who grew up in foster care, both knowing how important family is. Watch her get spoiled rotten.” He took another spoonful of ice cream. “Do you see kids in your future?”

Clint smiled. “Yeah, I’d like a few little ones, definitely. You?” He turned his head to face him, looking at his profile while Tony stared at the screen. It was like Steve had drawn him or something. Such a perfect outline and those eyes and dark lashes! 

Clint let out a silent sigh and looked away for a moment to compose himself before he looked back at the man he had an insanely huge crush on. 

When he felt Clint’s eyes on him, he turned and looked at him with a friendly smile on his lips. “I don’t think I’d be a good dad. I’m too disorganized and messy. My sleeping schedule and eating habits are far from perfect. I think I’d make a better uncle or something. I do love kids though. They’re special.” He put the container down because his hands had started to get really cold. 

Clint shrugged and looked back towards the television. “I don’t know, man, I’ve met messy, disorganized people who are great fathers,” he said, thinking about a guy he used to date who had a daughter. “I think it’s more to do with how much love you have and are willing to give. Kids don’t remember if you were on time to pick them up but they remember being hugged after falling down. Stuff like that. I think you’d be great.” 

“Really?” Tony asked, honestly surprised. “You think I’d do great?” It made him happy that Clint thought that. It also made him feel better about himself. “Thank you,” he said with a soft voice full of fondness. “Means a lot coming from you.”

“Yeah of course, Tony. You can’t prepare to be a dad, I don’t think. Like… it starts with being a good person and then you just build from there and you are one of the best people I know,” he told him, still looking at the television, putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Clint wanted to ask why it meant so much coming from him but he figured it was because they were good friends, which would make sense. 

Tony picked the bowl back up and scooted closer to Clint until he was leaning against him and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he repeated and closed his eyes. Something about the way Clint spoke with Tony helped those words reach his heart, which made it easier to believe them. Maybe it was all the adoration he felt towards Clint, feelings he could never act on. That of course didn’t mean he couldn’t snuggle against his friend, right?

Sometimes, despite his better judgement, Clint wondered if Tony did certain things because he  _ knew  _ how Clint felt about him. He knew that was a ridiculous idea, especially given that he’d just said Tony was one of the best people he knew, but when he laid his head on Clint’s shoulder and snuggled up to him, Clint’s heart sank. 

He swallowed, his jaw flexing as he worked through the various emotions he was feeling. He tried to stay relaxed so Tony wouldn’t notice or worse,  _ move away _ .

“My pleasure,” Clint said quietly, taking another small spoonful. “You fallin’ asleep?” 

“No, just making myself comfortable. If that’s okay with you?” His heart was beating a lot faster now. What if Clint did mind? If he thought it was too much? 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just didn’t want you to fall asleep here and wake up with a sore neck,” he said, trying to put all his focus on the television and not on how warm Tony was there against him. 

“I’ve slept under worse conditions,” he chuckled and curled up more, pulling his legs to his chest. He wasn’t sleepy but in need of warmth. “I can’t cuddle with Nat as much anymore. She usually goes to Bucky. I need my daily cuddles.”

“Well, no worries. I gotcha,” he said, lifting his arm to curl around Tony and pull him closer, his thumb absently stroking across his arm. “Comfy?” 

“Thanks.” He smiled and felt relieved that Clint didn’t think it was weird or for some reason inappropriate. “Almost ideal.” He was warm and able to hear Clint’s breathing. The only thing that could make it more perfect was if Tony could kiss him. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss Clint with his dirty-blond beard. He wondered whether Clint was more active or passive when tongues were involved. Did he like to touch the person he was kissing? Those thoughts did not help at all. But he wanted to know. 

Clint decided to take some liberties since this all seemed fine. He let his head drop on top of Tony’s and he let out another sigh, squeezing him to his side again and then relaxing his arm. 

He wanted to strike up conversation. He wanted to ask Tony why he hadn’t seen him with anyone since they’d met. Whether he was looking for someone or just uninterested at the moment. Would he ever consider someone like Clint or was Clint too much of a friend now? Or was Clint not his type at all, perhaps? 

“Warm enough? I can grab the blanket.” 

“Don’t you dare move a muscle,” he warned him but it was a weak warning with no fire behind it. “I’m fine like this.”

Clint chuckled but obeyed, not moving. He wanted to grab Tony’s legs and pull them across his lap. He wanted to press a kiss to the top of his hair. Clint wanted a lot. 

“Who’s your favorite character?” He asked for lack of other conversational topics that wouldn’t get too dangerous. 

“That’s a tough one. I love Gina. She’s crazy and I love it. She’s a mood. But also Jake. He’s so cute, good grief I could never be upset with him. What about you?” He closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing in Clint’s scent. If he listened close enough, he could hear his heartbeat. So close.

“I love Diaz. All tough but then has a soft spot for her really close friends and also just the fact that they’re always finding out the wildest things about her?” He laughed, instinctively lifting his hand about to grab Tony’s ear and gently massage it when he realized what he was doing so he pretended to scratch his own head and then drop his hand again. “But Jake is hands down my favorite. Such a lovable person.”

“Then you should love me. Nat says I’m Jake, a lovable idiot.” He chuckled and looked up from where he was in Clint’s arms. 

“I do,” Clint said without a single doubt in his mind and only freaked out internally a little bit before he added: “I told you you’re one of the best people I know.” He continued looking at the screen until he knew he could safely dare to look down at Tony and give him a soft smile before going back to the show to save him from doing anything  _ too _ stupid.

Tony stared at him. That was all he could do. Without missing a beat Clint said those words. He didn’t even laugh or hesitate or make it into a joke. Tony shifted a little so he could wrap his arms around Clint. “You’re the best. Thank you.” Since Clint said he was one of the best people, it was okay to snuggle closer, right? “Who are you in B99?”

Clint couldn’t help himself. He was already taking liberties, why not just take them all and blame it on beer or fatigue? 

“Steve says I’m Jake, too, funnily enough but I think I could also be Boyle, unfortunately,” he said with a laugh. “I like to think I’m really loyal, probably weird but hopefully in an endearing way. Definitely have boundary issues.” 

On that note, he lifted his hand to run it through Tony’s hair. He knew it was soft from resting his cheek on it but running his fingers through it was a completely different sensation and Clint only regretted it because it made him want more and his heart ached knowing he couldn’t have more. 

His hand dropped slowly, just brushing Tony’s ear as it went back to his shoulder but it kept going. He slid his hand down so that it rested on top of Tony’s that was around him and his fingers curled loosely around Tony’s wrist.

“Two Jakes. That can be really funny or disastrous. Or both.” He took a deep breath and relaxed fully against Clint when he played with his hair. That was his absolute weakness. Something that never failed to make him feel mushy and warm and relaxed. He closed his eyes and if he could have he would have started purring. “Don’t stop,” he whined. Nat usually played with his hair when he had an especially rough phase of insomnia to help him fall asleep. And then she’d usually curl up behind him and stay there too. Was it wrong to long for something like that right now?

Clint’s mind went to a  _ completely _ different place when Tony spoke and he focused all his efforts on the worst things he could think of immediately, which helped but that was too close for comfort. 

He shifted a tiny bit, still in Tony’s arms but his hips angled a little away from him. He lifted his hand again to do as he was told because he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to play with Tony’s hair if invited to do so. 

He ran his fingers through the soft brown locks, scratching gently at times, his hand moving down for his thumb to gently glide over the top of his ear and then back into his hair. He could stay like that for a very long time. 

“Better?” he asked, his voice barely loud enough to register on his own hearing aids. 

“You’re the best,” Tony mumbled sleepily. “Best.” He repeated and took a deep breath. What if he fell asleep like that? Allowed himself to drift off and sleep in Clint’s arms? Would he carry him to a bed? Tuck him in? Let him sleep? Maybe even curl up next to him? That would be nice. He was so comfortable. He knew exactly what to do, what felt good, what was good. “ _ Clint _ ,” he whined. “That’s fantastic.”

Clint chuckled to mask the butterflies in his stomach making him want to grab Tony’s face and kiss him. He also crossed his legs though it did take away a little bit from the comfort of the cuddle but he grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap so Tony would stay comfortable. 

“I’ve been told I’m good with my hands,” he said, cringing when it came out as dirty as it did because for once that was not his intention. “I mean—you know? Cuddles… a-and... stuff.” He swore at himself internally.  _ Stupid _ .

He chuckled softly when Clint got flustered over what he said. “Hmmmm, excellent cuddles. Good scritches.” That was all he could manage. He knew the show was still on. He heard the voices and the music, but he didn’t care. It was so nice in Clint’s arms. “This is so nice. I’m gonna keep you.” He slowly pulled his arms away to make space so he could look at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, his voice thick with affection and he could hear it but there was nothing to be done about it. He adored the tiny guy beside him and he was getting too sleepy to pretend he didn’t. “This  _ is _ really nice.” 

“Hmmm,” he hummed and didn’t remember much more of that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint go shopping. Afterwards they decide to have pizza. It's very good pizza.

The next morning Tony woke up because there was a warm, wet nose on his cheek. He pushed it away but it returned soon after again. 

“What is this?” He whined and pushed away blindly again. Slowly, he managed to open an eye, just a little, and was greeted with an excited puppy right in front of him. “Hey, Lucky,” he mumbled and sat up. Lucky had gotten way too big for him to be picked up randomly but he was finally big enough to rest his snout on Tony’s knees when he was on the couch.

He spent a few minutes waking up, petting the dog. Over the past few months, he had learned to love the dog more and more, even if he still didn’t know how to handle the drooling and constant need for love and attention. Then again, that was pretty much who he was as a person too. Only with a few selected people and certainly not everyone like Lucky. 

Eventually he managed to get up and walk to the kitchen, the oversized pants hanging much lower now but he was too tired to do anything about it. He poured water in the machine, put in a filter, then coffee and watched the dark magical liquid drip into the glass pot. The smell was heavenly. 

With a cup filled to the brim Tony sat down on the couch, slowly starting to drink. When did he even fall asleep and curl up on the couch? 

He took his phone out and started browsing through things for babies. He wanted to get his unborn niece loads and loads of stuff but where did he even start? Too tired to hold the phone he put it down, continuing to browse online shops while drinking one cup of coffee after the other.

Clint came in barefoot, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning, to find Tony there drinking his coffee. He’d gone to wash his face and brush his teeth, letting Tony sleep some more. His back hurt from falling asleep on the couch but it was worth it. 

“Any more of that left?” He asked, pointing at Tony’s cup of coffee. He went to Lucky’s bowl and filled it with food and the pup came running over. Clint would walk him in a few minutes. 

Tony looked up and smiled immediately, something he usually didn’t do this early in the morning. 

“Yeah, there should be some more,” he said between two yawns and a stretch. “Morning. You sleep okay?”

“Awesome,” he said, genuinely excited for coffee. He poured himself a large mug of it and took a sip despite the steam still coming off of it. “I think I’m getting too old for the couch but it was a deep sleep so I don’t even care. You?” 

“It’s a comfortable couch though,” he smiled and leaned back, currently looking at baby toys. Why did they need toys? They were newborns. “I slept really well until Lucky decided that it was enough.”

“Aw, Lucky,” he said, looking over at the dog who was still chomping away loudly at his food. “Sorry about that.” 

He came over to sit down beside Tony again on the couch and looked over at his phone without thinking that it might be something private but then he saw baby things. 

“You looking at things for baby Rhodes?” He asked. “I know a really cute shop downtown that we could go to unless you’re dead set on ordering online.”

“Just wanted to feel useful while waking up.” He leaned back again, stretching his arms in front of him. “Hmmm, we could go there. We’d have to make a stop over at mine first though.” At home was fine but there was just no way he’d go commando in public without a good reason. 

“Alrighty, I’ll just finish this, take Lucky out and then we can head over to yours,” Clint said, downing the rest of his coffee. 

They arrived at Tony and Nat’s a short while later and Clint spread himself across the couch while Tony went to change. Bucky was in the kitchen making himself and Natasha tea in just a pair of low-hanging pajama pants. 

Bucky turned and caught Clint’s attention, signing to him so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

‘How was the night?’ Bucky wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Clint scoffed. 

‘Rude. We watched tv, talked, slept.’ 

‘Together?’ 

‘On the couch yes, by accident’ 

Bucky nodded slowly. “Doesn’t sound all that accidental to me,” he said, pouring a tiny bit of milk into his and putting honey into Natasha’s. 

“And how was your night? I’m guessing you guys came home and went right to sleep?” 

Bucky snorted. “We sure did.” He gave Clint a mischievous grin and headed for Nat’s room, calling back to him. “See you later.” 

“See ya.” 

As Bucky disappeared, Tony reappeared and Clint stood. “Ready?” 

Tony came back in his usual all black outfit—ripped jeans, sneakers and a crop top with a red college jacket. 

“Yes, let’s go before they get started again. There’s a reason I stay with you,” he grinned and winked at Clint. On their way out Tony grabbed the shopping list hanging on the back of the door too. “Where are we going? More coffee first?”

“More coffee first is definitely something we can do,” he told him, taking a left and heading towards a coffee shop where he’d fixed the machine. 

They picked up their coffees and then headed for the six train downtown. “There’s this really cute little baby clothes shop that’s not  _ too _ expensive in soho. The stuff is great. Cassie pretty much only wore it and she loved everything,” Clint explained with a fond smile. 

When two seats became available he pointed and they sat down, both relieved to sit and give in to their laziness. “Who’s Cassie?” Tony asked. He knew Clint only had a brother. “I need someone to explain to me what babies need.”

“Oh,” he said, not realizing. He forgot that there was still so much about himself Tony didn’t know. It just felt natural to just talk and name people and places and things without giving further explanation. “She’s my ex’s daughter. Real cute kid. We used to go clothes shopping for her. I have a good idea of what they need but I’m sure the people in the shop can help too.” 

Tony was surprised to hear that Clint’s ex fiancée had a child. Was it his child? But wouldn’t he have pictures of his own daughter hanging around the house? But what if it was a sensitive topic and he didn't want to be reminded of it? After a lot of internal debating he decided to ask. 

“Didn’t know Bobbi had a kid,” he tried to sound as casual as possible, finishing his coffee. 

“Oh. Sorry, no, she doesn’t. And it’s not my kid either, just in case that was up for debate,” Clint said, clarifying. “A different ex, after Bobbi. Scott. It’s his daughter.” He didn’t look at Tony, just led the way to the shop and let the information sink in. His sexuality wasn’t a closely guarded secret, he just didn’t feel the need to tell people. 

Tony almost forgot how to function, nearly dropping his empty cup of coffee.  _ Clint _ wasn’t straight.  _ Clint _ wasn’t  _ straight _ . 

“Ah I see,” he said. What did you say in a situation like that? There was silence for a moment and Tony absolutely hated how tense it felt. “I’m not judging or anything. I don’t care about the gender of someone I have feelings for. I’m just surprised. Not really though. When we first met I didn’t think you were straight but then I met Bobbi and I thought I was wrong. But I was wrong two times over. I’m sorry I don’t know why any of this matters. Thanks for telling me.”

Clint stopped for a second and gave Tony a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it happens a lot. I know my general”—he gestured to all of himself—“everything doesn’t really scream  _ not _ straight.” Clint got up, their stop coming up next. Clint considered explaining his sexuality to Tony since he’d thrown in a small explanation of his own but Clint instead he asked a question about something that was bothering him. “Why did seeing Bobbi make you think I was straight? Just because she’s a woman? I’m just curious.” 

“‘You just gestured to all of me’,” Tony said, quoting one of his favorite animated movies. “Don’t know. Marrying someone is some next-level commitment. I guess I went from there.” He shrugged and got up when Clint signaled to him that they were getting out. 

Clint chuckled at the reference and then said, “Yeah, sure. I guess so.” 

They got out and Clint led them in the direction they needed to go. Clint was looking around to make sure he  _ was _ going in the right direction since it had been a while since he’d come here specifically to go to that store. 

“Okay, I think it’s just around this corner,” he mumbled, talking more to himself than to Tony. He refused to use Google maps. He had this. 

“Maybe I should have updated my will…” Tony said, but spoke clear and loud enough for Clint to hear him. “Just kidding. I’m sure we’ll find it. Want me to ask the all knowing?”

“No, you will do no such thing. Ugh, you young folks and your technology.” He glanced up at the street name and then behind him to the adjoining street. “It’s on Mulberry between Prince and Spring and that is…” He was turning as he spoke and then he finally saw Mulberry Street a block down. “There we go.” 

“I’m three years younger than you, gramps.” He rolled his eyes but let Clint do his thing while tapping away on his phone and playing a game. “Woohoo,” he cheered and stretched again. “My muscles are sore. How’s that possible.” 

“Exactly, a young folk.” He led them to the store and then stopped in front of it, looking in the window. It hadn’t changed and something about that made Clint smile. “Tada! Whaddya think?” he asked, holding open the door for Tony. “Also, probably the couch.” 

“No, not those muscles. My arms and my shoulder,” he sighed and entered the shop. “Thanks, dear.” He looked around the store “They have a lot of stuff!” He looked around and couldn’t help but smile. “You know what’s the absolute best about baby’s stuff? It’s  _ tiny _ . Look at this!” He held up a jumpsuit. “A tiny human fits in there!”

“Oh right I almost forgot we played yesterday,” Clint said, picking up some tiny socks. “That’s very true. You could probably fit in there,” he told him with a grin. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something but ended up pouting. The pout turned into a small grin, which he tried to hide and failed, ending up chuckling softly. “Rude, Barton,” he nudged Clint’s shoulder. “Good things come in small packages. I’m sure Buck would confirm.”

“Hey, I never said you weren’t a good thing,” Clint said, his hands raised in surrender. 

They looked for a second longer before a sales associate came over to help them, asking what they were looking for and Tony gave her an idea while Clint added his help where it worked. 

“Okay, since they grow out of their clothes so fast when they’re first born, how about just one thing at that age and a few others more at the six, twelve and eighteen month marks?” the woman suggested, showing them some items. 

Clint disappeared to go look at the baby toys and supplies and another woman came up to him. 

“Are you two expecting?” she asked quite loudly and Clint froze, his eyes going to Tony’s. 

“Uh… no. We’re, uh, just friends. These are for other friends of ours,” Clint said, having to clear his throat twice. 

Tony raised an eyebrow looking over at Clint and the lady there. To him it was funny that someone would assume they were a couple. For Clint it seemed to be a more uncomfortable situation and Tony decided against thinking about the reasons why Clint could be uncomfortable with people thinking they were a couple. Instead he did what he did best: covered his emotions with humor. 

“Why? Does he look pregnant to you?” He asked the woman. 

The woman blushed deeply and didn’t know how to respond so Clint saved her, giving her a small smile. 

“It’s okay. I’ll admit I’ve put on some weight. Don’t worry about it.” Clint, unknown to him, was doing the same thing as Tony: covering his emotions with humor because he wished he could’ve said yes to her. 

A nervous laugh bubbled up out of the woman and then a genuine one. Clint’s smile widened and she motioned for him to follow her to another shelf with really cute baby overalls. Clint didn’t dare look back at Tony. He felt like the awkwardness of his flirting and jokes was dialed up to twenty since they’d just spoken about Clint not being straight. 

Tony watched Clint for a few seconds before turning back to the woman bringing a few clothes for him to look at. In the end he chose a variety of things, one of those being a cute dinosaur dress. “I think that’s enough stuff for now. Carol has another six months to go anyway. Wanna head out?” He asked Clint. He looked so soft between all those small things, cute colors and different toys. 

Clint turned when Tony spoke, holding a pair of baby shoes in his hand and almost crying because they were so cute. “I forgot how hard it is to not buy everything,” he told him, slowly putting the shoes down and thanking the woman. 

Tony’s gaze softened and his expression was one of someone who had just seen the cutest kitten ever. Only that this kitten was a grown man with a beard, endless talent and apparently a lot of love for kids. 

“They  _ are  _ awfully tiny. C’mon, we can’t get her everything,” he said and reached his hand out for Clint to take so they could go pay.

He joined Tony at the register but didn’t take his hand, already feeling comfortable with him again and trying to hold onto that. If Clint held on to every awkward experience he had, he would never leave the house. “Where ya wanna go?” 

“Don’t know. I gotta buy groceries but I’m not about to do that here in Soho. I’m kinda hungry too. Wanna go have food?”

“You know me. When does food  _ not _ sound good? Lead the way,” he said, taking one of the shopping bags from Tony, their fingers brushing but he focused on what he was doing. What if Tony saw all the things he did now as something more and started pulling away from him? That thought made his entire body ache down to his bones. “I’ve got nothing planned today and Katie has Lucky so I can help with the groceries later too.” 

“Let’s get pizza and watch movies?” He asked, hopeful Clint would want to spend time with him. Well, of course he would. But would he if he knew Tony was really interested in him? 

Clint imitated a chef’s kiss with his free hand. “Sounds perfect.” 

They made their way back to Tony’s place, put the baby stuff away, got changed and Tony ordered the pizza. Clint snuck in and stole a pair of Bucky’s sweats to wear because he did not want to lounge in jeans. 

He came back and collapsed on the couch and Jarvis came over and rubbed against his legs. Clint sat up to pet the cat who had grown much more used to Clint now. 

“Hey, little dude,” Clint said. He turned the television on and started searching for a movie, so incredibly comfortable now in their apartment. 

Tony came back once he was changed and curled up next to Clint and Jarvis. It was nice to see Clint with Jarvis and Clint being so comfortable in Tony’s home like that? It was an absolute win situation. 

“Hello, buddies. What are we watching?”

“Jarvis told me he really wanted to watch Kingsmen so, you know, we should probably listen to him,” Clint said, the movie selected but not yet playing. 

The cat jumped up on the couch and curled up but next to Tony. 

“Aw, J. Traitor,” Clint said and naturally threw his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “ETA on the pie?”

Jarvis was snuggled up next to him, Clint had his arm around him, and food was on the way. What more could he want? 

“Sure, let’s watch that,” he agreed, his hand on Jarvis, petting him slowly. “Fifteen minutes. Don’t starve please.”

“Yes,” he said excitedly, turning the movie on. He turned his head lazily to look at Tony, faking absolute shock and offense. “I am wasting away here. Can’t you see I’m nothing but skin and bones? I haven’t eaten since I last ate, you know?” 

“I won’t let you starve, boo. Want me to get you some snacks?” He asked. “You’d have to let go of me for that though. Is that worth it?” Probably not. At least not to him. 

“Boo?” Clint asked with a chuckle. “Nah, it’s fine. I can manage but I’ll remember you trying to  _ starve _ me.” He wrapped his arm tighter around Tony’s shoulder, pulling him more into his side because no, letting go of him was not worth having snacks. 

“Yeah, I give everyone who means something to me cute pet names. Yours is gonna be boo from now on.” He rested against Clint, taking a deep breath. Resting against Clint was really peaceful. “Yes, I’ll starve you. Forever. No more food for you.”

“You had me at cute pet names, you lost me at starvation. That’s it, I’m leaving,” he said, pretending to get up but never actually going anywhere. Instead he just grabbed his drink off the table in front of them and sat back again. “I like boo though. Imma have to think of one for you. Catman is definitely on the list of potentials,” he said with a chuckle.

“Catman makes me sound like a weird guy who should be dressed in tight leather clothes, wearing cat ears or something. That shouldn’t happen. Find something cuter please,” he requested and made himself comfortable again once Clint was settled. “You  _ moved _ . That calls for starvation.”

“How do you know that’s not  _ exactly  _ what I had in mind when I chose Catman? Also, if starvation is called for then so is you permanently becoming Catman. Check and mate.” He was laughing though and he apologized for moving. “So,” Clint began, clearing his throat. “Reconsider the tight leather?” 

“If you don’t move, I won’t have to starve you and I won’t have to be Catman. Everyone wins.” He paused, thinking. “Depends. If you’re into that and you want me to, I’d do it.”

Clint started laughing hearing Tony say the words ‘I won’t have to be Catman.’ “I love Catman more and more every time it’s said,” he told him, still laughing. “But don’t worry, I won’t call you that. Maybe something more like sugarplum or honeybunch. And hey, you don’t know what I’m into. Skintight leather  _ might _ just do it for me.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re a terrible person and you should feel bad.” Tony tried to pinch him but all he found was firm muscle he couldn’t get a good grip on. “Damn dude. If you’re into skintight leather, that can be arranged.” He grinned. His phone rang, letting them know food had arrived, slowly he unwrapped himself from Clint to answer the door. Soon after he came back with three pizza boxes in his hand. “Beer or soda?”

Clint was still laughing when Tony got up, now trying to ignore Tony’s ‘that can be arranged’ comment because that was just unfair of him. “Soda and also,  _ you _ moved so I demand skintight leather pants next performance.” He took the boxes while Tony got them drinks. 

“I’ll try to find a pair. What color would you like?” Tony asked putting a bottle of soda in the middle of the coffee table. He opened the first box and found his white pizza right away. “Dig in.”

“Black, obviously,” he told him, taking a bite of his own meat supreme pizza with what looked like everything possible on it. “Anything you want me to have on?” He asked, wiggling his hips and looking over at Tony, raising his eyebrows. 

“Noted. I’ll send you a letter when I’ve found a nice pair,” he promised him, finishing his first slice of pizza. “Preferably nothing, if I could have it my way,” Tony grinned and raised his eyebrows. He hid it behind a joke but he meant it. If he could have it his way, that would be it. 

“A letter? What is this? 1812? You’ll FaceTime me is what you’ll do,” Clint told him, taking a second slice and chuckling as he bit it. Clint sat up straighter, wiped his hands off on a napkin and held it out for Tony to shake. “Maybe not  _ nothing _ but challenge accepted.” 

“I’ll grant you a pair of speedos. How’s that?” He said, his hand inches away from Clint’s. 

“I’ll wear ‘em. Don’t try me, Stark.” He continued holding his hand out, waiting for the handshake. “Leather pants for you, ass out for me. Deal?”

“Sounds like the perfect date to me.” He finally took Clint’s hand and shook it. “Whenever is fine? Or is this a challenge to see who delivers first?” He asked while still shaking Clint’s hand.

“The sooner the better, sugarplum.” He gave him a bright grin and squeezed his hand, pulling away and picking his slice up again. 

Tony’s heart was beating out of his chest and that was an understatement to say the least. Why was he doing that to him? Why was it so hard to resist him? Why did he do this to Tony? “Whatever you want, boo. Just say the word. It’s yours.” He took his second slice, chewing slowly. 

Clint turned to face him. “Whatever I want?” he asked, putting the pizza down. He reached over and cupped Tony’s cheek in his hand. “What about you?” He said on an impulse before he could stop himself. His heart was beating so fast and hard he could hear it. His hand on Tony’s cheek was shaking from nervousness. 

Tony placed a hand on top of Clint’s, feeling the shaking from both sides now. “All yours, if you want,” he said, sounding breathless. Why was he breathless? His breathing quickened. What was happening?

Clint smiled. He leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste and simple for the first five seconds and then when Tony didn’t jerk back in disgust or realization that he was making a mistake, he deepened it, pushing his lips open with his tongue. His hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, his thumb hooked around his ear, stroking over it sweetly as they kissed until he finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Tony’s. 

“I like you so much. I’ve liked you since day one but I just…” He laughed, thinking about how he missed that Tony apparently liked him back. Bucky must’ve been going out of his mind because he definitely would’ve noticed. 

The moment he felt Clint’s lips on his, he melted against him, a hand on Clint’s thigh. “I’ve wanted you for so long. I thought you wouldn’t want me,” he laughed but it was a sad laugh. “You really do? Do you want to go out?” He moved his hand to Clint’s face. He didn’t give Clint a chance to answer, pulling him in for another deep kiss. 

When they pulled apart again, Clint laughed. “No, no. That’s my thing. Get your own. I was sure I wasn’t  _ your _ type.” He leaned back and pulled Tony into his side, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Yes, please. Like, soon.” 

He turned again, taking Tony’s slice and putting it down on his box. “Come here, food can wait.” He grabbed his face and started kissing him again. 

“ _ You’re _ my thing,” Tony chuckled with tears in his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the food he was still holding. In one quick move he was straddling Clint’s lap without breaking the kiss. Feeling his lips was even better than he imagined. He tasted like pizza, yes, but there was something unique to him too. He was very active, hands roaming over Tony’s body and that was exciting, to say the least. 

“You wanna take this to your room?” He asked, his lips on Tony’s neck and hands heading down his back to slide under his sweats. “I think I saw some condoms in the bathroom drawer,” he said, laughing against his collarbone now. 

“Are you sure?” He mumbled. Focusing got a lot more difficult. “There are more in my drawer.” He got up and stood on shaky legs. “Yes?”

Clint looked up at him. He was so turned on but if it wasn’t what Tony wanted, he would not be doing it. “Only if you want. We can also just make out and watch the movie. Or try to, anyway.” He was breathing hard, his eyes roaming over Tony, looking especially at his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Let’s not get stuck in this loop.” He noticed Clint’s eyes on him; it turned him on so much. “I want you. All of you.” They left everything the way it was in the living room and moved to Tony’s room where Tony pushed Clint on the bed and hovered over him. Since clothes were in the way they got rid of them, both eager to touch each other in every way possible. 

Not long after—the months of mutual pining hadn’t made it easy for either of them to last very long—Tony got up to get a damp cloth to clean Clint up. Once that was done, he searched for their underwear from the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Boo,” he whispered before kissing Clint’s cheek sweetly. “Wanna put on clothes?”

Clint hummed happily, feeling so warm and more satisfied than he had in years. His eyes were closed and he was close to sleeping despite being hungry still but he didn’t want to move. A part of his brain was still trying to process that that had just happened for real and not in one of the many dreams he’d had before. 

“Mm, not really. Do I have to?” 

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Clint, a hand on his cheek and his thumb gently stroking his cheek. There was a bright smile on his lips. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Is it… are you good?” He hoped Clint didn’t mind that he took over at one point and topped. 

“Perfect,” he mumbled into the pillow. He stretched, pointing his toes as he did so. He felt  _ amazing _ . “‘M great. So great. Curl up with me?” 

It lifted a weight off his chest when Clint let him know he felt good. He moved to lie down behind him and pulled the blanket over them. 

“I’m glad. I’ll take care of you. You mean so much to me.”

Clint felt overwhelmed but in a positive way. So comfortable, so at peace there in Tony’s arms and then to hear him say that? Moments like these made him feel so grateful for the people in his life. 

“You mean so much to me too,” he said, softly, pulling Tony’s arms tighter around him. 

Tony hummed happily and kissed his cheek. “You can rest on me, if you’d like.” His hand was now on Clint’s back rubbing small circles on his skin. It was really him. Really Clint right next to him. No clothes, no space between them. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to be with you like this.”

Clint inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Tony filling his head, and closed his eyes. “For me, it was since we came here after the audition. I told Bucky and he said go for it but I was scared,” he admitted with a laugh. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” He was wondering what things would look like if he or Clint had acted on their feelings immediately. They had been both pining after each other all this time and that was just a bad joke. 

Clint wrapped his arm around Tony. “I… I don’t like people knowing my life. But I want you to. If you want to know. Just… be patient with me.” 

“Whatever you want to share I’m ready to listen to. I don’t talk a lot about the homes I’ve been in. Wasn’t always fun. If you want to know, just ask away.”

“And you don’t have to talk about it. I don’t really want to talk about anything today. I just wanna do this,” he said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s chest. “But… if this happens anymore tonight, let me assure you that I enjoy being a bottom.” He pressed another kiss onto his soft skin. 

“I don’t want to push you too much at once. All I want is you in my arms.” He put his finger under Clint’s chin and made him gently look up so he could kiss his lips. “I don’t want to talk about it tonight. Just saying you can ask me, if you want to know.” He pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Okay. Thank you,” he told him, his first reaction to startle when he heard the front door open. “They’re back.” 

Bucky and Natasha came inside the apartment to find the barely touched pizza and drinks, the movie still playing, just the credits now and Bucky smirked. 

_ “ _ Finally,” he said, looking over at Nat. “That took a million years.”

Nat grinned, moving almost silently to Tony’s room, knocking on his door.

“Go away!” Tony called from where he was lying. “Occupied.” 

“We’ll go to Bucky’s.  _ Have fun. _ ” She tapped on the door lightly and turned around to walk back to her own boyfriend. 

“At least we’ll have the apartment to ourselves.” He nuzzled his nose into Clint’s hair as he spoke. 

“Mmhm, that’ll be real nice,” Clint said, about to start kissing Tony’s neck when there was another knock. 

“One last thing before we leave,” they heard Bucky call from outside the room. “Tony,  _ I speak Russian _ ,” Bucky finished, in Russian. He chuckled as he walked away. 

“What did he say?” Clint asked.

Tony froze, realizing what the words meant. 

“He… Bucky speaks Russian. Which means he heard me talk about you to Nat. In Russian.” That was probably even worse than everything else. “He knew this whole time.”

“Ugh, that’s just like Bucky,” he groaned. “But hey, we figured it out without them, didn’t we?” 

“How do you feel about moving to a cottage in Scotland?” He chuckled. “Yeah, we did. Better late than never.”

“I just gotta get Lucky a puppy passport,” he said with a smile. “Why so far? What all did you have to say about me?” He chuckled and wiggled his hips suggestively. “You think I’m cute or something?” 

“I… ugh… I told Nat that you have a nice butt. She told me several times to stop staring at you. I can’t believe he understood all that! I’m gonna do something mean to him. Don’t know what. But I will!” It was a weak and empty threat. He was just embarrassed but nothing too bad. 

“I do, do I?” He was giggling. An embarrassed Tony was so cute. “I don’t think Nat’ll let you but I can give you all his top secrets if you like.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's and Tony's first date

It was their first date. The first one. And it was a date. Clint and Tony. Clint was going on a date with Tony and he was so excited and nervous. Bucky kept asking why he was so nervous seeing as they had already slept together and already spent all their time together but at the same time he understood and found it adorable that Clint was so excited. He hadn’t seen him this excited over someone in a  _ very long time _ . 

“What are you going to wear?” Bucky asked. 

“And where are you going?” Steve added, lounging on Clint’s bed while Clint dug through his closet, eating a corn muffin. 

“Uh… I was gonna wear this. He wants to go to Coney Island,” Clint said. “Okay, maybe  _ I  _ dropped some strong hints that I’d like to go to Coney Island but he said yes and he seemed excited.” 

“And you’re gonna wear that?” Bucky asked again. 

“You asking me that twice has me thinking that  _ just maybe _ you don’t like my outfit choice there, Buck.” 

He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with light blue button up that he had rolled up to his elbow already. He finished the look off with a pair of beige vans. 

“This is the most thought I’ve put into an outfit since senior prom,” Clint said sadly. He was really trying. 

Steve sighed and got up, having the best style out of the three of them, and started looking through Clint’s closet and drawers to find an outfit that not only went well together but accentuated some of Clint’s best features—his long legs, his broad shoulders and his butt. 

While Steve had him trying out some things, they continued chatting. 

“So what was the catalyst? How did it happen?” 

“Well for starters, he thought I was straight,” Clint said with a chuckle. 

Steve laughed. “With how you dress, I wonder why,” he said sarcastically. 

“It actually wasn’t my clothes. Or maybe a tiny bit but he said it was Bobbi.” 

“What? Why did you tell him about Bobbi? ‘I was engaged once’ isn’t the best way to start up a new relationship,” Bucky told him, on his phone texting Natasha. 

“She came to the parlour while Tony was getting the first part of his sleeve done forever ago. Clint was there and you know how she acts around him and cute guys,” Steve explained, holding up a shirt to Clint’s chest and then shaking his head. “Sam is taking you shopping next week, Clint. This is a tragedy.” 

“Okay so he found out you weren’t straight how?” Bucky asked. 

Clint explained how the day went and Bucky and Steve grunted or added their input here and there. And then he got to the kiss… among other things. 

“And how was it?” Bucky asked. 

“ _ Amazing _ .” 

“He’s got a really nice ass, so I bet,” Steve said. 

“First of all, eyes off, Rogers, that ass is mine. Secondly, he topped.” 

Bucky spat out the water he was drinking and Steve stood up too quickly and bumped his head on the shelf in Clint’s closet. 

“Dammit,” Steve cursed, rubbing his head. “What do you mean he topped? He’s so small.” 

“Tony is  _ short _ . Small is not a word I would use and besides, you know me. I like bottoming.” 

“So not small, you say?” Steve raised a curious eyebrow. Bucky shook his head, trying to get all the mental images out. He couldn’t even imagine all five-foot-seven inches of Tony topping Clint’s six-two self but hey, as long as they were happy with how it worked, he was just happy that it  _ did _ work. 

Clint chuckled. “Tony may be vertically challenged but that’s where calling anything about him  _ small _ stops. The guy’s hung like a horse.” 

“Lalalalala, I’m not listening,” Bucky said, putting his fingers in his ears and making Steve and Clint chuckle. He dropped his hands and said, “I don’t describe Nat’s body to you guys, do you really have to go in-depth with describing Tony’s…  _ parts _ ?” 

“Fair enough. Sorry, Buck,” Clint said. 

“Accepted and also, I told you so. I never got to properly say that.” 

“You never told me you were hearing him talk about how nice my butt was to Natasha. That could’ve sped things up, you know, ya jerk,” Clint said. 

Bucky shrugged. “True but you know I speak Russian. You could’ve always asked me to translate.” 

“Ugh, Bucky.” 

Clint waited impatiently at the station for Tony. He was so excited that he was ten minutes early so he knew he had no reason to be impatient, Tony was a late person naturally. He couldn’t wait to see him, though. To hold his hand, hug him, kiss him; to tell the world ‘hey, this is my boyfriend.’ 

He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from drumming nervously on his thighs. He looked around and above the heads of most people to look for his adorable guy. 

As soon as the train stopped, Tony was out and halfway down the stairs to meet Clint.

“Boo!” He called as soon as he saw him. He was late and it made him feel bad. “Sorry. Nat wasn’t happy with my outfit and fought me to get changed.” He hugged Clint and kissed him. “Hey, handsome. Next time you pick me up from home like in the movies. Deal?”

Nat made him wear a hot rod red shirt with a silver blue triangle right above his chest and simple black jeans. 

Seeing Tony was like taking a breath after being under water. Clint’s whole face was spread in a smile when Tony kissed him and Clint only let him go because he wanted to admire what he had on. 

“I like it and deal.” He laughed. “Yeah, Steve and Bucky dressed me too surprisingly enough and I still wore the same thing I always do.” He considered asking Tony to take him shopping but maybe he’d see what kind of magic Sam could work first. 

Clint cupped Tony’s face in his hands and kissed him again before taking his hand and leading them towards the pier where the games, rides and food were waiting for them. 

“I’m very excited for our first date,” he told him, still grinning like an idiot. “And I’m really nervous because my date’s hella cute.” 

Holding hands with Clint was amazing and Tony wondered how he had been able to live this long without those hands. 

“You think your date is cute? Dude, you should see mine. Handsome  _ and  _ cute.” Tony grinned, raising their hands to kiss Clint’s. “Where do we start? What do you want to do first?” Since school was out for the summer it was very crowded with a lot of young people standing everywhere. Many were taking pictures or selfies, others were debating what to eat. “Could we take a pic first?”

“Yeah!” Clint said enthusiastically, throwing his arm around Tony and holding Tony’s phone up since he had the longer arm. He snapped a few cute pictures and then one with him kissing Tony’s head and another where he bent so Tony could plant a kiss on his cheek and then he handed the phone over for approval. “All good?” 

Tony scrolled through the photos and picked his favorite one to be his lockscreen so he could see Clint and him together every time he looked at his phone. 

“Hmmm, all good,” he hummed and sent Clint his favorite ones too. “Thanks.” He looked up at his boyfriend. His boyfriend. “So, what do you want to do first?”

Clint chuckled, dirty being his default. He looked around, his hand finding Tony’s again. “How do you do with food and rides? Can we ride a ride?” He was nearly buzzing with excitement. He hadn’t been to Coney Island in years and Bucky hated rides and Steve often threw up and riding alone wasn’t all that fun. 

“Sure! I’ve got no problem with eating and riding a  _ ride _ ,” he said with a grin. “Which one would you like to  _ ride _ first?” He couldn’t help himself but stress that word. “Nat doesn’t like it here so we only came once. I think we did the horror ride and then she wanted to go home. She wasn’t able to sleep alone for ten nights.”

Clint laughed again. “I’m sorry she was scared but as long as you’re with me you can  _ come _ as much as you want.” He winked. “Can we go on the Thunderbolt?” He was already pulling him in that direction. 

While they were in such a good mood, Tony decided to ask. He stopped and pulled Clint closer to him so only he would hear. “I don’t mind if you want to top, you know that, right? With you it’d be okay.”

Clint’s face felt hot and he smiled. Tony was sweet. “I like bottoming and believe me, I enjoyed it.  _ A lot _ . I can top if you ever want me to but I’m fine as a bottom. Thank you, babe.” 

Tony bit his lower lip, smiling brightly. Clint had enjoyed it. “Just making sure.” He gave Clint’s hand a squeeze and started walking toward the Thunderbolt. “Is this your favorite attraction here?”

“Yeah, I  _ love _ the drop. That feeling in your stomach when you plummet? Ahh, so addictive,” he explained excitedly. “Which one do you like?” 

“This is gonna sound cheesy but I like the Ferris Wheel the most. Especially the part when you are on top and it stops and you get to look at everyone from above there. The best time to do that is at night if you want to watch the city.” They got to the queue in front of the Thunderbolt and waited until it was their turn. “All the way in the front?” 

“What a romantic,” he teased. “Sounds like we’ll have to stay here until tonight so we can do that. Oh, the front definitely.” 

“Hopelessly so,” Tony admitted with a shy smile.

They got into the seats and the bar was lowered across them after a decently long wait. Clint immediately grabbed Tony’s hand. “I love rides but I still get nervous and full disclosure, I will scream.” 

He held onto Clint’s hand and nodded. The worst part was the incredibly slow ascension. 

“Go for it, boo. I internalize the screams.” He turned away from Clint and took a deep breath when the cart started to move. 

The ride car took its sweet time getting to the top and then seemed to remain perched at the top for a good five minutes before suddenly dropping. Clint screamed his head off, squeezing Tony’s hand, but he  _ loved  _ it. 

At the bottom they got off and Clint’s stomach was still doing flips, making him a little giggly. 

“Hungry?” 

“Give me a minute.” Tony was panting. The only reason he was still standing was because Clint hadn’t let go of his hand. “That was more intense than I remember it.” It took him a minute before he nodded. “Okay, let’s get food. I want popcorn shrimp. With that really strong garlic sauce. Will you still kiss me if I eat that?”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” he said, tapping his chin in thought as they walked towards the food stand. “Maybe if you share your popcorn shrimp we can both be garlicky and then it’ll cancel out.” He hummed in thought again. “I should get before and after samples though.” He leaned down and kissed him smack on the lips, grinning when he pulled away.

“Share my food with you? Never!” He scoffed not hearing Clint’s last sentence and ending up completely surprised by the kiss. “I  _ love  _ your kisses,” he gasped, wrapping his arms around Clint to hug him for a moment. “Got the sample saved? Then we can go buy food.” 

“Saved but I might need to collect more throughout the evening,” he told him with a grin. 

With Clint’s hand in his they went to one of the fast food places near the beach. Tony got a plain pretzel and popcorn shrimp, and Clint got three hot dogs. 

“Hey wanna eat at the beach? Not like either one of us ever eats gracefully.”

“Sure, I love the crunchiness sand adds to my food,” Clint said, his face completely serious.

Tony scoffed when he made fun of them sitting in the sand. He knew he didn’t really mean it but still. 

Clint pulled them along towards the beach and they found a nice spot to sit. Clint watched Tony for a minute, smiling, and in mild disbelief still that this was happening. “You know in the movies when the completely ordinary dude ends up with the gorgeous person and everyone is like ‘okay he has a nice personality but how?’ That’s what I feel like right now,” he said with a laugh. 

Tony popped a few of the shrimp into his mouth without the sauce while Clint looked at him. Why was he looking at him? Tony felt nervous suddenly. 

“ _ Clint _ ,” he said and put his food down. “Babe, don’t be ridiculous. You're far from ordinary! You’re special and amazing.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m not fishing for compliments. This just all still feels a little trippy. Surreal. Like… I, Clint Barton, got the guy, you know? The one I  _ really  _ wanted and it’s just wild.” 

“I don’t want you to think of yourself as some ordinary guy though.” He scooted closer and kissed his cheek. “Why do you think I wanted a picture of us? I’ll keep looking at it until I believe it.”

Clint shrugged and laughed. “I’m from Iowa, I’m as ordinary as they come,” he told him. “But thank you. I appreciate it. And see? You saying something like that? So surreal. Pleasantly so, but still.” He turned and kissed the side of his head. 

Tony shook his head and cupped Clint’s face to kiss him properly. 

“Clint from Iowa is my boyfriend. You better believe it. Now eat.” He put a few shrimp in Clint’s mouth. “Good boy,” he said with a grin. 

Around his mouthful of food, he said, covering his mouth with one hand, “Really? No ‘corn boy’ comments?” He laughed, almost choking, but managed to swallow the popcorn chicken and then he offered Tony a bite of one of his hotdogs. 

“Maybe  _ corny  _ boy,” he snorted and opened the sauce up to dip some into it and ate it. “Delicious! Want a sample now or later?”

“Definitely now.” He leaned his head down to kiss him and smacked his lips again, tasting it. “Hmm… still a good kiss. The garlic hasn’t really taken away from its goodness. If anything, you now have a little seasoning.” 

“Seasoning,” he repeated. “God, who came up with you? And how? And where have you been all my life?”

Clint laughed, feeling giddy from all the compliments. “Iowa, hiding in a cornfield.” He sipped his drink and then asked, “Speaking of how I came to be, any questions?” 

He dipped his pretzel in the sauce while he thought about his question. “How did you end up in New York?”

“My father got a new job that transferred us here when I was about fourteen. They still live in Brooklyn, in BedStuy.” It didn’t scare him to open up to Tony. He felt safe talking to him. As nice as it would’ve been to have been open about how they felt from the beginning, Clint was grateful for the months spent getting to know each other and grow closer as friends first. It made the transition a lot easier and Clint felt so comfortable with him. 

“Would you like to go back to farm corn boy Clint? Or would you rather stay here in the city that never sleeps?” He dipped a part in the sauce again and fed it to Clint. 

“You wouldn’t catch me dead in Iowa,” he said quickly as chewed. “I hated it there. You’re constantly far from everything. It’s peaceful, sure, but that’s about it. New York’s not perfect but better here than  _ Iowa _ .” He shook his head slightly. “Have you always lived here?” 

He listened, finishing his shrimp and moving on to the pretzel. “Aww I always thought it was nice to be far away from everything. Is there a middle thing we could find?” For a second he was distracted when a dog started barking. “Uhmm... no, not really,” he said with a sad smile. 

“In between busy city and ghost town? Yeah, plenty. Pick a place and I’ll go.” He started on his third hotdog, looking over at Tony briefly. “I see.” He didn’t want to press after seeing that look but he figured why not just get it out of the way and not bring it back up again. “Where all have you been?” 

Tony reminded himself that this was Clint and it was okay to tell him. He was fine now where he was and everything would be okay. Still, he took another moment before he could reply. 

“I was… My birth certificate says I was born in San Francisco but for some reason I was left at a church after service in DC. I was a few weeks old. Because of a storm warning I was transferred to a family in Philly.” He took another deep breath. “I don’t really remember that family. They had me for almost four years and needed to give me up too. They were moving to New Jersey for treatments and took me with them because there was a family there for me. I bounced around in four different families within two years. With the last one was Rhodey. I stayed in New Jersey for four years. Things got unbearable for me there and Rhodey told CPS who then transferred me to another family where things were even worse. I ran away and came to New York where CPS found me again and put me in two different families before I ended up in the one where Nat was. I was twelve and she was fourteen, she took me under her wing.”

Clint took a moment to process it all, not having expected Tony to go into so much detail. He tried to keep as much of it as he could in his head if for no other reason than to let him know he was listening and paying attention because he had no intention to bring any of this up again. 

He let out a low whistle. “Shit,” he said. “I’m glad you met Rhodey and Nat and thank you. For sharing that.” 

He took a strained breath and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. His warmth helped to calm his heart. “It’s easier if I say it all at once. Well, some of it, I guess.” He took another deep breath, calmer now. “I want you to know. I promised I’d answer. It’s just… weird to talk about it.”

Clint pressed a kiss into his hair and kept his lips there. “I can imagine. So thank you again. Even though you promised, still.” 

Clint changed the subject to something lighter and easier for a little while and they chatted, Tony’s head still on his shoulder and Clint’s arm wrapped around him now. They watched the horizon in each other’s arms and Clint felt very at peace. 

“I’m so glad Natasha signed you both up for the audition,” he said with a laugh but he meant it. At this point, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he hadn’t met Tony. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll start forcing me to do everything I don’t want to do.” When Clint hummed in confusion Tony sat up. “I wasn’t interested. She did it anyway.” He pressed a kiss onto Clint’s shoulder. “Wanna go on the next ride?”

“Yeah… sure. Hey, why weren’t you interested?” Clint asked, realizing he’d never asked. 

“I never learned the drums with any intention of doing anything with it. Nat dreams of never going back to dance classes and don’t get me wrong, I hate working in IT, but a band to hopefully make a living with was never even on my list, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand,” he said, standing and pulling Tony up with him. “So… if it wasn’t for me… would you regret it?” 

“Clint,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t regret it. In no way at all. It’s a lot of fun and you guys are all amazing. Though I have a clear favorite.”

“Sorry. I’m not  _ trying  _ to annoy you. I just wanted to make sure,” he said, walking them back to the rides. “Your pick. What’s up next?” 

“Let’s do the house of Horrors.” He grinned. “Oh, one more question: did you accept me and Nat because you thought I was cute?”

“No, I chose you because you got so lost in the music you didn’t even hear the backing track stop playing. You shut your eyes and didn’t miss a single beat. We chose you because you are amazing,” he clarified, leading them towards the house of horrors despite how much he did not like scary stuff. “More full disclosure, I’ll probably scream more now than on the thunderbolt ride.” 

“Thank you. Not that I wouldn’t have liked to be picked because of my butt or face but this is even better.” He smiled now. “I got you, boo. Scream all you want. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“I mean, it was definitely a plus and thank you,” he said, squeezing his hand. 

They did the house of horrors and Clint screamed more than he would’ve liked and came out irritated, pouting. 

“That was  _ not _ an accurate representation of my bravery levels,” he said, his pout intensifying. “Can we get dessert? I want fried Oreos.” 

Tony cooed at Clint’s pout. How was he so adorable? Tony cupped his face and squished it softly. 

“Anything you want, my brave handyman. You can sleep in my bed if you get scared tonight.” He smiled and smooched Clint’s cheek. 

“In that case, I’m terrified.”

“Alright, lemme message Nat and tell her to leave.” 

They headed to get fried oreos of which Tony ate one and was absolutely full. Clint seemed to be less impressed by the many calories. 

“Would you like have to more pets?”

He thought about the question, stuffing another fried Oreo in his mouth. “I love animals but no, I don’t think so. I already feel like I don’t give Lucky enough love and attention as it is. You?” 

They headed to a store that sold sweets and Tony got himself pop rocks of different varieties and then went back to the smaller carnival stands. They watched someone fail miserably trying to throw a ball at a target. 

“Think you can do better?” The man running the stand asked Tony. “Three tries just two bucks. Interested?” 

Tony, not one to turn down a challenge, put his sweets away and paid the man. He tried but couldn’t do it. 

“Too bad. Want another go?” The man asked and Tony knew he shouldn’t but he wanted to, so now he paid him again. He eventually managed to shoot the inner ring and got to choose from two keychains. He picked the one with a colorful circle on it. 

“That was stressful. I wish I could have won a plush though.”

Clint turned to him, a fried oreo on its way to his mouth and he froze and lowered it. “You want a plush?” When Tony nodded, Clint handed him the package of oreos and stepped up to the guy, handing him two dollars. 

“Think you can do better than your friend there?” the guy asked, teasing but he was smiling. 

“My boyfriend, not friend, and if I do do better it’ll be  _ for _ him. Let’s go,” Clint said, his tongue sticking out as he focused. He held the ball in his hand, eyeing the target and tossed the ball up in his hand, squeezing it and thinking about the weight as he did so and then he threw it and the other two balls in rapid succession, hitting the bullseye each time. 

The guy’s mouth fell open and he got down off his stool and came over to shake Clint’s hand. “Congratulations. No one has done that in a  _ long _ time. What do you want?” 

Clint beamed and turned to Tony. “Your choice, baby.” 

Tony watched Clint, cheering every time he hit the target right in the middle. He made it look so easy but stuck his tongue out to focus. But what Tony was still thinking about was how Clint had corrected the man, telling him Tony was his boyfriend. 

“The llama with the hat? Like ‘Carl, that kills people’!” He joked and laughed but his heart was full of love for Clint. 

“The fashionable llama please,” Clint said and the guy got it down and handed it to Clint who turned to give it to Tony. “For you, my dear.” He was grinning, feeling like a pretty damn good boyfriend in that moment. “Wanna carry on?” 

“One second.” He held the toy in one hand and with the other he pulled him down to kiss him. “Best! Thank you!” 

They walked past a few other stands but nothing seemed interesting, though they did stop to watch a few people. Every time someone missed, Tony told Clint “you wouldn’t miss” and each time he felt more and more proud. He had the most amazing boyfriend. “Wanna do one of those spinning rides? Those are always fun.”

Clint was on cloud nine with all of Tony’s little compliments. He felt so… happy. So relaxed and he liked who he was when he was with Tony. He couldn’t always say that about his past relationships. 

“Sure thing. I think most of my hotdogs are digested. Not sure about the oreos just yet,” he told him with a grin and let Tony pull him towards the ride. 

They went on the ride and sat down in one of those cups across from each other. Shortly after the ride started. When it got to its fastest speed, even Tony screamed. It felt amazing. His eyes were open just a little to look at Clint who screamed too. His stomach was full of butterflies which made him scream more. 

His legs were wobbly when they stepped off the ride, and he was laughing and holding on to an equally wobbly Clint. 

“Oh my god that was amazing!” He laughed. His throat felt sore but he felt lighter and happier than he had in a long time. 

Clint was laughing too, holding Tony but feeling just a little bit nauseous. “I think I need to sit for a second.” 

Tony pulled him over to a bench and sat down together with him. “Nothing’s spinning, right?” He chuckled and leaned back, hugging the plush. “Can’t remember the last time I felt this giddy.” 

It took both together to feel steady again but neither one of them moved in favor of resting next to each other. It was warm, people were laughing and screaming and they were looking out at the ocean. If he could have, Tony would have frozen those seconds of perfect happiness and warmth. 

“You good?” Tony asked, his head back on Clint’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just—“ He lifted his fist to his mouth and burped into it as quietly as possible. “Excuse me. Maybe ten fried oreos was too much.” 

“ _ Maybe _ !” Tony laughed out loud. “Want me to get you water?” He rubbed his back gently. “Let’s sit here for a while.”

“Yeah let’s sit because I refuse to throw up my oreos,” he told him, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. “This is nice,” he said, sighing happily despite still being one wrong move from puking. 

“You refuse? Is it because we’re on a date—our very first one, mind you—or is it because the oreos were expensive? Or is it option c: because you don’t want to throw up good food?” He continued to rub Clint’s back, letting him rest on him. 

“I’ll take answer D, all of the above,” he said and chuckled. “D,” he repeated, laughing more. “I want you to want to kiss me and if I have puke mouth it would just be rude of me to expect smooches.” 

“If you’re feeling well enough to pull a dick joke, you’ll be fine in a few minutes.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him closer. “I thought you never got sick? Something about a tummy made of cement? Or something.”

Clint laughed even more, his eyes still shut, because Tony said  _ pull a dick _ . “I can eat my weight in food and be fine but if you add intense spinning to the mix, my limits are tested. I’ll be fine in like a minute. So, on a scale of one to ten, how great is this date so far?” He lifted his fist again and burped and then instantly felt better. “I’m sorry for being gross but Shrek says better out than in.” 

“Ten out of ten and now that you quoted Shrek for advice about life it’s a clear fifteen out of ten. You’re amazing.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have insisted on the spinning ride.”

Clint couldn’t believe how much Tony made him smile and laugh. “Shrek’s advice is rock solid. Don’t worry about it. I wanted to go on, I should’ve known not to. Besides, I had fun with you and that makes it worth it.” 

Clint sat up. “The last burp really helped. And with those words leaving my mouth, let’s never go to a fancy restaurant,” he said with a laugh. “Okay, what’s next?”

“Just make sure you feel good enough to go on.” Tony looked at him full of love. “I’d take you to the fanciest restaurant I can find so I could offend everyone in there. Eat sushi with a fork and ketchup. Slurp my soup. Have the time of my life.” He pinched his thigh softly. “Let’s get you some water and see what else we can do around here.”

“What’s wrong with eating sushi with a fork?” He asked, his face completely serious again until he couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing. “Water sounds good and if you pinch me one more time I’ll be tempted to make out with you furiously when we get home so careful, mister.” 

He stood and once again grabbed Tony’s hand like it was the most basic and natural thing in the world.

“For a second I thought you were serious!” He exclaimed and pinched him again just because Clint told him not to. “You say that as if it was a problem. I told you I’d tell Nat to get lost.” The llama in one hand and his other taken by Clint they slowly walked around between the attractions and stands. “You know what would be so cool? If we could hold a concert here.”

“Even I know sushi is supposed to be eaten with those tiny jousting poles,” he said, looking very focused. “That would definitely be cool. I have some contacts who work here. I’ll ask around about how to organize that.” Clint pointed to a stand and said, feeling a  _ tiny _ bit ashamed, “Can I get ice cream? If I get sorbet my stomach will feel better. Sorbet is basically medicine.” 

“Jousting poles,” he repeated, not sure how to feel about that. “Boo, five minutes after you almost threw up?” He looked at the stand. “You know what, alright. Go ahead but be careful.”

“Yes,” he said doing a tiny fist pump and tugging Tony along. “Can I get two scoops of—wait. Can I get one scoop of basil sorbet and one scoop double chocolate? In a cup.” 

The woman prepared his ice cream and handed it to him. He paid her and turned to Tony. “Want a bite? Or spoonful? Wait.” He took a bite, swallowed and then kissed Tony. “Mm, now you taste even sweeter than usual.” 

He watched Clint like he was not only the most precious and beautiful person on planet Earth but also the biggest dumbass too. He saw the kiss coming but didn’t fight it, letting Clint do his thing. 

“If you keep this up this will be our only outdoor date. I can’t handle this.” He gestured to all of Clint. 

“I’d definitely like to have more dates outside with you so just tell me what I need to work on,” he said, taking a large spoonful that made him close his eyes and stop walking. He had a brain freeze but he did his best not to announce it. “I can’t help it,” he said when the pain had passed, “you make me feel so… light and goofy.” 

“Did you… did you just have a brain freeze?” He asked. “Babe. How did you survive this long without supervision?” He took the cup out of his hand to take a spoonful for himself. “You’re the best thing to watch. You’re my favorite dumbass.”

He looked at Tony, away and then back to Tony again. “Maybe  _ but  _ that’s not important! Bucky, mostly and then Steve when Bucky wasn’t around,” he answered with a shrug. “Aww, you’re just my favorite.” 

“Well, now you have me and by extension Nat too.” He patted Clint’s head and took another spoonful of ice cream before giving him back the cup. “Anything else apart from eating your weight in food here?”

“I love adding to my little family,” he said happily, taking another spoonful of his ice cream. “Not really. I don’t think rides are a great idea anymore. You? Wanna try another game? Need another giant llama? I’ll get you all the llamas if you want. At least four. That’s all we can carry.”

“What if I wanted five llamas? Huh? Ever think about that?”

Clint stopped and pretended to do mental math, writing out equations in the air and then scratching his head. “Well then I guess I can strap one of them to my back ‘cause if my guy wants five llamas, my guy gets five llamas.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He grinned and made the llama kiss Clint’s cheek. “Okay but seriously if there’s a dinosaur plush I will need that. If your hawk eyes see a dino plush, go win it for me and you shall have my heart. More than you have already, of course.”

Clint immediately looked for a dinosaur plush and saw one far off in the distance. “Come on,” he said, pulling Tony and his llama along. 

They got to the stand and this time it was tossing ping pong balls in cups moving along a conveyor belt at the back of the stand and Clint slapped down two dollars loudly. 

The guy turned, surprised, and gave Clint his three ping pong balls. Clint barely took as much time as he did at the last stall before landing all three each in their own separate cup and the guy just stared at him and then to the cups before getting down. 

“Which one do you—“ 

“The dinosaur,” Clint interrupted. The guy chuckled and then pulled it down. 

“Here you go, pal. Good job.” 

But Clint was already turned away from him holding out the toy to Tony. “Can you tell I really want your heart?” He asked, grinning, his ice cream behind him on the counter melting under the lights. 

Tony had just enough time to follow, see the stand and next thing he knew was that Clint was holding out a giant dinosaur plush for him. The serious look on his face made Tony’s heart beat faster. 

“You have it, with or without dinosaur. It does help, not gonna lie.” He gave Clint the llama to hold on to and hugged the dinosaur. “This is amazing. Thank you!” He pecked Clint’s cheek. 

“Is there more you wanna do ‘cause I’m like  _ very _ ready to go home,” Clint said, leaning down to speak into his ear and then press a kiss to his temple. 

“I kinda wanted to ride the ferris wheel. We don’t have to. Let’s go home, c’mon.” With the dino under his arm he was prepared to go back.

“No, no! I had that at the front of my mind all day until I got distracted by the need to get you the dino. We’re not leaving without you going on that Ferris Wheel, dude, come on,” Clint told him, taking a step back in the direction of the wheel. 

He turned around and looked at Clint. That awesome man who did everything Tony wanted now pulled him to the queue of the Ferris Wheel. They headed into one of the cabins and put the toys down on their own seats and chose to sit next to each other. 

“Thanks boo,” Tony smiled. The ride started slowly but he didn’t think about looking away from Clint. “You’re too good.”

“My pleasure,” he told him, leaning over to kiss him. “I hope you enjoy it.” He threw an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him since it was a little windy as they got higher up. 

Clint looked out at the fair, at the ocean, at what he could see of the city as they went higher. It was beautiful and the weather was perfect cuddle temperature and he had the ideal cuddle partner. 

“You don’t even know how happy I am, Tony,” Clint said quietly, laying his head on top of Tony’s.

“Not happier than me, believe me,” he said just as quietly. “You’ve been an amazing friend and now you’re my friend and boyfriend. I’m the luckiest guy, seriously.” He closed his eyes because he wanted to focus on Clint and nothing else.

“Thanks for the first date. I look forward to the second and all the ones after that.” Clint squeezed his hand and then brought it up to his lips to kiss. “Two lucky people then.” 

It was their first date. The first one. And it was a date. Clint and Tony. Clint was going on a date with Tony and he was so excited and nervous. Bucky kept asking why he was so nervous seeing as they had already slept together and already spent all their time together but at the same time he understood and found it adorable that Clint was so excited. He hadn’t seen him this excited over someone in a  _ very long time _ . 

“What are you going to wear?” Bucky asked. 

“And where are you going?” Steve added, lounging on Clint’s bed while Clint dug through his closet, eating a corn muffin. 

“Uh… I was gonna wear this. He wants to go to Coney Island,” Clint said. “Okay, maybe  _ I  _ dropped some strong hints that I’d like to go to Coney Island but he said yes and he seemed excited.” 

“And you’re gonna wear that?” Bucky asked again. 

“You asking me that twice has me thinking that  _ just maybe _ you don’t like my outfit choice there, Buck.” 

He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with light blue button up that he had rolled up to his elbow already. He finished the look off with a pair of beige vans. 

“This is the most thought I’ve put into an outfit since senior prom,” Clint said sadly. He was really trying. 

Steve sighed and got up, having the best style out of the three of them, and started looking through Clint’s closet and drawers to find an outfit that not only went well together but accentuated some of Clint’s best features—his long legs, his broad shoulders and his butt. 

While Steve had him trying out some things, they continued chatting. 

“So what was the catalyst? How did it happen?” 

“Well for starters, he thought I was straight,” Clint said with a chuckle. 

Steve laughed. “With how you dress, I wonder why,” he said sarcastically. 

“It actually wasn’t my clothes. Or maybe a tiny bit but he said it was Bobbi.” 

“What? Why did you tell him about Bobbi? ‘I was engaged once’ isn’t the best way to start up a new relationship,” Bucky told him, on his phone texting Natasha. 

“She came to the parlour while Tony was getting the first part of his sleeve done forever ago. Clint was there and you know how she acts around him and cute guys,” Steve explained, holding up a shirt to Clint’s chest and then shaking his head. “Sam is taking you shopping next week, Clint. This is a tragedy.” 

“Okay so he found out you weren’t straight how?” Bucky asked. 

Clint explained how the day went and Bucky and Steve grunted or added their input here and there. And then he got to the kiss… among other things. 

“And how was it?” Bucky asked. 

“ _ Amazing _ .” 

“He’s got a really nice ass, so I bet,” Steve said. 

“First of all, eyes off, Rogers, that ass is mine. Secondly, he topped.” 

Bucky spat out the water he was drinking and Steve stood up too quickly and bumped his head on the shelf in Clint’s closet. 

“Dammit,” Steve cursed, rubbing his head. “What do you mean he topped? He’s so small.” 

“Tony is  _ short _ . Small is not a word I would use and besides, you know me. I like bottoming.” 

“So not small, you say?” Steve raised a curious eyebrow. Bucky shook his head, trying to get all the mental images out. He couldn’t even imagine all five-foot-seven inches of Tony topping Clint’s six-two self but hey, as long as they were happy with how it worked, he was just happy that it  _ did _ work. 

Clint chuckled. “Tony may be vertically challenged but that’s where calling anything about him  _ small _ stops. The guy’s hung like a horse.” 

“Lalalalala, I’m not listening,” Bucky said, putting his fingers in his ears and making Steve and Clint chuckle. He dropped his hands and said, “I don’t describe Nat’s body to you guys, do you really have to go in-depth with describing Tony’s…  _ parts _ ?” 

“Fair enough. Sorry, Buck,” Clint said. 

“Accepted and also, I told you so. I never got to properly say that.” 

“You never told me you were hearing him talk about how nice my butt was to Natasha. That could’ve sped things up, you know, ya jerk,” Clint said. 

Bucky shrugged. “True but you know I speak Russian. You could’ve always asked me to translate.” 

“Ugh, Bucky.” 

Clint waited impatiently at the station for Tony. He was so excited that he was ten minutes early so he knew he had no reason to be impatient, Tony was a late person naturally. He couldn’t wait to see him, though. To hold his hand, hug him, kiss him; to tell the world ‘hey, this is my boyfriend.’ 

He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from drumming nervously on his thighs. He looked around and above the heads of most people to look for his adorable guy. 

As soon as the train stopped, Tony was out and halfway down the stairs to meet Clint.

“Boo!” He called as soon as he saw him. He was late and it made him feel bad. “Sorry. Nat wasn’t happy with my outfit and fought me to get changed.” He hugged Clint and kissed him. “Hey, handsome. Next time you pick me up from home like in the movies. Deal?”

Nat made him wear a hot rod red shirt with a silver blue triangle right above his chest and simple black jeans. 

Seeing Tony was like taking a breath after being under water. Clint’s whole face was spread in a smile when Tony kissed him and Clint only let him go because he wanted to admire what he had on. 

“I like it and deal.” He laughed. “Yeah, Steve and Bucky dressed me too surprisingly enough and I still wore the same thing I always do.” He considered asking Tony to take him shopping but maybe he’d see what kind of magic Sam could work first. 

Clint cupped Tony’s face in his hands and kissed him again before taking his hand and leading them towards the pier where the games, rides and food were waiting for them. 

“I’m very excited for our first date,” he told him, still grinning like an idiot. “And I’m really nervous because my date’s hella cute.” 

Holding hands with Clint was amazing and Tony wondered how he had been able to live this long without those hands. 

“You think your date is cute? Dude, you should see mine. Handsome  _ and  _ cute.” Tony grinned, raising their hands to kiss Clint’s. “Where do we start? What do you want to do first?” Since school was out for the summer it was very crowded with a lot of young people standing everywhere. Many were taking pictures or selfies, others were debating what to eat. “Could we take a pic first?”

“Yeah!” Clint said enthusiastically, throwing his arm around Tony and holding Tony’s phone up since he had the longer arm. He snapped a few cute pictures and then one with him kissing Tony’s head and another where he bent so Tony could plant a kiss on his cheek and then he handed the phone over for approval. “All good?” 

Tony scrolled through the photos and picked his favorite one to be his lockscreen so he could see Clint and him together every time he looked at his phone. 

“Hmmm, all good,” he hummed and sent Clint his favorite ones too. “Thanks.” He looked up at his boyfriend. His boyfriend. “So, what do you want to do first?”

Clint chuckled, dirty being his default. He looked around, his hand finding Tony’s again. “How do you do with food and rides? Can we ride a ride?” He was nearly buzzing with excitement. He hadn’t been to Coney Island in years and Bucky hated rides and Steve often threw up and riding alone wasn’t all that fun. 

“Sure! I’ve got no problem with eating and riding a  _ ride _ ,” he said with a grin. “Which one would you like to  _ ride _ first?” He couldn’t help himself but stress that word. “Nat doesn’t like it here so we only came once. I think we did the horror ride and then she wanted to go home. She wasn’t able to sleep alone for ten nights.”

Clint laughed again. “I’m sorry she was scared but as long as you’re with me you can  _ come _ as much as you want.” He winked. “Can we go on the Thunderbolt?” He was already pulling him in that direction. 

While they were in such a good mood, Tony decided to ask. He stopped and pulled Clint closer to him so only he would hear. “I don’t mind if you want to top, you know that, right? With you it’d be okay.”

Clint’s face felt hot and he smiled. Tony was sweet. “I like bottoming and believe me, I enjoyed it.  _ A lot _ . I can top if you ever want me to but I’m fine as a bottom. Thank you, babe.” 

Tony bit his lower lip, smiling brightly. Clint had enjoyed it. “Just making sure.” He gave Clint’s hand a squeeze and started walking toward the Thunderbolt. “Is this your favorite attraction here?”

“Yeah, I  _ love _ the drop. That feeling in your stomach when you plummet? Ahh, so addictive,” he explained excitedly. “Which one do you like?” 

“This is gonna sound cheesy but I like the Ferris Wheel the most. Especially the part when you are on top and it stops and you get to look at everyone from above there. The best time to do that is at night if you want to watch the city.” They got to the queue in front of the Thunderbolt and waited until it was their turn. “All the way in the front?” 

“What a romantic,” he teased. “Sounds like we’ll have to stay here until tonight so we can do that. Oh, the front definitely.” 

“Hopelessly so,” Tony admitted with a shy smile.

They got into the seats and the bar was lowered across them after a decently long wait. Clint immediately grabbed Tony’s hand. “I love rides but I still get nervous and full disclosure, I will scream.” 

He held onto Clint’s hand and nodded. The worst part was the incredibly slow ascension. 

“Go for it, boo. I internalize the screams.” He turned away from Clint and took a deep breath when the cart started to move. 

The ride car took its sweet time getting to the top and then seemed to remain perched at the top for a good five minutes before suddenly dropping. Clint screamed his head off, squeezing Tony’s hand, but he  _ loved  _ it. 

At the bottom they got off and Clint’s stomach was still doing flips, making him a little giggly. 

“Hungry?” 

“Give me a minute.” Tony was panting. The only reason he was still standing was because Clint hadn’t let go of his hand. “That was more intense than I remember it.” It took him a minute before he nodded. “Okay, let’s get food. I want popcorn shrimp. With that really strong garlic sauce. Will you still kiss me if I eat that?”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” he said, tapping his chin in thought as they walked towards the food stand. “Maybe if you share your popcorn shrimp we can both be garlicky and then it’ll cancel out.” He hummed in thought again. “I should get before and after samples though.” He leaned down and kissed him smack on the lips, grinning when he pulled away.

“Share my food with you? Never!” He scoffed not hearing Clint’s last sentence and ending up completely surprised by the kiss. “I  _ love  _ your kisses,” he gasped, wrapping his arms around Clint to hug him for a moment. “Got the sample saved? Then we can go buy food.” 

“Saved but I might need to collect more throughout the evening,” he told him with a grin. 

With Clint’s hand in his they went to one of the fast food places near the beach. Tony got a plain pretzel and popcorn shrimp, and Clint got three hot dogs. 

“Hey wanna eat at the beach? Not like either one of us ever eats gracefully.”

“Sure, I love the crunchiness sand adds to my food,” Clint said, his face completely serious.

Tony scoffed when he made fun of them sitting in the sand. He knew he didn’t really mean it but still. 

Clint pulled them along towards the beach and they found a nice spot to sit. Clint watched Tony for a minute, smiling, and in mild disbelief still that this was happening. “You know in the movies when the completely ordinary dude ends up with the gorgeous person and everyone is like ‘okay he has a nice personality but how?’ That’s what I feel like right now,” he said with a laugh. 

Tony popped a few of the shrimp into his mouth without the sauce while Clint looked at him. Why was he looking at him? Tony felt nervous suddenly. 

“ _ Clint _ ,” he said and put his food down. “Babe, don’t be ridiculous. You're far from ordinary! You’re special and amazing.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m not fishing for compliments. This just all still feels a little trippy. Surreal. Like… I, Clint Barton, got the guy, you know? The one I  _ really  _ wanted and it’s just wild.” 

“I don’t want you to think of yourself as some ordinary guy though.” He scooted closer and kissed his cheek. “Why do you think I wanted a picture of us? I’ll keep looking at it until I believe it.”

Clint shrugged and laughed. “I’m from Iowa, I’m as ordinary as they come,” he told him. “But thank you. I appreciate it. And see? You saying something like that? So surreal. Pleasantly so, but still.” He turned and kissed the side of his head. 

Tony shook his head and cupped Clint’s face to kiss him properly. 

“Clint from Iowa is my boyfriend. You better believe it. Now eat.” He put a few shrimp in Clint’s mouth. “Good boy,” he said with a grin. 

Around his mouthful of food, he said, covering his mouth with one hand, “Really? No ‘corn boy’ comments?” He laughed, almost choking, but managed to swallow the popcorn chicken and then he offered Tony a bite of one of his hotdogs. 

“Maybe  _ corny  _ boy,” he snorted and opened the sauce up to dip some into it and ate it. “Delicious! Want a sample now or later?”

“Definitely now.” He leaned his head down to kiss him and smacked his lips again, tasting it. “Hmm… still a good kiss. The garlic hasn’t really taken away from its goodness. If anything, you now have a little seasoning.” 

“Seasoning,” he repeated. “God, who came up with you? And how? And where have you been all my life?”

Clint laughed, feeling giddy from all the compliments. “Iowa, hiding in a cornfield.” He sipped his drink and then asked, “Speaking of how I came to be, any questions?” 

He dipped his pretzel in the sauce while he thought about his question. “How did you end up in New York?”

“My father got a new job that transferred us here when I was about fourteen. They still live in Brooklyn, in BedStuy.” It didn’t scare him to open up to Tony. He felt safe talking to him. As nice as it would’ve been to have been open about how they felt from the beginning, Clint was grateful for the months spent getting to know each other and grow closer as friends first. It made the transition a lot easier and Clint felt so comfortable with him. 

“Would you like to go back to farm corn boy Clint? Or would you rather stay here in the city that never sleeps?” He dipped a part in the sauce again and fed it to Clint. 

“You wouldn’t catch me dead in Iowa,” he said quickly as chewed. “I hated it there. You’re constantly far from everything. It’s peaceful, sure, but that’s about it. New York’s not perfect but better here than  _ Iowa _ .” He shook his head slightly. “Have you always lived here?” 

He listened, finishing his shrimp and moving on to the pretzel. “Aww I always thought it was nice to be far away from everything. Is there a middle thing we could find?” For a second he was distracted when a dog started barking. “Uhmm... no, not really,” he said with a sad smile. 

“In between busy city and ghost town? Yeah, plenty. Pick a place and I’ll go.” He started on his third hotdog, looking over at Tony briefly. “I see.” He didn’t want to press after seeing that look but he figured why not just get it out of the way and not bring it back up again. “Where all have you been?” 

Tony reminded himself that this was Clint and it was okay to tell him. He was fine now where he was and everything would be okay. Still, he took another moment before he could reply. 

“I was… My birth certificate says I was born in San Francisco but for some reason I was left at a church after service in DC. I was a few weeks old. Because of a storm warning I was transferred to a family in Philly.” He took another deep breath. “I don’t really remember that family. They had me for almost four years and needed to give me up too. They were moving to New Jersey for treatments and took me with them because there was a family there for me. I bounced around in four different families within two years. With the last one was Rhodey. I stayed in New Jersey for four years. Things got unbearable for me there and Rhodey told CPS who then transferred me to another family where things were even worse. I ran away and came to New York where CPS found me again and put me in two different families before I ended up in the one where Nat was. I was twelve and she was fourteen, she took me under her wing.”

Clint took a moment to process it all, not having expected Tony to go into so much detail. He tried to keep as much of it as he could in his head if for no other reason than to let him know he was listening and paying attention because he had no intention to bring any of this up again. 

He let out a low whistle. “Shit,” he said. “I’m glad you met Rhodey and Nat and thank you. For sharing that.” 

He took a strained breath and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. His warmth helped to calm his heart. “It’s easier if I say it all at once. Well, some of it, I guess.” He took another deep breath, calmer now. “I want you to know. I promised I’d answer. It’s just… weird to talk about it.”

Clint pressed a kiss into his hair and kept his lips there. “I can imagine. So thank you again. Even though you promised, still.” 

Clint changed the subject to something lighter and easier for a little while and they chatted, Tony’s head still on his shoulder and Clint’s arm wrapped around him now. They watched the horizon in each other’s arms and Clint felt very at peace. 

“I’m so glad Natasha signed you both up for the audition,” he said with a laugh but he meant it. At this point, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he hadn’t met Tony. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll start forcing me to do everything I don’t want to do.” When Clint hummed in confusion Tony sat up. “I wasn’t interested. She did it anyway.” He pressed a kiss onto Clint’s shoulder. “Wanna go on the next ride?”

“Yeah… sure. Hey, why weren’t you interested?” Clint asked, realizing he’d never asked. 

“I never learned the drums with any intention of doing anything with it. Nat dreams of never going back to dance classes and don’t get me wrong, I hate working in IT, but a band to hopefully make a living with was never even on my list, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand,” he said, standing and pulling Tony up with him. “So… if it wasn’t for me… would you regret it?” 

“Clint,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t regret it. In no way at all. It’s a lot of fun and you guys are all amazing. Though I have a clear favorite.”

“Sorry. I’m not  _ trying  _ to annoy you. I just wanted to make sure,” he said, walking them back to the rides. “Your pick. What’s up next?” 

“Let’s do the house of Horrors.” He grinned. “Oh, one more question: did you accept me and Nat because you thought I was cute?”

“No, I chose you because you got so lost in the music you didn’t even hear the backing track stop playing. You shut your eyes and didn’t miss a single beat. We chose you because you are amazing,” he clarified, leading them towards the house of horrors despite how much he did not like scary stuff. “More full disclosure, I’ll probably scream more now than on the thunderbolt ride.” 

“Thank you. Not that I wouldn’t have liked to be picked because of my butt or face but this is even better.” He smiled now. “I got you, boo. Scream all you want. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“I mean, it was definitely a plus and thank you,” he said, squeezing his hand. 

They did the house of horrors and Clint screamed more than he would’ve liked and came out irritated, pouting. 

“That was  _ not _ an accurate representation of my bravery levels,” he said, his pout intensifying. “Can we get dessert? I want fried Oreos.” 

Tony cooed at Clint’s pout. How was he so adorable? Tony cupped his face and squished it softly. 

“Anything you want, my brave handyman. You can sleep in my bed if you get scared tonight.” He smiled and smooched Clint’s cheek. 

“In that case, I’m terrified.”

“Alright, lemme message Nat and tell her to leave.” 

They headed to get fried oreos of which Tony ate one and was absolutely full. Clint seemed to be less impressed by the many calories. 

“Would you like have to more pets?”

He thought about the question, stuffing another fried Oreo in his mouth. “I love animals but no, I don’t think so. I already feel like I don’t give Lucky enough love and attention as it is. You?” 

They headed to a store that sold sweets and Tony got himself pop rocks of different varieties and then went back to the smaller carnival stands. They watched someone fail miserably trying to throw a ball at a target. 

“Think you can do better?” The man running the stand asked Tony. “Three tries just two bucks. Interested?” 

Tony, not one to turn down a challenge, put his sweets away and paid the man. He tried but couldn’t do it. 

“Too bad. Want another go?” The man asked and Tony knew he shouldn’t but he wanted to, so now he paid him again. He eventually managed to shoot the inner ring and got to choose from two keychains. He picked the one with a colorful circle on it. 

“That was stressful. I wish I could have won a plush though.”

Clint turned to him, a fried oreo on its way to his mouth and he froze and lowered it. “You want a plush?” When Tony nodded, Clint handed him the package of oreos and stepped up to the guy, handing him two dollars. 

“Think you can do better than your friend there?” the guy asked, teasing but he was smiling. 

“My boyfriend, not friend, and if I do do better it’ll be  _ for _ him. Let’s go,” Clint said, his tongue sticking out as he focused. He held the ball in his hand, eyeing the target and tossed the ball up in his hand, squeezing it and thinking about the weight as he did so and then he threw it and the other two balls in rapid succession, hitting the bullseye each time. 

The guy’s mouth fell open and he got down off his stool and came over to shake Clint’s hand. “Congratulations. No one has done that in a  _ long _ time. What do you want?” 

Clint beamed and turned to Tony. “Your choice, baby.” 

Tony watched Clint, cheering every time he hit the target right in the middle. He made it look so easy but stuck his tongue out to focus. But what Tony was still thinking about was how Clint had corrected the man, telling him Tony was his boyfriend. 

“The llama with the hat? Like ‘Carl, that kills people’!” He joked and laughed but his heart was full of love for Clint. 

“The fashionable llama please,” Clint said and the guy got it down and handed it to Clint who turned to give it to Tony. “For you, my dear.” He was grinning, feeling like a pretty damn good boyfriend in that moment. “Wanna carry on?” 

“One second.” He held the toy in one hand and with the other he pulled him down to kiss him. “Best! Thank you!” 

They walked past a few other stands but nothing seemed interesting, though they did stop to watch a few people. Every time someone missed, Tony told Clint “you wouldn’t miss” and each time he felt more and more proud. He had the most amazing boyfriend. “Wanna do one of those spinning rides? Those are always fun.”

Clint was on cloud nine with all of Tony’s little compliments. He felt so… happy. So relaxed and he liked who he was when he was with Tony. He couldn’t always say that about his past relationships. 

“Sure thing. I think most of my hotdogs are digested. Not sure about the oreos just yet,” he told him with a grin and let Tony pull him towards the ride. 

They went on the ride and sat down in one of those cups across from each other. Shortly after the ride started. When it got to its fastest speed, even Tony screamed. It felt amazing. His eyes were open just a little to look at Clint who screamed too. His stomach was full of butterflies which made him scream more. 

His legs were wobbly when they stepped off the ride, and he was laughing and holding on to an equally wobbly Clint. 

“Oh my god that was amazing!” He laughed. His throat felt sore but he felt lighter and happier than he had in a long time. 

Clint was laughing too, holding Tony but feeling just a little bit nauseous. “I think I need to sit for a second.” 

Tony pulled him over to a bench and sat down together with him. “Nothing’s spinning, right?” He chuckled and leaned back, hugging the plush. “Can’t remember the last time I felt this giddy.” 

It took both together to feel steady again but neither one of them moved in favor of resting next to each other. It was warm, people were laughing and screaming and they were looking out at the ocean. If he could have, Tony would have frozen those seconds of perfect happiness and warmth. 

“You good?” Tony asked, his head back on Clint’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just—“ He lifted his fist to his mouth and burped into it as quietly as possible. “Excuse me. Maybe ten fried oreos was too much.” 

“ _ Maybe _ !” Tony laughed out loud. “Want me to get you water?” He rubbed his back gently. “Let’s sit here for a while.”

“Yeah let’s sit because I refuse to throw up my oreos,” he told him, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. “This is nice,” he said, sighing happily despite still being one wrong move from puking. 

“You refuse? Is it because we’re on a date—our very first one, mind you—or is it because the oreos were expensive? Or is it option c: because you don’t want to throw up good food?” He continued to rub Clint’s back, letting him rest on him. 

“I’ll take answer D, all of the above,” he said and chuckled. “D,” he repeated, laughing more. “I want you to want to kiss me and if I have puke mouth it would just be rude of me to expect smooches.” 

“If you’re feeling well enough to pull a dick joke, you’ll be fine in a few minutes.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him closer. “I thought you never got sick? Something about a tummy made of cement? Or something.”

Clint laughed even more, his eyes still shut, because Tony said  _ pull a dick _ . “I can eat my weight in food and be fine but if you add intense spinning to the mix, my limits are tested. I’ll be fine in like a minute. So, on a scale of one to ten, how great is this date so far?” He lifted his fist again and burped and then instantly felt better. “I’m sorry for being gross but Shrek says better out than in.” 

“Ten out of ten and now that you quoted Shrek for advice about life it’s a clear fifteen out of ten. You’re amazing.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have insisted on the spinning ride.”

Clint couldn’t believe how much Tony made him smile and laugh. “Shrek’s advice is rock solid. Don’t worry about it. I wanted to go on, I should’ve known not to. Besides, I had fun with you and that makes it worth it.” 

Clint sat up. “The last burp really helped. And with those words leaving my mouth, let’s never go to a fancy restaurant,” he said with a laugh. “Okay, what’s next?”

“Just make sure you feel good enough to go on.” Tony looked at him full of love. “I’d take you to the fanciest restaurant I can find so I could offend everyone in there. Eat sushi with a fork and ketchup. Slurp my soup. Have the time of my life.” He pinched his thigh softly. “Let’s get you some water and see what else we can do around here.”

“What’s wrong with eating sushi with a fork?” He asked, his face completely serious again until he couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing. “Water sounds good and if you pinch me one more time I’ll be tempted to make out with you furiously when we get home so careful, mister.” 

He stood and once again grabbed Tony’s hand like it was the most basic and natural thing in the world.

“For a second I thought you were serious!” He exclaimed and pinched him again just because Clint told him not to. “You say that as if it was a problem. I told you I’d tell Nat to get lost.” The llama in one hand and his other taken by Clint they slowly walked around between the attractions and stands. “You know what would be so cool? If we could hold a concert here.”

“Even I know sushi is supposed to be eaten with those tiny jousting poles,” he said, looking very focused. “That would definitely be cool. I have some contacts who work here. I’ll ask around about how to organize that.” Clint pointed to a stand and said, feeling a  _ tiny _ bit ashamed, “Can I get ice cream? If I get sorbet my stomach will feel better. Sorbet is basically medicine.” 

“Jousting poles,” he repeated, not sure how to feel about that. “Boo, five minutes after you almost threw up?” He looked at the stand. “You know what, alright. Go ahead but be careful.”

“Yes,” he said doing a tiny fist pump and tugging Tony along. “Can I get two scoops of—wait. Can I get one scoop of basil sorbet and one scoop double chocolate? In a cup.” 

The woman prepared his ice cream and handed it to him. He paid her and turned to Tony. “Want a bite? Or spoonful? Wait.” He took a bite, swallowed and then kissed Tony. “Mm, now you taste even sweeter than usual.” 

He watched Clint like he was not only the most precious and beautiful person on planet Earth but also the biggest dumbass too. He saw the kiss coming but didn’t fight it, letting Clint do his thing. 

“If you keep this up this will be our only outdoor date. I can’t handle this.” He gestured to all of Clint. 

“I’d definitely like to have more dates outside with you so just tell me what I need to work on,” he said, taking a large spoonful that made him close his eyes and stop walking. He had a brain freeze but he did his best not to announce it. “I can’t help it,” he said when the pain had passed, “you make me feel so… light and goofy.” 

“Did you… did you just have a brain freeze?” He asked. “Babe. How did you survive this long without supervision?” He took the cup out of his hand to take a spoonful for himself. “You’re the best thing to watch. You’re my favorite dumbass.”

He looked at Tony, away and then back to Tony again. “Maybe  _ but  _ that’s not important! Bucky, mostly and then Steve when Bucky wasn’t around,” he answered with a shrug. “Aww, you’re just my favorite.” 

“Well, now you have me and by extension Nat too.” He patted Clint’s head and took another spoonful of ice cream before giving him back the cup. “Anything else apart from eating your weight in food here?”

“I love adding to my little family,” he said happily, taking another spoonful of his ice cream. “Not really. I don’t think rides are a great idea anymore. You? Wanna try another game? Need another giant llama? I’ll get you all the llamas if you want. At least four. That’s all we can carry.”

“What if I wanted five llamas? Huh? Ever think about that?”

Clint stopped and pretended to do mental math, writing out equations in the air and then scratching his head. “Well then I guess I can strap one of them to my back ‘cause if my guy wants five llamas, my guy gets five llamas.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He grinned and made the llama kiss Clint’s cheek. “Okay but seriously if there’s a dinosaur plush I will need that. If your hawk eyes see a dino plush, go win it for me and you shall have my heart. More than you have already, of course.”

Clint immediately looked for a dinosaur plush and saw one far off in the distance. “Come on,” he said, pulling Tony and his llama along. 

They got to the stand and this time it was tossing ping pong balls in cups moving along a conveyor belt at the back of the stand and Clint slapped down two dollars loudly. 

The guy turned, surprised, and gave Clint his three ping pong balls. Clint barely took as much time as he did at the last stall before landing all three each in their own separate cup and the guy just stared at him and then to the cups before getting down. 

“Which one do you—“ 

“The dinosaur,” Clint interrupted. The guy chuckled and then pulled it down. 

“Here you go, pal. Good job.” 

But Clint was already turned away from him holding out the toy to Tony. “Can you tell I really want your heart?” He asked, grinning, his ice cream behind him on the counter melting under the lights. 

Tony had just enough time to follow, see the stand and next thing he knew was that Clint was holding out a giant dinosaur plush for him. The serious look on his face made Tony’s heart beat faster. 

“You have it, with or without dinosaur. It does help, not gonna lie.” He gave Clint the llama to hold on to and hugged the dinosaur. “This is amazing. Thank you!” He pecked Clint’s cheek. 

“Is there more you wanna do ‘cause I’m like  _ very _ ready to go home,” Clint said, leaning down to speak into his ear and then press a kiss to his temple. 

“I kinda wanted to ride the ferris wheel. We don’t have to. Let’s go home, c’mon.” With the dino under his arm he was prepared to go back.

“No, no! I had that at the front of my mind all day until I got distracted by the need to get you the dino. We’re not leaving without you going on that Ferris Wheel, dude, come on,” Clint told him, taking a step back in the direction of the wheel. 

He turned around and looked at Clint. That awesome man who did everything Tony wanted now pulled him to the queue of the Ferris Wheel. They headed into one of the cabins and put the toys down on their own seats and chose to sit next to each other. 

“Thanks boo,” Tony smiled. The ride started slowly but he didn’t think about looking away from Clint. “You’re too good.”

“My pleasure,” he told him, leaning over to kiss him. “I hope you enjoy it.” He threw an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him since it was a little windy as they got higher up. 

Clint looked out at the fair, at the ocean, at what he could see of the city as they went higher. It was beautiful and the weather was perfect cuddle temperature and he had the ideal cuddle partner. 

“You don’t even know how happy I am, Tony,” Clint said quietly, laying his head on top of Tony’s.

“Not happier than me, believe me,” he said just as quietly. “You’ve been an amazing friend and now you’re my friend and boyfriend. I’m the luckiest guy, seriously.” He closed his eyes because he wanted to focus on Clint and nothing else.

“Thanks for the first date. I look forward to the second and all the ones after that.” Clint squeezed his hand and then brought it up to his lips to kiss. “Two lucky people then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small and very fluffy piece!   
> Until next time :3


End file.
